Postals to Panama!
by Sutchi
Summary: After being left out, Panama has decided to try to write letters and respond to any other country, or person who is willing to write to him!
1. Introduction

Hola!

I'm Panama, the most important isthmus of the world! You see, after many friends and siblings started sending letters and receiving them from other countries, I felt left out. So I decided to do so myself!

How about I start with saying that I look like a twelve year-old boy, and I have Green eyes, brown hair and slightly tanned skin. I have a twin sister named Annabelle, but she's my capital city. Anyway's she's grumpy and moody, and doesn't like the idea of me sending letters to other countries. She even says I won't get a single letter in return! Please write me a letter so I can answer any questions, and rub the fact on my sister's face that she was wrong!

Signed,

Daniel Perez Guerrero.


	2. Mexico 1

Well why nobody writes to you? Or you are starting ne~ please do not stop writing to me ne~.

Bien en cosas más importantes ne~ ya le avise a Perú o al menos ya le mande una carta ne~

adios panamita

David Espinosa

México.

* * *

><p>Hermano!<p>

Gracias por mandarme una carta! Pense que nadie me mandaria una, y que mi hermana Anabel, mi capital, tendria razon.

Pero no lo estaba! Pero ya que siempre esta de mal humor, mejor mantenemos el tema de las cartas fuera de futuras conversaciones con ella, ok?

Gracias por avisarle! Hablando de eso, sabes a donde esta Venezuela? Necesitamos saber a donde desaparecio para pedirle permiso para usar su casa para la fiesta!

Firmado,

Dani \ Panama


	3. Puerto Rico 1

Hermano!,

Well, start rubbing this in your sister's face! Ha!

So Panama, how's everything? Your capital is bothering you too?

San Juan is still complaining about her name. Pffft, she needs to deal, because it won't be changed anytime soon.

So, hermanito~ how about you visit once in a while?

Con amor,

Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Puerto Rico, it's been quite a while since I haven't heard of you! Are you ok? And thanks for sending me a letter, which I will so gladly rub it on my sister's face! She thinks she knows everything, but she was wrong this time, and I won't let her forget it anytime soon!

How am I doing? Well… I accidently told Brazil, not to long ago, that I didn't feel very well, and now she's forcing me to go to the doctor's. Either I go willingly, or she'll drag me into the clinic, just like she did to Mexico. ^ ^;;

But if the doctor says I need a vaccine… 0.o

I'll run away from there as fast as Italy himself!

My capital… she's so grumpy, and moody all the time. Philippines sent us some mangoes once, and she so nicely said that they tasted horrible. Plus, she calls me an idiot all the time! And she doesn't care about the bay at all! Its beaches are in need of some cleaning, and she says the trash will go away by itself, but that isn't going to solve itself like that!

Changing the subject, maybe you could let San Juan have another name! Just like you are Puerto Rico and Enrique at the same time! That way, she'll be happy! ^^

And I would love to visit you! How about if I go over to your house if Brazil says I'm well enough to go? I don't want to get her mad, plus she'll either drag me back to bed, or go Capoeira mode on me.

Tu hermanito,

Dani \ Panama


	4. Mexico 2

Hola traidor da ideas a mujeres que saben capoeira,

Si ya me entere de que tu le diste la idea...

Ah te perdono, de todos modos se le hubiera ocurrido a ella sola

Bien es que estaba ah si

Capitales, no tienes que lidiar con estados también; por que yo si tengo que lidiar con 31 estados; y un Distrito Federal que jamás deja de quejarse.

No se los digas a los demás estados, pero mi casi favorito es Querétaro; si asusta pero es tan obediente y desobediente al mismo tiempo, mantiene sus principios... por que crees que lo hice capital tres veces.

No estará con su presidente Chavez, o tal vez tratando de matar al Inombrable, o tal vez hasta este escondido en mi casa del DF para fastidiarme

la vida.

HAHAHAHAHA TARADO NO SABE QUE VIVO EN MI CASA QUERÉTARO,

Te quiere

David

* * *

><p>Mexico,<p>

Lo siento tanto!

Pensaba que si me ponia de su lado en el asunto, no me llevaria al doctor! Enserio, perdoname¡ T . T

Si te sirve de consuelo… Brazil aun me va obligar a ir donde el pediatra…

31 estados? Uy… no se que decir! Dudo que sean tan amargados como mi capital…

Me alegra no tener estados! No creo que pueda con toda esa responsabilidad. Mas si hubiera otra persona como mi hermana…

Te entiendo. Mi hermana no para de quejarse. Cuando vamos a la playa, dice que prefiere estar en la casa, y cuando estamos en la casa, dice que prefiere estar en la playa. Es horrible… -_-

Te prometo no decirles nada! ^^

No lo se… mas, a mi no me dejarian entrar a la casa de Vene, te digo porque? No puedo entrar a su casa solo porque parezco un niñito! Injusticia!

Incluso los habitantes de Vene se burlan de mi altura…

Si Vene esta tratando de matar al innombrable, lo apoyo!

Si… tal vez este por tu casa. Recuerdo haberlo oido diciendo algo entre las lineas de "cortar- hermana- flores- David-venganza- imbecil." en la ultima reunion… estaba sentado a lado mio, y ni le preste atencion. Pero ahora que lo dices, me recorde. Te lo debi haber dicho antes, verdad?

Yo y mi memoria de corto plazo… ^^;

Tu hermanito,

Dani.


	5. Puerto Rico 2

Hermano,

Sisters are a handful...

But I'm doing fine. But Estados Unidos is still trying to get me to eat those burgers of his. No way I'm eating those!

Just take the damn vaccine if you need to. You want me to come? I can bring my frog.

Honestly...I never gave her a human name. I haven't really...thought about it until now. Now she won't speak to me!

...

Mi querida San Juan! Habla con su Papa otra veeeeeeez!

...Damn, where the hell did that come from?

Pl-Please ignore that...

Just try to visit! I'm getting annoyed with Jamaica.

Con amor,

Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Enrique,<p>

I suppose so. But I guess not all of them are bad! I once talked to Ukraine, Russia's sister, and she seemed very nice!

…Whatever you do, don't eat that. U.S.A, or like how I like to call him, Fries-freak, doesn't cook anything edible. Well… at least it's partially eatable compared to what England makes in the kitchen... I guess that gene runs in the family, eh? ^^

YES! I would love if you accompanied Brazil and I over to the hospital! ^^ But there's absolutely nothing you, Brazil, or the doctors can do to make me take the vaccine willingly… I hate needles…

Don't worry! I'll forget about your little outburst. Was San Juan really not speaking to you because of her name? It sounds a little over exaggerated… right?

I'll try to visit you when Brazil says I'm well enough to go, ok? I don't want to upset her.

Tu hermano menor,

Dani \ Panamita


	6. Mexico 3

Hola

Bueno te comprendo...

Si, pues se pelean mucho entre si, especialmente Nuevo León y el DF. Querétaro empieza a caer mal a todos menos a Guanajuato, no se por que pero se quieren mucho.

No a mi me dice "MAMA HAY OTRA INUNDACION" "MAMA HAY MAS CORRUPCION" Puedo controlar daños y hacer magia mejor que la de Inglaterra pero no puedo hacer todo al mismo tiempo... o milagros.

Maldito Venezuela ne~ que tiene de malo que parezcas menor de edad, yo no parezco nada mayor de dieciséis.

De tal palo tal astilla.

Si, yo no puedo se te olvida que por desgracia la economía depende de "ESE"

QUE ESE HIJO DE LA CHINGADA QUE NE~ (checa su casa de Querétaro)

Verdá que es bien adorable Querétaro, esta haciendo piñata a tío Venezuela que quería destruir el jardín en el que trabajaba desde que era la Nueva España.

Por que querría vengarse de mi... voy a divertirme mucho rompiéndola, nadie me llama hermana y trata de destruir mi jardín al mismo tiempo sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Debiste decirme antes

Te quiere México.

* * *

><p>Hermano,<p>

Gracias… ^^ Pense que te molestarias mas, asi que gracias por entender!

Pelean tanto? No puede ser peor que los paises europoes… o si? By por lo menos Queretaro tiene un amigo, verdad? Eso cuenta como algo! ^^

o.o puedes hacer magia? No lo sabia! Que Genial! Eso debe ayudar un monton cuando tengas que lidiar con problemas como esos! No te preocupes por eso, que algun dia, aprenderan a solucionar sus propios problemas!

Y… porque te llaman mama?

Vene es muy malo conmigo. No para de burlarse de mi altura! Se que no as tan malo tener mi estatura pero… practicamente la unica persona mas chica que yo, es Belice! Y el parece de unos ocho…

Hasta su gente se burla. Supongo que lo sacaron de Vene…

Y hablando de U.S. , Aun vas a hacer una piñata de el? Podrias hacer una de Francia tambien? Estoy seguro de que me esta acosando…

Enserio? Uy… pero se lo merece! Dale duro Queretaro! Por todas las veces que el me golpea la cabeza y me llama inmaduro! ^^

Si… te debi haber dicho sobre Vene antes.

Te quiere,

Dani \ Panamita


	7. Mexico 4

Hola

Pues no, comprendo que te asusten las mujeres; por cierto a mi no me dan miedo los doctores simplemente no me gustan los sicologos.

Ummmm con quien los comparo; son como el Inglaterra y Francia de mi país.

Pues si, están juntos en todo.

NO LO SÉ, PARA FASTIDIARME.

Guanajuato: Te consideramos mamá, así que no te quejes.

Pues Vene quedara traumado por lo que le hice, pero el imbecil aún no quiere contestar por que quiso destruir mi jardín... otra vez.

Si ya la estoy haciendo

Querétaro: Con demasiado cuidado, demasiado ¬¬

Guanajuato: Pues claro sabes como le van a pegar

Querétaro: Cierto U_U. no creo que dure más de tres minutos.

Claro que si le daremos duro, hahahaha.

Bueno con Francia, verás en las cartas a Perú creo que me puse de modo Nueva España con él, y le generé un trauma hacia los cuchillos.

Querétaro: Amenazaste con castrarlo verdad.

Tal vez.

Hasta luego te quiere

David o sea Mexico

* * *

><p>David,<p>

No es que me den miedo siempre… solo me asustan cuando estan enojadas o de mal humor…

Gracias por aclararmelo! ^^

Como Francia y Inglaterra? Uy… Buena suerte…

Ah… no se si reirme o preocuparme. ^^;;

Que tus propios estados piensen que eres una niña, es algo serio. Muy serio.

Intento destruir tu jardin mas de una vez? Estoy llegando a la conclusión que Vene no es my listo, o es un masoquista. -_-

Y claro que le vamos a dar duro! Si ese obsesionado de la comida\basura, es el que nos esta causando todos los problema con nuestras economias,y nos molesta a todos sin cesar, es algo obvio que vamos a querer golpear la piñata hasta que se convierta polvo!

Tu fuiste uno de los que salvo a Peru? No sabia! Modo Nuevo España? Te refieres a cuando… oh. Ya entiendo.

Francia me asusta… en antes, me pregunto si ya tenia edad legal… no se lo que quiera decir con eso… y tambien queria venir a visitarme… Francia as raro…

Tu hermanito,

Dani

P.S. Brazil me explico lo que castrar significa... 0.o no suena muy agradable...


	8. Puerto Rico 3

Hermanito,

Well, at least you didn't go near Belarus. Never met her since I tried to avoid her at all cost. I hear she's a freaking psycho!

Inglaterra is the worst cook in the world, hands down. 'Fries-freak' actually tried to stuff that garbage down my throat once!

G-Gracias...

I'll come, and I'll hold you down if I have to! Es por tu salud.

Con amor,

Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Hermano!<p>

Belarus? I think Ukraine mentioned something about her. Isn't that the girl that wants to live with Russia? She's a psycho? Didn't know that… I'll keep that in mind.

Agreed. His food doesn't taste like anything… eatable.

Trust me on this, don't eat anything 'McDumb' eats… because it isn't food… he invited me over to one of his fast food restaurants once… it's _**not**_ food…

H-hold me d-down? N-no! I-I hate needles! Doctors are evil! Evil I tell you! Evil!

Firmado,

Dani


	9. Nicaragua 1

Hola Panama...

It's Nicaragua. Ay dios mios... Costa Rica called me a BOY! I don't even know how that's possible! I'm obviously a girl...

And tell her that I'll stop bothering her about borders if she stops bothering me about my rainforests... damn... she's so ANNOYING...

Love ya bro,

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Hola Nicaragua!<p>

Como estas? It's been ages since we last talked! It's nice to hear from you! ^^

Oh. Don't worry about it, okay? Maybe you could remind her, and she'll apologize! Just don't overreact, okay? It was just a HUGE misunderstanding. Misunderstandings happen often, right?

And I'll tell her about it, I promise. But could you and Costa Rica stop fighting already? I don't like to be put in the middle of the whole discussion, especially when I'm forced to take my guitar out and try to make peace the hard way…

Can't you two get along? ^^

Te quiere,

Dani \ Panama

P.S. Por cierto, there's going to be a meeting with everyone that has been under the control of Spain, and I thought you would like to go.


	10. Spain 1

Panamaito,

Well hola~! How are things over there near the fatass known as America? Well I'm hoping.

Tell Annabelle I say hola~! Kay?

Mucho amor,

España

* * *

><p>Spain?<p>

Oh… hi! Um… things are okay… I guess…

The U.S is ruining our economies, and he's trying to invade all of us with his tourists, and trash \ food restaurants.

Okay… I guess I can tell her…

…

… I-I think she hasn't forgiven you quite yet about the Pirate Morgan business… You remember that right?

Firmado,

Dani \ Panama


	11. Mexico 5

Ne~

Hola

Exactamente, pero lo que pasa es que no las entiendo...

Querétaro: Las entiendes demasiado bien

¬¬ Okay entiendo demasiado bien a las mujeres hasta el punto en el que no las entiendo,

Distrito Federal. O sea como que ya sal del clóset

Dejen de meterse en mi carta

D.F.: Ay si, pero a Querétaro si lo dejas eh.

AMBOS ADIOS...

Como decía, entiendo demasiado bien la forma de pensar de ellas; lo cual me da dolores de cabeza y a veces llegó al punto de pensar en dar por causa perdida cualquier tipo de relación con una.

Si la necesito. Y yo tampoco lo sé.

Callate ¬¬,

Guanajuato: Él nos cría, cuida y no permite que nos pase algo, eso lo hace una mamá, así que por lógica es mamá.

Es un idiota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Ni que decir el insulto que creo a mi comida, MALDITO SEA TACO BELL

Unnnn si,tú gracias a Dios como eras parte de Nueva Granada ni lo veías tan seguido, pero los del Virreinato de La Nueva España, creo que aun se asustan de recordarlo.

Que nadie te ha dado la plática, es decir ya aparentas doce años ya es hora de que te la den... No dejes que se te acerque, no le dejes.

Te quiere David.

P.D.: Claro que no es agradable, trato de alejar a Francia no de darle alas

* * *

><p>Mexico!<p>

Y… creo que no lo entiendo… me confundi…

Y creo que D.F. esta celoso~

Suena como un problema. Entenderlas tanto que no las entiendes… me rindo. -_-;

Las mujeres tienen mentes complicadas, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Sera un misterio como funcionan sus pensamientos, y creo que asi se quedara.

Ay… pero si es la verdad! Me da risa porque te molesta que te llamen niña y tus estados lo hacen todo el tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupa que no te respeten…

...mi hermana tampoco me respeta…

Ah…. La burla que U.S. hizo de la comida de tu pais? No quiero ni acercarme a esos restaurantes…

Si! Recuerdo un dia cuando te pusiste de Modo Nueva España cuando Argentina te llamo niña en tu cara… deberias hacerle lo mismo de nuevo…. Y a Vene…

La platica? Cual platica? Y n-no voy a dejar que F-Francia se me acerque… el me da miedo… y es un rarito…

Confundido,

Dani

P.D. … sabia que e-eso no s-sonaba a-agradable…


	12. Nicaragua 2

Hola Panama,

Sí, it has been awhile hasn't it?

I just don't know why she would think I'm a boy... she's my sister for crying out loud! She of all people should know I'm a girl. I don't even have any attributes that would make me look like a boy!

Muchas Gracias hermanito. Well, we're sisters... we're bound to fight. Especially since she's decided she can just take control of how I take care of my rainforests... I'm trying, I really am! But I'm kinda the second poorest country in the western hemisphere right now...

Oh Dios, not la guitarra. It's like my beisból bat. Or me sicking Pelucha on someone. You remember Pelucha, right? My epic German Shepard I got from Germany as a present in 1849?

Once again hermanito, we're bound to fight... I'd much rather be with Cuba y Venezuela right now, but my ass of a boss locked me in my office with a shitload of paperwork... I already did a bunch of paperwork todaaay!

Yo quiero hermanito,

Nicaragua

P.S. I would love to go! Wait... Colombia's gonna be there, isn't she...

((Explanations: Cuba, Venezuela, and Nicaragua are in an alliance, so they're all best friends. And the reference about the baseball bat, well baseball is a major sport in Nicaragua. And ANOTHER note, Nicaragua and Colombia don't like each other... but now they're trying a THIRD peace treaty...))

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

I know, right?

… Like I said before, it was just a HUGE misunderstanding… maybe her keyboard doesn't have the –S key! That could be a reason we she wrote –He, instead of –She!

Don't worry! Your economy is bound to get better any day now! Just you wait! Why don't you tell Costa Rica that you're trying your best? That could ease things a little between the two of you.

I exaggerated about my guitar… but yea… it could be used as a baseball bat.

Of course I remember Pelucha! She's very sweet! But man is she big! And can be a little scary… but she's still adorable! ^^

…Cuba and Venezuela? Aren't you mad at them? And you know that Mexico and a few other countries are using Vene like a piñata? Hope he enjoys it! ( That's what he deserves for calling me a midget all the time…)

I don't like to do paperwork either, but it's nothing we can do about it…

Te quiere,

Dani

P.S. Yea… I haven't been in good terms with sister Colombia either, since I got my independence…


	13. Venezuela 1

Oi enano

Soy yo tu querido hermano Venezuela, mira hermanito al que quiero... matar. Necesito tu ayuda verás nuestras queridas hermanas y prima me estan usando como piñata

(se escucha Mexico al fondo)

México: QUE NO SOY UNA MUJER IDIOTA HIJO DE TU CHINGADA MADRE

(volvemos con Vene)

Mira estas locas creen que soy una piñata de verdad y no me dejaran de golpear hasta que me saquen dulces. Si te pones en mi lugar jamás te vuelvo a llamar enano... enano

De parte del Gran Venezuela

* * *

><p>QUE NO SOY UN ENANO!<p>

… no es que sea alto tampoco… Pero para de burlarte de mi altura!

M-matar? Es porque le dije a Mexico que ibas a destruir su jardin? O por el video que tengo de ti despues de que fuistes al bar? (que mi querida amiga Brazil fue tan amable en darme…)

Te estan usando como piñata? ( y no me invitaron…)

Hehehe… creo que no deberias llamarlo niña… al menos que quieras que te pegen mas duro…

… yo? Tomar tu lugar?

Vene… tal vez no sea tan alto-

Annabelle: ni tan intelligente.

Hey! No te metas en mis cartas!

Annabelle: Puedo hacer lo que a mi me de la maldita gana.

… ya enserio…

Annabelle: Tsk. Que lloron.

…

Ya que mi desalmada capital se fue…

Vene, espero que te diviertas ahora, porque Brazil y Nicaragua estan muy furiosas contigo y Cuba… por razones desconocidas. Y creo que van para alla.

Del no tan chiquito,

Dani \ Panama

P.S. Creo que para cuando nuestros familiares y amigos terminen contigo, vas estar de mi tamaño! ^^


	14. Mexico 6

Bien lo que pasa es que en lugar de preguntarme que rayos piensan, me pregunto por que rayos piensan como piensan.

D.F es una muchacha, que no deja de decir que ya salga del closet

Guanajuato: Le respetamos al parecer yo y Quere somos los únicos

Querétaro: Cierto no se lo decimos en mal plan simplemente nos acostumbramos.

Okay entendi, me respetan de una forma extraña.

Ni lo recuerdes, una de las razones por las cuales no salgo es por que no me quiero encontrar con ese y matarlo.

Lo mande de una patada a más de cien metros al aire, nadie creía que alguien con ese ego pudiera volar tan alto... hasta que salte y lo baje de una patada para que se estampara en el suelo.

Umm la plática de como se hacen los bebés, claro que aunque sea mayor no soy el más indicado, verás, ummm nunca me la terminaron de dar, si se como se hacen pero ni entiendo lo que querían decir que en mi caso como soy un uke... o algo así.

Que es un uke, por que soy uno, y por que dicen que el seme tiene que meterme algo... vaya preguntas

Pensaré en ello tal vez le pregunte a Cuba o a España o a Japón...

Te quiere David

* * *

><p>David! :D<p>

Supongo que, ya que son mujeres, piensan asi. Son todas confusas.

D.F. te dice lo mismo que Vene… que significa salir del closet?

…por lo menos te respetan… mi hermana as una salvaje…

Bueno… yo no te detengo si as que quieres matar a U.S.A. Es mas, creo que todos se pondrian mas felizes, by te lo agradezerian! ^^

Pero… supongo que tendremos que usar a la piñata en vez del real…

Si! Lo recuerdo! Ah… los dias cuando podias lastimar a Argentina sin que Brazil se enojara… los recuerdo muy bien!

Esa platica? Siempre le preguntaba a Colombia como se hacian los bebes… No viene la cigüeña y lo deja en la entrada de la puerta? Eso es lo que me dijo…

Um… no se que significa eso, pero tal vez Annabelle sepa!

…

Annabelle: Enserio no sabes que as uke? Vaya… como lo digo para que tu mente retrasada lo entienda… Sabes que significa salir del closet? Si lo sabes, mi "querida amiga", entonces sabes lo que significa estar adentro del closet. Normalmente, hay DOS personas adentro del closet, y al decir que tu eres uke, significa que tu eres una de esas personas. El mas femenino, para ser exacto.

Feliz?

…

Te dijo? No me queria decir, hasi que escribio ella misma la carta en vez.

Y le darias a Vene por mi? Golpealo duro por todas las veces que me a llamado un enano! :D

Tu hermanito,

Dani


	15. Spain 2

Panamaito,

Only okay? Why not excellent? Or flourshing? Or other beautiful adjectives that denote well being?

Yeah, America screwed mine up so badly-and I'm in Europe, so you guys must be worse off-I'm so sorry.

Tourists rake in money-don't go dissing the. Tourists can make or break us, you know.

Gracias~!

Actually, hate me all you want, but I don't remember it. Lo siento.

Adios,

España

* * *

><p>Uh… Hola España…<p>

…um… why is saying okay wrong? …I like saying okay…

…okay. I am a horrible liar. The truth is… I received a death threat from Vene not long ago… I'm starting to get worried…

Estados Unidos? Apart from playing dingdong ditch on random moments of the night, inviting us eat, and how he raises his prices from one day to the other… we aren't doing that bad! ^^ Except for big brother Mexico and big brother Puerto Rico… they have to deal with United States more than the rest of us, since they live closer to him. -.-;;

Well… tourists help with the economy, but they think they own everything! They take "souvenirs" of historical places, and that doesn't help at all…

You don't remember? I don- Annabelle! Give that back-

Annabelle: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER! YOU LOWLY PIECE OF EUROPEAN TRASH!

I'M SO GOING OVER TO EUROPE AND I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY-ASS! THEN I'LL GRAB MY GUITAR AND HIT YOUR EMPTY HEAD, UNTIL YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE SCREWED BIG TIME! –

…

…um… sorry about that… looks like Annie said something horrible again… please forgive her.

And if she threatened you, she really isn't going to do whatever she promised. She's actually pretty sweet when she is in a good mood!

Firmado,

Dani


	16. Peru 1

Hola Panama...

First of all, there are weird noises coming from my basement. It's very unnerving. Sounds like a crazy axe murderer dragging body parts around on the floor.

Now that I've gotten that out of my system... You became independent from Colombia in 1903, right? What was your relationship to him before then? Oh, and Liga Federal called you a midget today. Seeing as he's much shorter than you, he's probably just imitating Argentina, so don't worry about it.

... I gotta go. There's someone coming up the stairs and he sounds like he's popping the safety off a gun. O_O

Peru

* * *

><p>Hola Peru! :D<p>

Weird noises? CRAZY AXE MURDERER! …b-body p-parts?... Maybe you shouldn't go investigate what it is… that's how people get killed in horror movies!

Yup! I got my independence from him November 3, 1903! ^^

Um… well… Big Brother Colombia was… very busy most of the time…and…we couldn't spend too much time together… and…most of the conversations we had together… where about how much money my harbors where making… I guess he was just busy… that's all…

L-Liga Federal called me a MIDGET! Why does everyone makes fun of my height? I'm just a little bit smaller than you are… and no one makes fun of you…

…Argentina is going to pay…

… What?... It could be Romano! ^^;; or… maybe even Switzerland!... or… maybe it's Chile!

I don't think he was all that willingly to agree with you… and the pictures you put on the Internet? You know, about him wearing a pink dress?

PRICELESS! ^^

Be careful,

Dani \ Panama


	17. Venezuela 2

Maldito seas hijo de tu ...

Mira enclenque idiota pagarás muy caro el haberme abandonado con estas... oi ese es México en modo Nueva España, oh mierda.

Y mira que para estar de tu enanez hace falta más que unas hermanas y prima enojadas, Mexico siempre ha sido la hermanita linda así que ni lo niegue.

Como que el ya debería de salir del closet, no

Me desvié... oh

(es golpeado y golpeado y golpeado)

El Grandioso Venezuela

Vene,

* * *

><p>no tienes que ponerte asi…<p>

…enclenque? Idiota? 0.0

…y no entiendo por que me culpas a mi. Es karma! Te esta castigando por todas las vecez que me has dicho enano, idiota, pequeñin, entre esos. Adoro cuando Dios esta de mi lado! ^^

…Mexico como Nueva España? :D Yay! Gracias señor todo poderoso! Dale Mexico! Dale duro~!

… no soy tan pequeño! Y Nueva España podria arreglar ese pequeño problema~ Te golpeara tanto que quedaras de mi tamaño!

...Que significa salir del closet? -.-;;

:D Dale a la Piñata~ ADORO EL KARMA~!

Contento,

Dani


	18. Nicaragua 3

Hola Panama,

Okay, that would make sense..

...It's been in the crapper since 1972... that damn earthquake ruined my awesome economy...

I know you were. I need to use my baseball bat soon... Maybe on Inglaterra since he just pissed me off to no end...

Si, Pelucha is adorable, isn't she? Germany sure knows how to pick dogs~

I was, but they're mis mejor amigos. Si, I know they like to use Vene as a piñata. They would use him as one much more if I didn't step in and help him time to time... He called you a midget? Well.. my beisbol bat now has purpose~

...Stupid paperwork... I'm getting damn papercuts...

Yo quiero,

Luisa

P.S. She stole one of my damn islands and has done pure crap to me...I'm pissed at her...

* * *

><p>Nicaragua!<p>

Of course it makes sense!

Don't worry that much, I'm sure your economy will get better soon!

… I hope England has an antitheft alarm system… or he's getting a concussion tonight…

Of course Pelucha's adorable! And she's very sweet and playful too! ^^

Personally, since I haven't had a chance to hit Vene, I think it must be very fun to do so! I mean, he's soooo bossy and has the biggest ego ever!

…except for Argentina's.

And yeah… Vene doesn't stop making fun of my height! He and Argentina don't stop calling me lots of names that have to do with my height…

You're going to hit Vene? :D I heard he's tied to a tree now, so you shouldn't have a problem doing so. Thank you!

Papercuts ARE a problem… maybe I could send you some band-aids over with the letter!

Te quiere,

Dani \ Panama

P.S. Um… how about you finish with England first? He isn't family, and I'm sure you're more mad at him than you are at Costa Rica.


	19. Mexico 7

Dani

Ya acabe la piñata (manda fotos de una muy bien hecha piñata bien bonita y todo) SERA GRANDIOSO ROMPERLA

Significa admitir que soy gay, pero no lo soy no lo soy no lo soy ne~

Durante los primeros veinte minutos después me arrestarían.

Cierto verdad que quedo padre ne~ puse todo mi empeño... tengo una reputación que mantener.

Cierto cierto.

Ummm no, a ver como te lo explico, un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho verdad, y quieren tener un bebé verdad; pues en un acto que causa umm placer o eso me han dicho; el hombre le mete su polen a la mujer que se encuentra con un ovulo dentro de esta y luego se unen y forman a un bebé por nacer.

...

Annabelle, primero no soy un retrasado sino que cada vez que preguntaba o no me decían nada o eran interrumpidos por alguien con un hacha que decía que no quería que me corrompieran... ¬¬

YO NO SOY EL MÁS FEMENINO

(Entiende las implicaciones de esto)

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE COMO QUE YO SOY EL QUE ESTA ABAJO Y COMO ME METERÍAN ESO Y WTFWTHBBQ

Más bien perturbado

...

Nada eres muy chiquito

Okay... pero se lo dejare a Brazil, ahora mismo tengo que analizar unas cuantas cosas

Te quiere

David

* * *

><p>Idiota,<p>

Adivina quien respondera a las cartas de Dani hasta que pare de ahogarse en sus penas en esa esquina de por alla?

YO! La grandiosea ciudad de Panama, Annabelle!

…admitelo. Si estas adentro del closet. No lo niegues.

Y como te dije en la carta que te mande antes, esa explicacion de como se hacen los bebes es una mierda.

Y porque tu crees que tienes un sicólogo? Porque los sicologos estan asignados a gente imbecil y retrasada mentalmente.

Creelo o no, te ves mas femenino de lo que aceptas ser. Y con lo del ultimo comentario tuyo, porque no le preguntas a España o a Romano? O tal vez a Hungria, o a el hijo de puta de Francia?

Estoy segura de que te explicarian con gusto… por lo menos los ultimos dos que mencione.

Firmado,

Annabelle


	20. Venezuela 3

NI QUE DIOS NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS

(rie malvadamente)

Es cuando nuestra querida hermana México admita que le gusta comer el arroz con popote, es decir que le gustaría que se la me...

Okay ni yo soy tan cruel

Mira enano cuando México reconozca que lo único que tiene de hombre es eso de ahí abajo y que lo demás lo tiene de mujer eso será salir del clóset

EL GRANDIOSISIMO VENEZUELA

* * *

><p>Imbecil con ego del tamaño del universo,<p>

Habla Annabelle, la capital de Dani.

Tu risa malevola as una [ Aconsejamos al publico que por favor ignore las profanidades que la Capital de Panama esta diciendo ahora. Quien se hubiera imaginado que el innocente de Dani tuviera una hermana gemela asi? Ah, y para que sepan, Annabelle estaba diciendo montonones de palabras sucias mientras tenemos esta conversacion.]

Y dudo por la bahia que Mexico saldra del closet. Esta trancado bajo llave.

Firmado,

Annabelle \ Ciudad de Panama

P.S. Espero que te diviertas amarrado a ese arbol.


	21. Puerto Rico 4

Hermanito,

Just be careful, alright? I wouldn't want to meet her.

WHAT TASTE? Y-You'd pass out before you TASTE anything!...H-Happy place PR...happy place...

Suck it up! I don't like doctors either, but you need to stop being a baby!

Con amor,

Enrique

Oh. Puerto Rico, right?

It's Annabelle speaking. You see, Dani has been sulking in a corner since he wrote a letter to Idiot of Mexico, so I'm taking care of the letters until he decides to end his tantrum.

…That might take a while... He's such a wimp.

I must say that I agree with you on that. England's food means imminent food poisoning… and it tastes like crap.

Oh… Dani is worried about a wittle needle~ Hehehe. It's funny to see him on doctor's appointments.

We normally have to strap him to a chair, and he always ends up crying.

Signed,

Annabelle


	22. Nicaragua 4

Panama~

Hopefully it will... I'm getting tired of being sick.

Oh, I just knocked him out~

Si, those are traits that Pelucha has~

Vene's gonna get hit~~~~

De nada hermano~

te quiere,

Luisa~

P.S. ...um, I was talking about Colombia... wait, is Colombia a boy? cuz if he is I has blackmail. Colombia in a dress!

P.P.S. Costa Rica isn't that bad.. She just annoys me from time to time with her ranting -_-"

* * *

><p>Nica?<p>

Eh… It's Annabelle speaking. You know, Dani's capital?

Pelucha is that huge German dog? Why did you call her Pelucha? Peluche is stuffed animal, and that dog of yours doesn't look cute, or fluffy, or huggable.

Your going to hit that ass of Venezuela? Remember to hit him where the sun doesn't shine, okay?

Firmado,

Annabelle

P.S. Why don't you ask Colombia yourself?


	23. Mexico 8

Hola Ciudad de Panama

Oh felicidades que gusto ¬¬

Que ego hasta pareces Argentina

Si como sea.

Entonces también tú necesitas uno.

Ni loco

México

* * *

><p>Hola Mexico.<p>

Gracias. Ya lo se, as un gusto, verdad?

Que idiota, hasta pareces E.U.

Sip. Sera a mi manera.

Los sicologos son para los idiotas. Yo no soy una idiota, pero tu nombre funciona como un buen sinonimo.

Enserio? Pense que ya lo estabas.

Anabelle \ Ciudad de Panama

P.S. Tu gato esta mirando al mio. Creo que deberias alejarlo antes de que mi gata le saque la mierda.


	24. Puerto Rico 5

Oh...hey Panama City...,

Yeah, I know. You've been sending hate-mail. I got that.

What the hell did you say to hermano? Now Mexico is crashing at my place and gone asexual!

And you still owe San Juan an apology for hitting her with that guitar last year!

Don't insult hermanito. Not his fault he has a demon for a sister.

Again, WHAT TASTE!

Normally, I would laugh until he starts crying. Then I would feel like a bastard.

...You tie him to a chair...?

Still expecting that apology,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Hello.<p>

Good. I didn't want to explain it or make it more obvious. At least you aren't as dense as Chihuaha-boy. But don't get your hopes up. You're still VERY dense.

Oh~ You really want to know? Fine, I'll explain it to you very slowly so you can understand it.

I-told-him-what-yaoi-was-,and- I-explained-to-him-why-he-was-considered- an-uke. Plus-I-sent-him- a-good-dosis- of-hate- in-letters.- Which-you- can-so-gladly-see- in-his-letters.

Me. Apologize to Her? Keep dreaming, it's free. And I should probably remind her again why it's not it's not a good thing to get on my nerves. Unless you have a suicidal wish.

I can insult Dani all I want, I mean, it is my job as the demon sister. *smirk*

Plus, I don't care a crappy piece of goddamn shit what you think of me.

It wouldn't take you long to make him cry.

It takes even less time when you show him a needle!

Yup. Dani hates needles so much, he doesn't stop trying to escape from the clinic.

So the only option is to tie him to a chair so the doctor can inject him on his arm.

That's another reason to love doctors~

Annabelle \ Ciudad de Panama


	25. Spain 3

Panamaito,

Well, I'd much rather hear how well you're doing instead of just a dull "okay". Unless you're truly only doing "okay".

Oh? Venezuela sent you a death threat? Now why in the world...-wait, never mind. I just answered that question myself.

Si. I feel terrible for them-ah well. C'est la vie.

True-but nonetheless, they stimulate our very fragile economies.

I really don't...lo siento Annabelle. Please don't kill me, I feel awful enough as it stands.

Adios,

España

* * *

><p>Sorry tomato-bastard, but Annabelle took charge of the letters until Dani shows up.<p>

I was doing okay until you decided to send your shitty letter.

Venezuela is going to get his ass kicked by Nica soon enough.

… Did you just speak French? Why in the world would you do that? Yea, Dani knows French, but it sounds like someone vomiting.

Like I said before, I'M GOING TO GO TO EUROPE AND I'M GOING TO BEAT THE #*& OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU FREAKING REMEMBER PIRATE MORGAN!

Hates you,

Annabelle \ Panama City

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! I just decided to install a censor program! At least you won't get as insulted because of Annabelle's mouth.<strong>

**Annabelle: Screw you.**

**^^;; Annabelle has anger management problems.**

**Annabelle: And a good sturdy guitar that would look nice impaled to your head.**

**0.0;**


	26. Peru 2

Hola Panama,

It's horrifying, isn't it? Don't worry, I survived the night! Tomorrow I'm going in there with my elephant gun and sorting things out once and for all.

As for why I have an elephant gun even though there are no elephants here... I bought it on the Internet. It was a very cool weapon to have hanging on my bedroom wall. And if Chile or Ecuador should ever annoy me enough...

Aww, that must've been lonely for you! But at least you got to play the part of the little brother. I know I'm doing that right now, but being fussed over by Chile kind of leaves an ugly taste in my mouth instead.

Oh yeah, and his cooking sucks.

They find other things to tease me about though... such as Bolivia. And my voice. Do you ever get weird looks from people when your voice suddenly jumps octaves in mid-sentence?

I get to watch Argentina paying, yes? :3

I don't know who it was, because while I was pretending to be dead I fell asleep. But luckily, everything seemed to be in order this morning. Maybe it was just my imagination.

I'm glad you like them! It took me forever to stuff him into the corset. He has a most unwomanly figure...

Peru

P.S.: Haiti came to my place as part of some crack cultural exchange program organized by his doctor. -.-

* * *

><p>Peru?<p>

Annabelle's speaking.

Dani kind of disappeared when I was sending Chihuaha-boy more hate-mail. Do you know where he went?

Wait, you're that idiotic drunk hub that was in the video Dani showed me?

Why would you need an elephant gun? Unless you wanted to shoot Argentina's ego, I don't know why you would use one.

Use the gun on Mexico while you're at it.

Talking to** you** leaves an ugly taste in my mouth.

You food isn't the best either.

…No. Because I don't speak like a chipmunk.

How much courage! *sarcasm*

…You stuffed Chile inside a dress? How mature. *more sarcasm*

Signed,

Annabelle \ Panama City


	27. Sevilla 1

Panama City,

Oh...look at what the cat dragged out. Mi papa is sleeping now, so you get to deal with me.

I fucking hate you and everything you stand for, ungrateful brat. So let's settle this. You come to Europe, and in mi Papa's stead, I'll fucking annihilate you...since Dad's been really sick and all it wouldn't be fair.

Hates you more,

Fadio Fernandez Carriedo (Sevilla)

* * *

><p>Sevilla,<p>

Look at yourself in a mirror before you say anything. Did it break? Most probably it did so.

Wow! I'm so~ scared! * pure sarcasm*

Look, you little son of a bitch, you call ME the ungrateful brat? Look who's talking. Because little Sevilla is a little angel fallen from the skies, don't you think? And everyone LOVES Sevilla! *MORE sarcasm*

Don't worry. I agree that we fucking hate each other. I fucking hate the way you look like, I fucking hate the way you talk, now that we're talking about this, I fucking hate the very air you breathe.

If I came to Europe, I would kick your sorry ass and Spain's while I'm at it. YOU? ANNIHILATE ME? Don't make me laugh. I would easily pummel you to dust with my recently titanium-enforced guitar.

I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FAIR! HECK, EVEN IF HE BROKE EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY, I WOULD THROW HIM OF A CLIFF TO FINISH THE BLOODY JOB!

I hate you more,

Annabelle \ Panama city


	28. Mexico 9

(se lleva a su gato)

Aun necesitas el psicologo... o una limpia como sea

Adios

Mexico

* * *

><p>Gracias. No queria que la sangre de esa cosa manchara la alfombra.<p>

Hablando del psicologo, cuantos paises los estan usando?

Espero no volverte a ver,

Annabelle \ Panama City

P.S. Sabes donde se metio Dani? Lo he estado buscando los ultimos dos dias y no lo he encontrado.


	29. Nicaragua 5

Eh, hola Annabelle...

Si, I know who you are. You mentally scarred mi hija Managua for life...

When Pelucha was a puppy she looked like all of those things. And I still think she looks that way.

Okay Annabelle.

Nicaragua

P.S. because I don't wanna associate with Colombia, that's why.

Wow. Que entusiasmo. No te preocupes, que you tampoco estoy tan entusiasmada de escribirte.

Really? Wonder what exactly scarred her, my little conversation, or my guitar…

Guess it was both. I don't care though.

Then you should get your eyes checked, or get a psychiatrist like Taco-Twerp. Both of you are in serious need for one.

Good.

Annabelle \ Panama City

P.S. Then you will never know, as fucking simple as that. You don't ask, then you don't get an answer. Seriously, why do all the countries lack common sense?

P.S.S. Do you know where Dani went? Looked for him these past two days, and I don't have a clue.


	30. Puerto Rico 6

Ciudad de Panama,

Dense? I want you to come over here and say that to my face!

And I'm not stupid. Why? It's bad enough Mexico is seeing a therapist!

Yes. APOLOGIZE. NOW.

Yeah, but you go too far. Kid's sulking probably because of YOU!

Have you tried to calm him down? Isn't tying him to a chair make it worse?

What the hell is wrong with you?,

Enrique

((Aw, it's rare for me to write a big brother!PR...Panama City is kinda fun))

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

Yes. You-are-dense.

If-you-want-to, I-guess-that-I-could-come-over-to-that-tiny-little-house-of-yours-. I-wouldn't-mind- saying-it-to-your-face,-and-giving-it-a-whack-with-my-newly-reinforced-guitar-while-I'm-at-it.

Taco-twerp-is-an-idiot. Point-proven.

No-way-in-hell-will-I-apologize! Never-have, never-will! Understood? Or-do-I-have-to-say-it-slower-for-you?

Excuse-me, but-he-was-sulking-even-before-I-came-into-the-room, you-moron! It's-Chihuaha-boy's-fault! Not-mine!

Dani-disappeared-when-I-was-sending-more-hate-mail.

Do-you-know-where-he-is?

Tying-him-to-a-chair-ends-his-attempts-at-trying-to-escape-from-the-clinic. Plus-it's-funny-seeing-him-struggle-and-squirm-while-trying-to-escape.

WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-WRONG-WITH-ME? I WANT TO PUKE BECAUSE I'M-WRITING-TO-A-BUNCH-OF-PSYCHOTIC-COUNTRIES,THAT'S-WHAT-IS-WRONG-WITH-ME!

Plus-that-mistake-called-Sevilla-just-sent-me-a-letter.

I'm-not-happy-about-it.

Annabelle \ Panama City.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! You want to know why Annie is so sour?<strong>

**Annabelle: You call me that again, and I'll make sure die a slow and painful death.**

**…Okay. I get it. N-no more nicknames,**

**Annabelle: Good.**


	31. Nicaragua 6

Hola Annabelle...

Ay, lo siento. I meant to write hijo, not hija. And I think it was the conversation... did you really have to bring up that he's dating San Jose? or that it was yaoi?

No need to be so mean Annabelle. I'm bipolar, remember? You keep on acting like this and I might have to bash your head in with my bat...

Nicaragua

P.S. Dios mios... I'M the one lacking common sense?

P.P.S. si, I actually do know where Dani is. But I don't feel like telling you because you pissed me off *yawn* oh well

((Nica's been trying to curb her anger...))

* * *

><p>H-Hola Anabelle...<p>

It's Managua. Did you really have to make fun of the fact that I'm dating San Jose? Or explain what yaoi was?

And Guatemala city says you owe her $50

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Nica! :D<p>

Habla Dani! I just came back to my house!

…Anabelle? Why are you writing to her? Wait… she replied to all of my letters? That's so sweet of her!

… She wasn't very nice, now was she? B-bashing her head i-in? What did she say this time? Could you forgive her please?

Maybe she didn't mean everything she said?

Please forgive her! She's my sister!

Firmado,

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Hola Managua!<p>

Habla Dani! You're dating San Jose? I didn't know that! ^^

What's yaoi?

I-I'm sorry if my sister made you feel bad… she can do that often…

My sister owes Guatemala City money? Uff… I doubt she'll pay it back…

Panama \ Dani


	32. Mexico 10

(Querétaro envía una carta bomba)

Esta carta explotara en tu cara en ... AHORAAAAAAAA

* * *

><p>Wow! Una carta de la casa de Mexico! :D<p>

A ver… Esta carta explotara en tu cara en….

BOOM!

*toz* *toz*

E-Esa carta m-me exploto en la c-cara?

P-porque Mexico me m-mandaria e-eso?

Ow… porque Annabelle se va cuando algo malo me pasa…

Ow...c-creo que me r-rompi algo...


	33. Peru 3

H-hi Annabelle...

Th-this is Haiti... I'm over at Peru's house... um... P-Peru kind of - well - he... N-not to imply anything, b-but after reading your letter he kind of... went off somewhere to sulk. Again.

He wants me to tell you... n-no, I can't repeat it. It's too obscene. More so than the humping dust bunnies in his house. He seems plenty mad, though. Said something about going after Panama with his elephant gun because he finally decided he /is/ pissed at him after all for the Spanish conquest.

He said more after that but it was in Quechua so I didn't get it...

Um... y-yeah.

...

So I'll be g-going now... D:

Bye.

Haiti

P.S.: Crap. He got drunk on chicha and he's looking for ammunition. I hope your bosses can work this out afterwards...

* * *

><p>Haiti!<p>

I got back home after a little trip of mine! Heard you where at cousin's Peru's house! But I don't know why you're there…

Annabelle was responding to my letters these past two days, so I don't know what has happened lately.

I do know that Nica wanted to bash Annie's head in… and I got a letter from big brother Mexico… It exploded in my face… literally…

Peru is sulking? …What did my sister say now? :(

…W-what? P-Peru hates me? Wh-why? I thought we had become friends again! He said so himself!

I-It wasn't my fault that Spain used me to get to Peru's house… It wasn't my fault that Peru's father… I-it wasn't my fault that he stole his gold… It wa-wasn't my fault that he used me to keep it…

First Belize gets kidnapped, then I receive hate-mail for my sister, Mexico sends a bomb to me, and now Peru is trying to kill me with an elephant gun?

W-why? *breaks down*

Dani \ Panama

P.S. A-ammuntion? *sniff* I-I…h-hope so… I-I'll l-lock the d-doors in case…


	34. Nicaragua 7

Hola Panama~

Oh yay~ you're back. No, Annabelle was not nice...

I was mad. But for you, I guess I can forgive her.

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Hola Panama...<p>

Si, I'm dating San jose~ he's really nice, and sweet, and now I'm rambling...

...yaoi is something girls created to make me sad...

S-si... she does...

I know, but I had promised Guatemala city I would at least tell Panama city...

Managua

* * *

><p>Nica~!<p>

Yup. I arrived yesterday.

Annie wasn't nice to you? After everything that has happened lately, why doesn't that surprise me…

YAY! Thank you so~ much! Even though my sister can be a little moody, she's still my sister!

Has anything been going on at your place?

Peru is trying to kill me with an elephant gun...

Bye.

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Managua!<p>

…Um…good for you! Don't worry about the ranting, okay? Brazil always talks to me nonstop about Argentina, so I really don't mind.

…Why does everyone mention yaoi lately?

Oh… she can be like that most of the time… sorry about the way my sister is! She can be very mean when she wants to… and hit hard too…

At least you tried! Intention is what truly matters in the end, right?

Plus my sister is in Coronado right now, and I doubt she'll get the message in time. And if she did… she'd still not giving Guatemala City her money back…

Adios!

Dani \ Panama

P.S. Coronado is a beach in the Atlantic Border. I guess it will become a city soon, since there is practically every need to live over there.


	35. Peru 4

P-Panama! Thank goodness you're back!

I'm at Peru's place because my therapist made me. As part of a cultural exchange thingy. I think it was just an excuse for him to be rid of me for a few weeks.

Anyway... I'm pretty sure that elephant gun is still within this house. Chile came over and Peru started abusing him instead. I think he might secretly know something about calming Peru down, so I'll keep an eye on things and let you know how it turns out.

Just in case, though, you might want to invest in a bodyguard. As Bolivia tells me, Berserk!Peru is not something to be taken lightly.

Stay safe!

Haiti

P.S.: Don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He kept referring to you as "that [censored]'s [more censored] twin" so I guess it's Annabelle he's really after? D:

Maybe he needs to see my therapist.

Haiti,

* * *

><p>Haiti,<p>

…It's because of my sister right?

Your also seeing a therapist? How's he like? And why does half of our family go to therapy?

…T-That's g-good to know… Wait… Chile? 0.0

He might get killed! Quick, pull them apart or something! Peru and Chile aren't on the best of terms, so they might try to kill each other!

…O-Okay… Antarctica offered me a place to hide in, but I don't want to turn into a Panamanian Popsicle… So I'll take Big Brother Puerto Rico's offer instead!

I'll try my best!

Dani \ Panama

P.S. If he d-didn't hate me, why is he trying to turn me into a good example of Swiss cheese? If he's after Annabelle… *shivers* hope he doesn't try to something that insane…


	36. Mexico 11

Ummm Dani

Qro: Oi ya deja de darme zapes mama

Queretaro... POR QUE RAYOS ENVIASTE UNA CARTA BOMBA

Qro: Nadie te insulta sin sufrir las consecuencia, ni siquiera una capital

Perdon Dani, lo que pasa es que tuve una pelea con tu capital... ella es malvada e hizo que me volviera asexual y no dejaba de insultarme... y bueno ya te dije que Queretaro es como el Suiza de la familia no

Perdon en serio lo siento

David

* * *

><p>Hola Mexico!<p>

Ah~ asi que fue Queretaro? No te enojes tanto con el, si? Solo fue un accidente. ^^;;;

No te preocupes, si? Solo fueron quemaduras de primer grado. Y ya solo se ven un poquitin rojas! Asi que no hay problema!

…Con Annie? Porque todos tienen peleas con ella desde que regrese? …Si. Ella puede ser asi la mayoria del tiempo…

…No puede ser peor que El Salvador, verdad? El SI es como Suiza…

No te preocupes, enserio, estoy bien!

Mas, hermano mayor Puerto Rico me ofrecio esconderme con el hasta que Peru pare de perseguirme con esa pistola para e-elefantes…

Asi que todo bien! ^^

Dani \ Panama


	37. Puerto Rico 7

Ciudad de Panama,

Really...you are annoying. I held back a little, so...f*ck this.

I DARE YOU TO COME OVER HERE! I HAVE A BASEBALL BAT JUST WAITING FOR YOU.

YOU'RE ANTI-SOCIAL, BLOW UP IN PEOPLES' FACES, AND YOU CAN NEVER GIVE A DAMN NICE COMMENT TO EVEN SAVE YOUR LIFE! NO WONDER HERMANITO DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE TALKING ABOUT YOU!

And no, I don't know where he is.

YOU WONDER WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU? CAUSE YOU *CENSOR**CENSOR**CENSOR*. GOT IT? EVEN IF YOU'RE A CAPITAL, I HOPE YOU BECOME A MISERABLE OLD HAG!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Oh dear...

Um, hey Panama City! San Juan here. Papa just worn himself out. It always happens after his...temper flares a bit too much.

Forget about the apology. I doubt you would even try.

You're crazy too, you know...,

San Juan

P.S. Say high to Sevilla for me!

((Um...I'll leave the *censor* parts to your imagination...and why is Annie so sour?))

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico! :D<p>

I followed your advice and didn't read you mail. I just put it on the table so Annie can read it later, okay? It WAS sent to her, right? So I think you'll want her to read it!

And I accept your offer! I-I don't want to be here when Peru… and that Elephant Gun of his…

I'll pack right away! And this time, I'll take the letters with me instead of leaving them with Annie!

…Wait a second… I just got a letter from Haiti…

Oh lord… P-Puerto Rico? I-I think Haiti just got k-kidnapped…

And I think I now who did it…

Worried,

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p><strong>You want to know the great mystery at why Annabelle is so sour?<strong>

**I have a theory **

**I think Annabelle represents all the negative parts. She is a narcissist, because many people in the city are narcissist, she hates other nationalities, because in the city there is a term called Gringo.**

** That term is offensive, and is used on outsiders only. She also has a killer guitar because in the city there is a lot of gangs and... killers in the dangerous parts... so that is why she has anger management problems and a homicidal weapon with her at all times. Why a guitar? Because she still has culture of course. **

**I could continue the list on and on and on if you wish. :D**


	38. Philippines 1

Kamusta Dani! XD

Hi from all of us in Asia! I just saw your letter writing thingy so I just decided to drop by and say hi :D

I got your letter but I couldn't reply to it right away, sorry. I just wanted to say I don't hate you and cheer up!

Regarding Peru and Mexico, I think they're just mad at your capital. Since we're all related I'm sure they'll forgive her, maybe in a decade or two :DDD

Sorry this is so short (my boss is threatening to confiscate my laptop *sighs*) and I have to go now.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes again. They're really sweet so they'll help you cheer up~! :D

* * *

><p>Maria! :D<p>

Wow! Thank you! Say hi to all your friends in Asia for me, okay?

It's all right. I can't reply to letters that fast either. Thank you Maria! You really are a very nice, remarkable person!

About Mexico, Queretaro, one of his states, was the one who sent me the bomb. But Peru… he's still trying to kill me with the elephant gun…

I think they'll forgive her… by the 22nd century… maybe more…

Don't worry! Bye! Hope you stay in good health!

With even more love,

Dani \ Panama

P.S. Thank you! There deliciously sweet!


	39. Nicaragua 8

Panama~

That's good.

...It doesn't surprise me either...

Well, I went insane from Costa Rica giving me cold medication that expired three years ago...

If Peru's gonna kill you with an elephant gun than I have reason to kill HIM with Carmen~

Si...I named my bat Carmen...

Nica

P.S. Managua got sick, so he won't answering letters for a bit. Lo siento

* * *

><p>Nica!<p>

Of course it's good! Annie won't be able to write to anyone again! ….Unless she wants to, but I highly doubt that.

Costa gave you an expired medication? Maybe Costa should go to the doctor and get a vision exam…

But you're okay, right? Nothing bad happened in the end, and you recovered your sanity! ^^

…Y-Yea… At least Big Brother Puerto Rico offered me a place to stay until he cools off a little!

Why did you name your bat Carmen? It's a pretty name, but why specifically that one?

Te quiere,

Dani \ Panama

P.S. Really? Hope he gets better soon.


	40. Haiti 3

panama!

just wen u thot things couldn't get worse... they did! im trussd up like a xmas present right now, typing this wit my pinky toe. some crazy portuguese-speaking boys invaded peru's house while he was gon (IT'S TRUE! HE DISAPPEARED! AND CHILE TOO! O_O) and now they're making a huge mess! and torturing me T_T

u bet its cuz of ur sis! why do u let her b so mean all the time anyway? this is how ur friends bcome enemies! does she hav a therapist? cuz she and peru r prolly the only ones who rly NEED one, but don't have one...

the irony.

i will let u know wat's going on but 4 now i gotta stop typing or else the boys will find out. sry! ttyl

((Poor Haiti... D: ))

* * *

><p>Haiti!<p>

Are you okay? What's going on over there?

Portuguese speaking boys? …I'm sure it's Sao Tome and Principe. Peru talked to me about them… they sound rather destructive…

M-My sister? …Most likely she did write down something mean while I was away…

Unbelievably, she doesn't have a therapist… maybe I'll ask Sister Nica if she can go with her to the next session.

Be careful! Please!

Dani \ Panama


	41. Colombia 1

Panama!

Its me , Colombia!

How come you never visit me anymore? Are you mad at me? *puppy eyes*

Anyways, how are you, mi nina? I'm bored as hell.

I sent you some yuca if you want them.

Con amour,

Juanita

Colombia

* * *

><p>C-Colombia?<p>

Hi! H-How have you been? I h-haven't heard much about you since I got my independence. How have you been?

Wh-why? B-because… I-I don't want t-to give you any ideas th-that I want to go b-back to your house… a-and because… Annie still has a grudge against you…

I'm not m-mad… just a little nervous about talking to you… I thought you were still mad at me…

…Sister? I know we haven't talked much over the years, but my gender hasn't changed… I'm still a boy…

How have things been? Well…

I left for a few days, left Annie with the letters, and received hate-mail in her name. I also got a bomb and it exploded in my face, but it was just an accident. Peru tried to kill me with an elephant gun, so Big Brother Puerto Rico offered me his guest room until he cooled down. And Sao Tome and Principe kidnapped Haiti, but he's okay now.

T-Thanks…

B-Bye!

Dani \ Panama


	42. Puerto Rico 8

Hermanito,

Good!

Alright, I'll tell San Juan to open the door for you before I leave.

Good idea.

Yes, by two evil kids that speak Portugese. Me and two provinces are heading over to help Haiti.

Aguadilla: C'mon! Let's go already!

Wish us luck!

Don't be too worried little Panama,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Hermano!<p>

Okay! I'll be there in an hour.

Thanks!

Be careful! I heard they have dynamite, and they're most probably Sao Tome and Principe…

Poor Haiti.

I'll try…

Dani \ Panama


	43. Georgia 1

HI! I got bored, so I decided to write you a letter!

Not that I sent you a letter just 'cos I was bored, but I found this 'cos I was bored! yeah...

Um, my name is Elizabeth R. Jones! I'm The pretty peach state of Georgia! Want some Peaches?

~Elizabeth R. Jones

* * *

><p>Hi! Thanks for the letter! :D<p>

You're one of U.S.A.'s states, right?

Of course! I would love to give you some pineapples for some of your peaches!

Dani \ Panama


	44. Peru 5

Hola Panama,

I think you deserve an apology. I have no excuses for what I tried to do. But it will never happen again - eh, not to you, anyway. I took my anger out on those little brats that came to my house, Sao Tome and Principe. You wanted to meet them, so... there they are. Even if they came uninvited. They do that sometimes.

As a show of my remorse for having tried to kill you, I've sent a bottle of pisco and some chocolates. Hide the chocolate in your drawer so that bitch of a capital city doesn't pilfer them from you.

Speaking of Annabelle, I have something for her too. For this one, you'll want to leave it in her room while she's not there. Put it under the bed and have a fire extinguisher at the ready tonight. Don't stand too close to her room, I packed all the pieces of my broken window in there, as well as a pound of C4 and some black powder for good measure. If you decide not to give this to her, which I don't recommend, the instructions for defusing it are included on a separate sheet. You might want to call a bomb squad just in case.

Once again, I apologize for getting mad at you for no reason.

Peru

(It's a pipe bomb.)

* * *

><p>P-Peru?<p>

You're no longer mad at me? :D YAY! I WON'T BE USED AS TARGET PRACTICE!

… please try not to kill anyone. Maybe if you just talked instead of using the elephant gun, things would be easier?

WOW! I love chocolates! Thank you so much! ^^

And pisco too. Even though I don't drink much, I guess that a little bit won't hurt, right?

Don't worry about Annie with the chocolates. She doesn't like sweets all that much. She prefers alcohol. ^^;;;

Really! I think that she has a liver made of titanium! She drank an entire barrel, AN ENTIRE BARREL, and she didn't even get tipsy! 0.o

You have something for Annie too? Wow. I thought you hated her… maybe you're trying to get along better with her! :D

W-wait a second… IT'S A BOMB? 0.o P-Peru? Y-You do know that I'm not at home right now? A-Annie isn't t-there either.

My house! My animals and my flowers! MY CHOCOLATES! I don't want them to burn into a million pieces!

I need a bomb squad! I'll ask Big Brother Puerto Rico if he could send one to my house…

Don't worry about it, okay? ^^

Dani \ Panama


	45. Mexico 12

Dani

Sabes, nadie puede ser tan asombroso como Suiza, el tiene que lidiar con los europeos, mantener neutralidad, y el es simplemente asombroso

Oi ya decidieron cuando va a ser la fiesta.

No El Salvador, sin ofender, no es como Suiza. Suiza no dispara a todo el mundo por tener una personalidad dividida violenta, sino para que respeten su casa.

Pero ya no lo hace tan seguido ne~

David

* * *

><p>David,<p>

Si lo dices de ese modo, Suiza suena como un buen ejemplo a seguir! …Pero las armas… mejor se las dejo a Annabelle. No me gustan para nada...

Hehe… no. Es que Maria esta un poquito deprimida, y intento animarla. Cuando este mas alegre arreglaremos todo, si?

Ah… claro. Creo que ya lo entendi. ^^;;

Mexico? Ya encontraron al perro de Argentina? Escuche que andaba suelto por ahi, y queria saber.

Dani \ Panama


	46. Colombia 2

Panama!

I got a bit sick afterwards, but i'm good.

I know, but at least visit! Also, Annie still does? Sheesh.

AWWW! I'm not mad at you, just wanna see how your going along as an independent nation.

Haha, you caught that didn't you? I used to joke around when you were little calling you a girl. Don't worry, i still know that your a boy.

Ay Dios Mios! Peru did that? I'll have to ban him from mojitos now.

Ok, just remember to give some to your sister, she likes them too.

Con amour,

Juanita

Colombia

* * *

><p>C-Colombia,<p>

You got sick? Was it because of your economy? The U.S.A. is causing lots of problems as of lately…

O-Okay. I g-guess I could go v-visit you for a day… and yes. Annie is still mad. But you know her and the way she is…

W-Why d-did y-you g-go "Awww"…? You're not m-mad at me? I thought you were… but it's good to know that we're on better terms, right?

How I-I'm doing? Well… The canal is getting a lot of ships, which helps a lot with my economy… Did you know I have the largest rainforest in the Americas apart from the Amazon? It helps a lot knowing that I have available resources… but U.S.A. isn't all that happy… because of the rainforests, the Pan-American Highway doesn't go all the way from North to South…

Y-Yea, I d-did. I r-remember those d-days… they were nice and all, but I felt a little ignored back then…

What? NO! …

…um…

…hehehe… Don't ban him from your mojitos please… it was just a big misunderstanding… even though Annie is the drinker, I liked your mojitos when you made them without alcohol… It's been a while since I last tasted one…

O-Okay…but knowing the yucca came from you… I don't think she'll eat…

B-bye! I-I'll see about m-my visit t-to your house…

Dani \ Panama


	47. Colombia 3

Panama!

Yes, it was because of my economy, but i'm good now.

Yay! Don't worry, I'll get Annie to warm up.

And what made you think I was mad?

Oh well lucky you! U.S.A. is being crappy to all of us. (PLEASE do not say that i like him cuz i don't)

Fine, fine, i won't ban him from my mojitos...i'll ban him from my cañelazo. (he drinks them alot these days...)

If you want, i can send you one, if you like.

Does she know? If not, sneak it in her food. (she won't get mad, right?)

Con Amour,

Juanita

Colombia

* * *

><p>Colombia,<p>

Sorry I couldn't write to you before! Vene and Argentina threw my computer out the window…so I had to go get a brand new computer... so I finally learnt how to use it.

It's good to hear that you're feeling better now! ^^

Um… are we talking about the same Annie? I don't think she'll stop hating you any time soon…sorry…

Well… you weren't very happy when I got my independence…

…Sister? Why would I think that you like him? After the 1000 day war, it's kinda obvious that you…well… hate him.

Oh… please don't ban him from those either… he already forgave me, and I did the same. R-Realy! I don't hold any grudges at all!

You would? YAY~!

She isn't here right now. She's bothering Big Sister Nicaragua in her house, and I have to go pick her up later before she kills someone… after that, I'll make sure to put some in her plate! And she won't even know!

Tu hermanito,

Dani \ Panama


	48. Puerto Rico 9

Dani,

I need to ask you something. Have you seen Borincat? I've been looking for that cat for a while, but he seemed to have disappeared!

Also, has your sister read that letter I sent her a while back?

Love,

Enrique

Enrique!

Borincat? Nope. I can't say I've seen him. Maybe he's just hiding! Have you checked you basement? Maybe he got stuck down there!

Annie? I don't know… I guess she did, because the letter wasn't on the table were I left it before… she won't be able to answer you back though…

We are at Big Sister Nicaragua's house, and… she's acting like a statue! She won't even move! Nica said something about Tegucigalpa saying something to her! She even let me hug her without hitting me with her guitar! Something is wrong, and I don't know what!

Freaking out,

Dani


	49. Bogotá 1

Panama-brat,

Just because my older sister, Colombia, forgave you for leaving us, doesn't mean I do. Che! Following Alfred like that! That fat american promises you "freedom" and you just do what he says. Idiot!

So, stop writing to Juanita!

Still pissed,

Isabella ( Bogota)

* * *

><p>B-Bogota?<p>

H-How have y-you been?

B-But… w-why? I-If Juanita could f-forgive me, w-why c-can't you? I-I didn't do a-anything b-bad…

P-Please d-don't remind me o-of Estados Unidos… h-he just sounded s-so convincing b-back then…

He j-just helped me because he wanted my canal… I-If you want to g-get m-mad at someone, get mad at him...

A-And we s-still live r-right next t-to the o-other, so it isn't that bad… I just got a house of my own and a government…

A-and Juanita was t-too busy t-to even n-notice me back then, s-so I thought s-she w-wouldn't even mind…

I s-still don't g-get why I shouldn't write to her. She's my sister…

Confundido,

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p><strong>Really? I've never been to Colombia before! How's it like over there?<strong>


	50. Philippines 2

Dear Dani,

Kamusta!XDDD It's great to see you're writing letters again. I was a bit worried something might have happened to you...

So, how are you? How's everything in central America? Nothing too stressful, I hope :D

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent my mangoes again X3

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

Really? ^^;

Sorry if I worried you. It's that…well… Venezuela and Argentina threw my computer out the window a while ago, and I just got a new one! That's why I couldn't write back before.

Over here, let's see… Managua bombed Annie with firecrackers, and she went all Homicidal! Mode, and tried to kill him. But Managua wasn't at home, so she bothered Nicaragua instead.

But when I was going to bring her back home, U.S. and England ambushed me and asked me to judge in a cook-off between them… *shiver*

But I escaped in time, and when I arrived at Nica's house, Annie was frozen! Figuratively. She's still has a "blue screen of death look" as Nica said before, and she's probably going to stay that way for a while. Something about how Tegucigalpa told her that Belmopan has a crush on her…

And that's pretty much what has happened lately. Oh, and Big Brother Mexico was kidnapped, but he says he's fine now.

How have you been? I've heard of all the problems you've had with China, and I want to know if you're okay! ^^

Love,

Dani \ Panama

P.S. Thank you so much! I sent you some pineapples this time!


	51. Czech Republic 1

Ahoj Panama,

Are you doing well? I decided to send you a letter ^^

I saw you were taking in letters so I said "Why not?"

I hope to hear from you soon. What is it like over there?

hoping no one will ruin her day,

Verushka(Czech Republic)

* * *

><p>Hola Verushka :D<p>

Thanks for the letter! I was a bit bored, so I was happy to receive it!

I am! Thanks for asking! And you?

Right now, I'm over at Big sister Nicaragua's house and taking care of it

Until she comes back from wherever she is in.

My house is in the America's. Just in the middle of the continent!

It's very hot and humid, and it rains a lot. And there's always something to do,

In my house or somewhere else. Many say that we latin Americans make Europe look boring ^^;

Hoping you'll have a happy day too,

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p><strong>Panama isn't the only one bored... I just got ditched by my friend, and I'm dying a slow and painful death:<strong>

**Cause: Extreme boredom!**


	52. Philippines 3

Dear Dani,

THEY WHAT? O_O b-but t-that's such a waste of money! *horrified*... You know, if they're bullying you, you can always tell Puerto Rico, Mexico, or Nicaragua. I'm sure they'll be able to stop those nations from bullying you. You can tell me as well but I don't think there's much I can do from my side of the world... i really wish I could help more, sorry...

Wait...*gasp* so that's why they vacationed over here so suddenly? I guess that explains it all then.

Ugh... That's horrible. When i was America's colony, he made me eat hamburgers for every single meal *shudders* Not sure about England's food but people tell me it moves...

Wow... Lot's of things happen in Latin America, don't they?

Yeah, I heard. I worry about him a lot, though...

Me? I'm fine, I guess, thanks for asking. My house just got hit by another typhoon but nothing out of the ordinary, really. Ah well, me and China are on speaking terms and I'm not mad at him anymore (but our bosses refuse to get along though =_=), but other countries like Vietnam are still mad at him though.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some bananas~ :3

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

Y-Yea, they threw it right d-down… those two always pick on me because of my size…

They're over at your place? I didn't know that! Maybe they should stay there a little while longer… Annie hasn't forgiven them about the firecracker incident yet.

You had to eat burgers everyday? United States shouldn't have forced you to eat that! And about England's cooking… Nica thinks that his food is the reason why brother Belize looks like a six-year old while he's actually like 17!

Yup! We never get bored over here~! ^^

You're welcome! I just wanted to know how you've been. So things aren't as bad as the way they were before? It's good to hear that! Your bosses will see that they are getting mad over something that's not all that important, and they'll stop fighting each other!

Te quiere,

Dani \ Panama

P.S. Thank you~! :D I'll send you some papayas with this letter!


	53. Panama City Bogota 2

Panama-brat,

Oh, like you don't know. Juanita and I are still sick from the drugs. But, it's not like you care, right?

Of course he did! That's what that idiot does best!

Didn't we warn you? Tell you he was only using you?

Still pissed, at you and that bastard!

So? Don't you remember how happy we were before Alfred began interfering?

We were your sisters, brat. It was true that we were busy, but we tried to pay attention to you. Juanita was heart broken when you left!

Just leave my sister alone.

Bogota,

Isabella

* * *

><p>Bitch,<p>

Panama won't be able to answer this letter, so you have to deal with me, his awesome capital.

And no, I don't care if you and her suffer a little more. Because I don't care at all~!

I agree with you. That gringo is a huge imbecile, but I must say that. It was worth doing what he wanted to get away from you and her.

Like I said before, IT WAS WORTH IT!

And don't worry, that I'm still pissed at you both too.

Happy? What happiness are you talking about? He wasn't happy at all!

And don't you dare start with that. Making him feel guilty will just make me hate you more!

And someone sounds a bit jealous.

Annabelle \ Panama City

* * *

><p><strong>Panama City isn't all that happy to see that Bogota is writing to Panama...<strong>

**Really? I wish I could go there someday! :D**


	54. Panama City: Puerto Rico 7

Ciudad de Panama,

Really...you are annoying. I held back a little, so...f*ck this.

I DARE YOU TO COME OVER HERE! I HAVE A BASEBALL BAT JUST WAITING FOR YOU.

YOU'RE ANTI-SOCIAL, BLOW UP IN PEOPLES' FACES, AND YOU CAN NEVER GIVE A DAMN NICE COMMENT TO EVEN SAVE YOUR LIFE! NO WONDER HERMANITO DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE TALKING ABOUT YOU!

And no, I don't know where he is.

YOU WONDER WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU? CAUSE YOU *CENSOR**CENSOR**CENSOR*. GOT IT? EVEN IF YOU'RE A CAPITAL, I HOPE YOU BECOME A MISERABLE OLD HAG!

...

Oh dear...

Um, hey Panama City! San Juan here. Papa just worn himself out. It always happens after his...temper flares a bit too much.

Forget about the apology. I doubt you would even try.

You're crazy too, you know...,

San Juan

P.S. Say hi to Sevilla for me!

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

You're more annoying than I am, for your information.

FINE! I'LL GO OVER THERE AND I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS SO HARD THAT YOU'LL END UP IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!

…Daniel owes me a lot, so I don't care. AND YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE PERSONALITY, AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME, BASTARD!

He's here with me, so forget about that.

And I hope you die a very slow and painful death. And you know what? Everyone hates you. Apart from being a very insignificant island that doesn't even appear on the map, AND having a hideous face, the other's think you have a horrible temper. Can't say that I don't agree with them anyways.

San Juan, it doesn't surprise me.

I wouldn't even do it for all the money in this fucking world.

What? Does having sadism and being a professional in knowing the arts of killing, categorize me as crazy?

Annabelle \ Panama City

P.S. If I see that bastard son of a bitch again, I'll throw him of a cliff. And if he survives that, I'll skewer him with my guitar.


	55. Peru 6

Dear Panama,

Long time no see/read! I came back from a trip to Senor Romano's and Senor Feliciano's. It was fun! I bought you a miniature replica of the Leaning Tower of Pisa - just try hard not to remember that it's a euphemism for his... erm... yeah. ._.

So, how have you been? I haven't heard much from you recently. There haven't been any reports of weird disasters going on at my place, have there? Senor Romano is going to be in HUGE trouble if there have.

Dear Annabelle, if you are reading this instead of your brother,

Go screw yourself.

Signed,

Peru

* * *

><p>Huayna~!<p>

Agreed! It's been a long time since I haven't seen you!

How's it like in the Italy's house? Is it pretty?

THANK YOU~! :D

…And why are you putting that face? *innocence*

Uh… It's a pretty long story, and I don't know if you have enough time… I don't even remember what exactly happened… everything I know for sure, is that my right hand is broken and it hurts a lot…

Annabelle: Trust me. You do not want to know what happened. And chipmunk-boy? Guess who was the one that broke his hand *proud*

I heard from Chile that Romano was shooting tourists with BB guns… is that considered a weird disaster?

You cousin,

Dani \ Panama

Annabelle: Sure. I'll screw myself when you stop speaking like a chipmunk. AND when I have proof that you actually have balls. The picture of you with that Japanese schoolgirl outfit doesn't help at all, now does it?

* * *

><p><strong>You were also hiking? That's so cool! I did the same thing! But instead of Vancouver, I went to the Friendship park! :D<strong>


	56. Chile 1

My dear cousin Panama,

Apparently Huayna's been writing to you recently. Romano came and took his place a while ago and he's scaring all the tourists away with his BB gun. But anyway, what exactly does that bratty brother of mine talk to you about? It's not anything about me, is it? Is it? »_»

Sincerely,

Chile

P.S.: Chilean pisco is a thousand times better than that Peruvian crap, so I sent you a bottle. :)

Cousin Chile! :D

How have you been? I heard about all the earthquakes you've had at your house lately, and I hope you're feeling better now.

And yup! Huayna did send me a letter a little while ago. ^^

Romano? Why did he…? A-And why is he shooting people with BB guns?

Well, Peru was talking to me about the Italy's house, Romano, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa, if you want to know! And nope. I don't think he mentioned something about you in the last letter…

Sincerely,

Dani

P.S. Thank you~! But… Annie took it away before I could try it…

Annabelle: Suck it up, will you? No alcohol for the next six months. Period.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ The Leaning Tower of Pisa~ XD<strong>


	57. Nicaragua 9

Dani~

I haven't written a letter in awhile O_O

Probably because you went insane with the blow dart thing but whatever~

Anyway~ Norte and Sur are now terrified of you. Which I must applaud you for. They're normally scared of no one...

Oh! And did you hear? Seychelles and Belize got together~ like, together together. You should ask him about it. He's so happy~

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Nica! :D<p>

It's true! You haven't written to me in ages! ^^

…I… did…what?

Norte… and Sur… terrified… of me? I'm scared of them! W-When did that happen? 0.o

Really? That's great! Belize and Seychelles~! That's sounds good too! ^^ Plus, they look cute together! And I will ask him about it later~! I bet he's probably dancing like when he's extremely happy~

With a hug,

Dani

* * *

><p><strong>And now, Panama doesn't remember a thing! ^^;; If only he knew that he shot Norte, Sur, and Matagalpa with sleeping darts and sparred with Managua with pure EPICNESS (and indifference), he wouldn't be as confused!<strong>


	58. Nicaragua 10

Dani~

*ahem* well.. you tried to stop Annabelle and Norte and Sur from destroying the world it seems, by drinking that liquid you keep with you for emergencies. Unfortunately, you stayed that way after hitting Norte and Sur with blowdarts. I came home to you fighting epically with Managua and I had to have *shudder* Colombia come to my house to get you back to normal. Also, you hit Matagalpa with a dart because he got in the crossfire between you and Managua.

He probably is~ you know, Belize has liked Seychelles since 1974 and she liked him back! He's so excited right now~

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa! :D<p>

...When did that happen? Why can't I remember any of that...I-I can't remember a thing! O.o

Annabelle: Changing the fucking subject. Right? =_=

Y-Yea! Changing the subject! ^^;

Since 1974? That has been an awfully long time! It's nice to hear that they're finally together after so long! I can imagine him dancing that little thing he always does! I'm so happy for him!

With a smile,

Dani

* * *

><p><strong>Heck,YEA! Please do it~! Pretty please with sugar on top~? I give you permission to use him all you want~! So, could you? Please? Pleease?<strong>

**I understand your pain... an entire day in the outdoors without signal or technology was horrible... I died that day... but I revived! Now, I'm officially a certified living dead person! :)**


	59. Nicaragua 11

Dani,

Eh...don't worry about it.

I'm happy for him too. He's always so adorable when he does that.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

O-Okay... if you say so... but I still don't get what happened at all!...

I agree!

And have Belize and Seychelles... gone out yet?

Con cariño,

Dani

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ I'm sorry! I mixed it up big time! D:<strong>

**YAY~! I hope you get some computer time over there! And I think it's so hot over there because of this heat wave I heard about!**

**And as a certified living dead person, I agree! Being a certified living dead person is awesome too! Ne~ Adults are just jealous! All because we have all the technology they didn't have as kids~!**


	60. Nicaragua 12

Dani,

I'll probably find a video of it somewhere. Hungary left one of her videocameras in my house (why I don't know) so I think it videotaped your moment of indifference.

...yep, it did. Sent it with this letter.

They're planning a date, I think.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Can I see it? :D

It arrived! Thank you Nica~! ^^

...

I...i-is that really m-me?

Con cariño,

Dani

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ I'm still ashamed of my so unawesome mistake! D:<strong>

**It's kind of weird and funny to say that America is hot, don't you think~? Heat wave~!**

**I really don't know. o_o**


	61. Colombia 4

Panama!

I have some tricks up my sleeve that can help. (that's how i got Romano to stop throwing me tomates)

Well...that was because I was acting it! I'm not mad.

Because others think I do, Mexico especially...

Fine, fine. I'm making sure that i check his pockets whenever he comes to my place though.

I've sent some for you! Although i had to do some convincing to Bogota...

Speaking of which, I'll have to check on her, she's been sneaking off with some of my envelopes...

Voy a tomar una taza de café nomás.

Con Amour,

Juanita

Colombia

* * *

><p>Colombia!<p>

I hope that those trick can help! But Romano isn't as... snarky... as Annie is...

You were acting? WOW~! :D You could get a job in one of those TV shows in a blink of an eye!

Annabelle: ... so gullible...so naive!...

Mexico thinks that? Why would he think that in the first place?

Thank you! It would have been unfair if you banned him from them because he didn't even hurt me in the end! ^^;

And... Annie took them away...

Annabelle: Stop being such a cry baby! No More Alcohol For the Next Six Months. PERIOD. Oh, and Colombia? Tell Bogota that she's a bitch for trying to make Dani feel bad. That's my job, and I'm not in the mood to share it with her. Understand?

Café? Hehe... sigues tan adicta con el café como lo recuerdo hermanita? ^^

Con cariño,

Dani


	62. Nicaragua 13

Dani,

Sadly, si. That would be you.

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Wow... I don't know if this "me", is awesome...or scary...

Con cariño,

Dani

* * *

><p><strong>Adults. O_O How they did survived without technology... is a mystery to this very day.<strong>


	63. Nicaragua 14

Dani,

I would go with both, considering you hit Matagalpa with a dart and Managua's still pissed at you. But Norte and Sur won't bother you. Also, I think you might have scarred Belize for life. Sadly, Belize is used to being scarred for life by now...

Con amor

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Does Managua know that I really didn't mean to act like that? I-It was all a big accident. And can you tell Matagalpa that I'm sorry about shooting him with a dart and that his cosplay costume of Megurine Luka was pretty good?

...I really shouldn't drink that stuff ever again...*sigh* Poor Belize...

Con cariño,

Dani

* * *

><p><strong>And the mystery will stay that way forever and ever more.<strong>

**Ne~ If someone doesn't understand the conversation, he\she\it should look it up in evemiliana's Managua and Nicaragua letter's to the world! :D**


	64. Nicaragua 15

Dani,

Si, Managua knows... it doesn't mean he's any less upset. And I'll be sure to tell Matagalpa.

Do you need a hug hermanito?

Con amor,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

...O-Okay...his cosplay was very cool... and I hope Managua can forgive me soon... I-I really really really didn't mean to do all those things...

P-Por favor...

Con cariño,

Dani

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such an evil person for making Panama suffer like this...<strong>


	65. Nicaragua 16

Dani,

*hugs Dani tightly* shhh, it's okay, hermano. I know you didn't. Managua just needs time. *gently strokes his hair*

Luisa

* * *

><p>L-Luisa,<p>

*sniff* B-But...I-I did a-all of those h-horrible things...*starts crying*

* * *

><p><strong>You're right! Nicaragua in big sister mode is adorable~! :D<strong>

**Yay~! Join the group of certified living dead people~! Nee~ I send you a virtual cookie as a welcome gift~! ^^**


	66. Nicaragua 17

Shh, it wasn't your fault. *rubs his back* don't cry por favor...

* * *

><p>B-But...*sniff* M-Me and Belize r-read your p-poem book w-without p-permission, and I-I feel so g-guilty *sob*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ Very VERY adorable~! :D<strong>

**Por nada~ I made the cookie myself! ^^**

**Since Nicaragua had the Sandinistas, do you perhaps... know anything about them? I uh... have to do a project about communism around the world, and I read that Nicaragua had a communist government before, so... do you know anything that can help me? ^^;**


	67. Panama City: Murcia 1

Hola Panamá,

I'm Murcia, one of Spain's regions.

I heard that someone bombed your capital with firecrackers... I could let you know who sent Managua those firecrackers *evil smile*

Firmado,

Murcia

* * *

><p>Hola Murcia.<p>

I'm answering for my brother right now, since he's in one of his crybaby moments, and the bipolar bitch named Nicaragua is taking advantage of that to smother him with hugs. Hmmph!

And yes. The moron named Managua bombed me with those fucking firecrackers of his.

Wait... you know who sent him the firecrackers? *evil smile* Care to tell me who he\she is so I can throw him off the Puente de las Americas?

Signed,

Annabelle \ Panama City

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ She mentioned something about throwing that person off the America Bridge before... and that bridge is HUGE! O.o<strong>


	68. Nicaragua 18

Y-you read my poetry book? Which ones did you read? * still hugging Panama*

* * *

><p>W-Well *sniff* M-Micos r-read your d-diary f-first, a-and then h-he s-showed me *sniff* a very sad p-poem in a b-book with a red cover...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nee~ Thank you~! :D Epic virtual cookies are awesome!<strong>

**Really? Could you tell me? Now I'm curious, and I really want to get a good grade on my report! Nee~ I don't mind if it biased~**

**After the Sandinistas, I'm going after Russia! ^^ Got to go get Belarus to help on that one!**


	69. Nicaragua 19

*sighs sadly* is it the one with the label for 1985? If it is then I know what poem you're talking about

* * *

><p>Y-Yea that's t-the one... A-Are you m-mad at me? *looks up at Nicaragua with teary eyes* You're not g-going to hit me on t-the head like V-Vene?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! Thank you sooooo much! I needed the information! ^^<strong>


	70. Nicaragua 20

*hugs Panama* no, I'm not mad. And no, I'm not going to hit you on the head. I wouldn't think of hurting you, okay?

* * *

><p>R-Really? Thank you Luisa... *hugs back with a smile* Te quiero mucho hermana...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is such a cute scene~! =^_^=<strong>


	71. Nicaragua 21

*smiles softly* te quiero mucho tambièn, hermano

* * *

><p>*smile widens and closes his eyes joyfully*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In mine too~! :D And someone is probably going to interrupt this beautiful big sister and little brother bonding time... That's what normally happens in this kind of moments.<strong>


	72. Panama City: Peru 7

Hello, Daniel!

...Sorry, that sounded too much like the beginning of a Saw game. You've heard of Saw, right? The annoying Hetalia fan's been watching too much of that recently. It's starting to affect even me. Oh joy. -_-

Yes, it was very beautiful! You should visit there someday. Though there were a lot of tourists, and Vatican City kind of rained on my parade a little when he started telling me off for not tying my shoelaces.

As for that face... uh... never mind. You're better off not knowing. In fact, /I'd/ be better off not knowing too, but it's too late for that, isn't it?

Your hand's broken? Are you okay? Tell me what happened! D:

Well... not really, since I was the one who told Senor Romano to make sure the tourists didn't start rubbing their greasy touristy hands all over my beloved monuments.

And I see that sister of yours is as rude as ever. =_=

Peru

P.S.: How the hell did /she/ get a hold of that picture? O_O

* * *

><p>Eh... Hola Peru.<p>

It's me, Annabelle. Dani is a bit busy receiving hugs from the Bipolar Bitch named Nicaragua, so look who ended up writing to you.

Of course I've heard of Saw. It's funny to watch, but personally, I think the movies can be so much more creative. And stop complaining. OUR annoying hetalia fan is much worse.

Italy... I really don't want to talk about him. Our annoying hetalia fan is obsessed with him, so I'm fucking tired of even hearing his name.

I broke his hand because he pissed me off. Happy?

And I will fucking stay this way for as long as I bloody want.

Annabelle

P.S. Hehehe! *smirk* I can't believe you won't remember! But you were so drugged because I gave Dani the wrong amount *accidentally*, so it shouldn't surprise me, little crossdresser.

P.S.S. Now, I'm off to put a venomous snake in Nicaragua's bag.

* * *

><p><strong>The friendship park is a international park that Panama an Costa Rica share~! That's why I love the name! ^^<strong>


	73. Nicaragua 22

*starts playing with his hair*

Managua: *walks in* hey Mamà can I- *stops walking ang glares* oh, you're busy. I'll come back later.

* * *

><p>Annabelle: *glares behind the corner of the door* I'll kill her for this.<p>

*opens his eyes and looks at Managua* H-Hola M-Managua! We were just talking, so you don't have to leave, *looks at Nicaragua* right? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Managua and Panama City look really pissed off though! ^^;;<strong>


	74. Panama City:Chile 2

Dear Panama,

Oh, things are quite awful, actually. Everything's such a mess right now and I don't think it's getting cleaned up anytime soon. It's worse than that time those miners got trapped. Ugh...

But I'm getting better, thanks for asking.

...Oh. Did he, now. Hn. »_»

Apparently Romano came over on some sort of exchange program and he's shooting tourists to stop them from raping Macchu Picchu. I'll never quite understand that boy's way of thinking...

Huayna's, I mean.

Well, if he starts saying anything about me you'll let me know, right?

By the way, who's this "annoying Hetalia fan" and why do Huayna and 'Lupe (Bolivia) seem so leery of her?

Signed,

Chile

P.S.: Por la razón o la fuerza, Annabelle. Now give it back before I get too upset.

* * *

><p>Look here. I'm not in the fucking mood to answer a letter, much less from someone who is named after a condiment. But lookie here, I <em>have <em>to because Dani is busy receiving hugs from that stupid bitch named Nicaragua at the moment, but that doesn't mean I have to deal with your crap.

Force me to, _enchilada-boy!_

Annabelle

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Chile! D: I'm Panama's annoying hetalia fan, and let's say that Annie isn't very happy at the moment...<strong>


	75. Panama City: Murcia 2

Hola Annabelle,

Didn't know that she was bipolar...

Managua? I heard that Valencia (a fellow Spanish region) doesn't like that guy...

Well, Teruel (another Spanish region, a very stupid one) sent Managua the firecrackers. Valencia's firecrackers! Sin que ella lo supiera.

He sooo deserves falling off that bridge~~ :D

Signed,

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Oh she is. And that's is one of the many things that make her so imperfect. Maybe her face can be considered pretty, I could easily change that.

If Valencia doesn't like him, then I guess we have something in common.

Teruel huh? *smirk*

No te preocupes. Lo haré sin falta.

Signed,

Annabelle

P.S. I'm going to kill Nicaragua in the slowest most painful way I can imagine... any ideas that you think might help?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure \someone\ is a bit je-*get's hit with a guitar on the head* Ow...<strong>


	76. Nicaragua 23

Diego, you don't have to leave. And Annabelle, get away from my bag. I could tell that you've been there for the past 30 minutes.

Managua: *glares at Panama*

Stop it. It wasn't his fault.

Managua: it IS his fault! Matagalpa could be in a coma right now! He can't handle those dart things...

*glares* you're being overdramatic. Matagalpa has gotten hit with those before and he's turned up fine.

* * *

><p>Annabelle: *about to put a coral snake in Nicaragua's bag* ...Damn it! *walks until she's right next to Managua*<p>

*hides behind Nicaragua* N-Nica... *sniff*

Annabelle: *glares at Nicaragua*

* * *

><p><strong>Two capitals are pissed off because of a nice family moment... it had to be Panama City and Managua.<strong>


	77. Nicaragua 24

Shh, don't listen to Diego, okay? *hugs Panama*

Managua: *glares* screw this, I'm going to go see Matagalpa. *leaves room*

* * *

><p>Annabelle: For once, I agree with you, Managua. Fuck you, Bipolar Bitch! *storms out of the room*<p>

*blinks* I don't get it. Why did they...?

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle: Evemiliana... you are so fucking screwed. *twitch twitch*<strong>

**Oh noes! Run! But, thank you~! And Annabelle, admit it! You and Diego are both jealous! **

**Annabelle: ...You won't get out of this without a few broken bones! AND I'M NOT JEALOUS!**

**RUN AWAY! *runs away***


	78. Panama City: Murcia 3

Annabelle,

Yes Teruel. His house is easy to find. He's one of the least inhabited regions in Spain. Maybe the least inhabited. You just have to look for a little house in the middle of nowhere.

Gracias. Could you record his yelling? Begging for mercy~~

Signed,

Murcia

P.S. If she's bipolar she must take some pills. Change them for another ones~~ This way your hands won't be busy... yet~~

Murcia,

*evil plotting* Hehehe... thank you Murcia. I'll be sure to give him a _lovely_ visit. After I deal with that brother-stealing bitch!

Por nada. Record his yelling? That's... a pretty good idea. You know, for being a region in Spain, I'm starting to believe that we might be friends. Might.

And I'll record his pitiful plea for mercy too!

Signed,

Annabelle

P.S. She does take pills. You know, you have a pretty good mind for these kinds of things. You still have to polish it though.

* * *

><p><strong>NE~ RUN AWAY FROM CRAZY PSYCHO CAPITAL CITIES! D:<strong>


	79. Panama City: Murcia 4

Annabelle,

Oh, then you'll also enjoy your visit to Teruel... He's a sister-stealing bastard. And he'll pay for it :3

Mmm... Despite being from America (the continent, I mean) you're pretty cool. Not as loud, stupid or whiny as some of my siblings.

I want to hear those records~

signed,

Murcia

P.S. do you think she has a crush on someone? you could use him/her to torture her... somehow

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Oh, he will. Trust me on this, I've been trained well. *smirk*

Thanks. I could say the same thing about you. Oh, and practically, all the capitals of the America's are like that. Except Belmopan...

Oh you will. And I'll enjoy recording them every second that it'll last.

Signed,

Annabelle

P.S. Nicaragua with a crush on someone... let's see, she dated Indonesia once, and I heard something about Luxembourg a while back... and I feel something may be going on with her and that egocentrically idiot Venezuela.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Belarus? And Valencia hasn't noticed yet? And now, we add another sibling jealous of another person that spends quality time with his\her sibling! ^^<strong>


	80. Nicaragua 25

*sigh* don't ask me. Managua's been like that for awhile...

Matagalpa: *yawn* why does my head hurt? *looks over at Panama, smiles and waves* hallo Panama~

Managua: *glare* don't talk to him.

Matagalpa: *blink* why not?

* * *

><p>O-Okay...<p>

Hola Matagalpa! ^^ You finally woke up!

E-Eh! *hides behind Nicaragua, terrified*

Annabelle: *glare* First of all, Nicaragua was the one who hugged him first, so therefore, she has the blame. Second of all, DANIEL, STOP BEING SUCH A PATHETIC CRY BABY FOR GOD'S SAKE!

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahaha! *continues running* This is so fun! :DD They'll never catch us with our hetalia fangirl speed~!<strong>

**ADMIT IT! YOU'RE BOTH JEALOUS!**

**Annabelle: Shut the fuck up, you annoying douche bag! *looks at Managua* Eh... temporary truce?**


	81. Panama City: Murcia 5

Annabelle,

I trust you *smirk*

I'll use the recording for my alarm clock/s. That way, every time I throw it to the wall I'll imagine that it's Teruel :D

Signed,

Murcia

P.S. Mmmm... Venezuela? Let Nica believe that something horrible has happened to him and that it has been her fault. Without her pills, she should believe it. Or maybe let her believe that he's been spreading horrible rumors about her...

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

And I will get the job done.

That's pretty creative. I'll use my recording to make a Teruel plushie for my harpy eagle to destroy.

Signed

Annabelle

P.S. Yes. The ego centrical bastard. And if letting Colombia torture Venezuela right now, I guess it's already her fault. To bad that she's to fucking busy hogging my brother!

* * *

><p><strong>So, she's evil when her sister's not around. That's so cool! :D<strong>


	82. Nicaragua 26

*sigh* Diego, leave. You're upsetting Panama.

Managua: *glares at Panama and stalks off*

Matagalpa: ja~ why was I asleep again? *looks at arm* and why do I have this puncture mark?

* * *

><p>Annabelle: I don't even want to stay here either. *walks towards the door, but stops next to Matagalpa* Hm... *kicks him in the gut* Hmmpp! *storms off*<p>

H-Hey! T-that wasn't very n-nice...

Um... about that... I... I think I shoot you w-with a sleeping dart...

* * *

><p><strong>Nee~ Don't deny it! You're both jealous~! Because Annie really loves her brother, right Annie? You can't deny it now! ;P<strong>

**Annabelle: STOP SAYING NEE~! IT"S SO BLOODY ANNOYING! AND SECOND, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! *grabs her guitar out of nowhere***


	83. Panama City: Murcia 6

Annabelle,

It will be an ugly plushie. Your eagle will do something good for the humankind :D

Signed,

Murcia

P.S. You might want some of Valencia's firecrackers. throw some at them. they SHOULD be harmless and they sound as if someone was shooting at them.

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Indeed it will. True, but I'd have to put bacon inside of it for my harpy to get close to it. Harpy knows when things are ugly or not.

Signed,

Annabelle

P.S. Could you send me some? My brother's annoying hetalia fan is getting on my nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahaahahahaha! :p You're just mad because I'm telling you the truth~!<strong>

**Annabelle: Drop Dead.**


	84. Nicaragua 27

Matagalpa: auwa... *grabs stomach* Panama, your sister's mean... you hit me with a dart?

Yes, he did. But he didn't mean it.

Matagalpa: *looks at Panama and hugs him* I forgive you~

(**(And, you're jealous because you think Panama's gonna hurt your family. Right~?**

Managua: I DO NOT! *throws firecrackers*

Nicaragua: =_= our annoying hetalia fangirls and our capitals are fighting.. should we stop them?

* * *

><p>I know...*looks at the floor in shame*<p>

I-I... Thank you Matagalpa ^^ *hugs back*

**Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *rolling on the floor laughing* P-Panama HAHAHAHA h-hurting your HAHAHAHAHAHA family? BEST JOKE EVER~! *gasps for breath* Managua, Dani wouldn't even hurt a fly~!**

Annabelle: Maybe Dani won't, but I CAN! *starts throwing sharp things*

Um... I don't know...


	85. Nicaragua 28

Matagalpa: you're welcome~

I'm going to go see where Managua stormed off to.

Matagalpa: ooh! You wanna play a game~!

((Managua: SHUT UP! That weird liquid makes him act different. *glares at Panama* who knows what the hell he'll do next...

Nicaragua: *groan* screw this, I'm going somewhere else...

**Bwa.. stop being mean to Panama. He's too cute to be mad at... SHARP OBJECTS! Lookie~ it's like a rainshower~))**

* * *

><p>*smiles*<p>

oh, okay~!

A game~? Which one? :D

**...*hits Managua incessantly on the head with my knuckle* Ne~ Do you know anything at all~? Is something in there~? Do I have to explain it to you~? ^^**

Nica? Where are you going?

Annabelle: C-Cute! Bitch! *starts throwing bigger and MORE sharper things*

*blink* Cute? *looks at Matagalpa* *tilts his head on the side* I'm cute?


	86. Nicaragua 29

Matagalpa: um, do you have a kareoke machine? I was playing that with  
>Valencia and it's really fun~<p>

Managua: *in the background* I'M NOT GONNA ** APOLOGIZE!

((Managua: *glares* stop that. I already have to deal with León doing this to  
>me =_=<p>

Nicaragua: I'm going somewhere that isn't filled with sharp objects and your  
>sister's rage. My annoying hetalia fangirl's gonna be acting like that for<br>awhile. You might want to leave the room...

**Si~! He's adorable~ *hugs Panama* *looks at sharp objects* now it's a thunder**  
><strong>storm~<strong>

Matagalpa: ja~ she apparently thinks your cute!

**Si! *takes out chart* according to this chart, your cuteness level groups you**  
><strong>to the cuteness equivelancy of Belize and Matagalpa!<strong>

* * *

><p>A karaoke machine? I think I have one downstairs in the basement! ^^<p>

Was that Managua? He sounded mad...

**Well, now you have to deal with me too~! :D I'm still going to explain to you a few things you surely have to know! *stands back* Now, a powerpoint! *claps hands and a powerpoint presentation appears reflected on the opposite wall* Ne~ ^^**

Oh... I guess that makes sense... but, why would I want to leave? *blinks*

*get hugged* E-eh, Hola~! ^^

Annabelle: *twitch twitch* No. Bitch. Hugs. My. Brother. *lifts the biggest and heaviest thing she can find in the room: the couch*

Hehehe *scratches the back of his head shyly*

Really? C:


	87. Nicaragua 30

Matagalpa: yay~ ja, I think that was Diego... I wonder why he sounded mad.

Managua: I'm NOT GOING TO- wait... is that the bat? No, not la bata!

((Managua: ...oh joy =_= *curls up in a ball on the floor* I'm going to sleep.

Nicaragua: *points to Annabelle with the couch* unless you want to accidentally be squashed by that I suggest you leave...

***looks at Annabelle innocently* aw, but I'm not a bitch. I'm a werewolf~ *wags tail that randomly appeared* *picks up couch from Annabelle* this is fun to carry~ *runs around with it and accidentally drops it on Annabelle* oopsies~**

Matagalpa: ja~ that's what she said~))

* * *

><p>Me too. Hey, did you just hear him scream something about a bat, or was it me? O.o<p>

M-Managua? A-Are you okay?

**Ne~! *throws him a pencil* Don't fall asleep! I'm about to start my presentation~! :C**

*gulp* U-Um... I-I think I'll go g-get the karaoke now ^^; *leaves the room quickly*

Annabelle: What the fuck? What is a werewolf doing here! HEY! GIVE ME THE COUCH BACK-*couch falls on top of her* ...Ow.


	88. Nicaragua 31

Matagalpa:...I think Mutti got upset at Diego...

Managua: I'm FINE DAMMIT! ow...

((Managua: =_= let me sleep dammit... I haven't slept well in a week.

Nicaragua: and I'm going... anywhere but here. *leaves quickly*

**...oops. *Starts poking Annabelle's face* she's fun when she's not trying to**  
><strong>kill me~<strong>

Matagalpa: =D *has no idea what's going on*

* * *

><p>Matagalpa~! Look! ^^ I found the karaoke system! Now, we can play~!<p>

Are you sure? You don't look too well to me...

**Ne~ Well, I haven't slept at all in five days, and I'm not as grumpy as you are! Now, stand up, my presentation is about to start~! :3**

Wow... she left very fast...

Annabelle: ...*groan*... *slowly blinks her eyes open* What happened? *looks at who's poking her cheek* Get. Away. From. Me. You mutt!

Matagalpa? Why is Annie under a couch? *looks up to Matagalpa*


	89. Nicaragua 32

Matagalpa: yay~

Managua: i'm. Fine. *glares at Panama* and I don't wanna! I already got hit on  
>the head with a bat.<p>

Aw~ I'm a mutt now~? But werewolves are our own breed~ *smiles happily while  
>continuing to poke Annabelle's cheek*<p>

Matagalpa: um, she dropped the couch on Annabelle, I think...

Honduras: *pops up* where's Nicaragua?

Pelucha: *attacks Honduras*

* * *

><p>I know! Now... were do we connect it?<p>

W-What did I d-do know? I-I just asked if y-you were o-okay *scared*

**So? Stand up! Come on~ If you don't I'll sing an annoying song~!**

Annabelle: Stop. That! If you don't stop, I'll call over the person who taught me everything I know, and my master could easily turn you to dust! *tries to lift the couch off herself*

*blink* D-Dropped! B-but how did she carry it in the first place...?

H-Honduras? *Pelucha attacks Honduras* H-Honduras!


	90. Nicaragua 33

Matagalpa: Um, to the TV maybe?

Managua: I was talking to your annoying hetalia fangirl. But I'm still not happy with you. *turns* no. I already live with her *points to me singing a song* that threat doesn't work on me.

**Your master? *tilts head to the side* I wanna meet him! Or her if they're a girl! *jumps up and down happily***

Nicaragua: *randomly pops up* my annoying hetalia fangirl is a werewolf.. don't ask...

Pelucha: *walks back to Panama happily*

Honduras: *groans*

* * *

><p>Which one?<p>

*sigh* b-but it was all an a-accident...

**Ne~ It's not any song! It's *drumroll* _Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows_~! :D**

Annabelle: ...(hm... Master would not be happy to see a werewolf... and I can't risk getting the house destroyed... but, on the other hand, I'd get to see Master again and learn more torture techniques. Besides, the werewolf is annoying me) ...Fine.

O.o a werewolf...? How is that even possible? I thought werewolves were only fairy tales... Just like vampires!

*blink* T-That must have hurt a lot... * walks over to Honduras* Big Brother? Are you okay?


	91. Panama City: Murcia 7

Annabelle,

Clever harpy, indeed.

Signed,

Murcia

P.S. Of course. I always keep some in case Valencia needs them~~

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

I know. I trained it myself after all.

Signed,

Annabelle

P.S. Thanks. I need a few more in order to shove a few down this annoying hetalia fan's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows~!<strong>


	92. Panama City: Murcia 8

Annabelle,

More? The ones that I have left are Valencia's. She wanted me to keep them til  
>Fallas. They're a bit more dangerous than the others...<p>

I'll send some =D

Signed,

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Yes. More. The more dangerous the better!

Thanks.

Signed,

Annabelle

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS~! <strong>


	93. Nicaragua 34

Matagalpa: um... that one!

Managua: don't care. It's bad enough I'm even letting Matagalpa talk to you...

Managua (again): =_= the hell?

Yay~! *hugs Panama city and runs off*

Nicaragua: don't ask me...

**Don't compare me to a vampire! *pouts, and then smiles again* but since you're**  
><strong>so cute I'll forgive you! *hugs Panama*<strong>

Honduras: *groans* I'm fine... *looks at Nicaragua* Nica~ you wanna-

Nicaragua no =_=

* * *

><p>The plasma? Oki!<p>

B-But... Matagalpa is m-my friend...

**Wait, I have an even better song! _Guararé! _Or maybe _The drum of happiness!_**

Annabelle: ...imbecil. *smirks* And I'm going to do her a favor and end her mysery. *takes her cellphone out after escaping the couch, and dials over 666 times*

You don't like vampires? I-I'm sorry... *giggles* Not to hard! ^^

*sigh of relief* You got me worried. *question mark appears* Do what?


	94. Panama City : Murcia 9

Annabelle,

Valencia seems to think the same...

Eh... has your "annoying hetalia fan" spent too much time with Netherlands?

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

But it's the truth! ^^ The bigger the damage the better!

Fortunately, no~! She just spent too much time with the pasta freak~!

Annabelle

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no... Annabelle is in a good mood! D: Maybe she's happy because her master's coming over... DD:<strong>


	95. Colombia 5

Panama!

I hope so too! I always thought that Annie was a bit like Romano though...

Yeah, i have to convince my boss though...

Something about sexual tension...although i have no idea what that is ...

Annie! At least let your brother have a last sip!

O-o B-Bogota was talking to you? And was trying to make Dani feel bad?

I'll have to talk to her..

Jajaja, sí todavía soy una fanática del café como tu recuerdas...

Con Amour,

Juanita

Colombia

(P.S. (to the author) I hope i didn't make any mistakes in spanish! I'm raised in America so i might mess up and i don't trust google translate XD)

* * *

><p>Colombia!<p>

They do act a bit alike!

You could do it easily! A demonstration could help a lot! ^^

Sexual... tension...? That sounds a bit like the thing everyone talks about! Asexual, bisexual, homosexual, metrosexual... I don't have a clue at what they mean, but they sound a lot alike!

Annabelle: Let me think about it... No. And yes. With a lot of offense, your capital is a bitch.

Now that's the sister I remember! ^^ I could send you some Hacienda la Esmeralda cofee! It has one some prices, so I want to send you some with this letter! :D

Con cariño,

Dani

**Don't worry! YOu're actually pretty good at Spanish! I just fixed a few mistakes, but you did great!**

**And never ever trust google translate.**


	96. Nicaragua 35

Matagalpa: yay~

Managua: *glares* the drum of happiness? But I don't fell happy. In fact, I  
>feel the opposite. I feel pissed.<p>

**Well, I'm okay with vampires since mi Mamà is one, but I just don't like**  
><strong>being compared to them. I'm part Transylvania Saxon~ (Germans in transylvania.<strong>  
><strong>I'm part Prussian AND part German :D)). He's so adorable! *snuggles Panama*<strong>

Nicaragua: eh, you don't need to know.

Honduras: what I was asking was-

Nicaragua: *hits Honduras with the bat* I SAID HE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!

* * *

><p><strong>YEA~! Well, the song will get you feeling better! *starts singing* <strong>

**Panameño, panameño, panameño vida mía,  
>yo quiero que tú me lleves al tambor de la alegría.<br>Al tambor y al tambor,  
>donde está la vida mía.<br>Yo quiero que tú me lleves  
>al tambor de la alegría. :DD<strong>

That's pretty cool! ^^ *doesn't fight back*

*blink* Why not?

_Someone: Yea! Why don't you tell him? He's going to find out sooner or later!... And what's that smell? It's kinda like a mixture between werewolf and vampire! Well, apart from the scent of delicious blood of course._

Annabelle_:_ Hey! I want to introduce you to someone~!


	97. Panama City: Murcia 10

Annabelle

Right...

Do you mean Italy? The Northern one seems stupid and he's annoying. The other one is funny. Valencia tests her firecrackers on him~~ It's soo entertaining~~

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Yea, that's the one.

I bet it is! Could you send me a video copy?

Annabelle


	98. Nicaragua 36

Managua: *is not amused*

**Si~ I guess I'm part vampire, but the vampire doesn't really show.**

Nicaragua: =_= i'd rather he not know. Honduras is very perverted when he  
>wants to be...<p>

***blink* hola~ *waves happily***

* * *

><p><strong>Tehee~! ^^<strong>

*a cloaked figure stands next to Annabelle*

Annabelle: I want to introduce you to my master. The one who has taught me everything I know about breaking the spirit and the body. I present to you the country of nightmares, demons and creatures of the night. Transylvania!

Cloaked figure: Hi! Uff... this cloak is killing me! * takes off the cloak to reveal an extremely attractive and hot girl with black hair and purple-red eyes*

Transylvania: Perverted you say? *toothed grin* And who might you be? *gets inhumanely fast to over evemiliana and Panama are* You do look like a human, but you smell like a mixture of werewolf and vampire. *shrugs* Ah~ demons these days! They just can't spend a day without harassing another for sex~!


	99. Nicaragua 37

**Hola Transylvania~ *smiles, which shows canine fangs***

Nicaragua: ugh, I haven't even DONE anything with him and he harrasses me...  
>wait. Transylvania? As in R-Romania's sister? *pales*<p>

Costa Rica: she's terrified of Romania.

**Si! I'm part werewolf, and apparently part vampire.**

**You're pretty~ hey Annabella~ your master's pretty~**

* * *

><p>Transylvania: Hi dear~ *faces Nicaragua* You <em>could<em> say that, but I'm considered more of an ancient empire. *waves nonchalantly* You see, I was considered "to dangerous" for humans, so all the land that was covered with night creatures, disappeared with me to another world. And the only night creature that could stay was Romania. But considering our little werewolf hybrid here, I guess that some humans came along with us, and the result was sent back here~! Terrified of Romania you say? *get's really really close to Nicaragua with her inhumane speed* But, there is absolutely no need to be afraid of us. We just suck blood once in a while.

**Wow...**

Transylvania: I can see that. But just to be sure, *cuts a little bit of skin with one of her nails* I'd have to have a little taste! *drips one of her fingers in the cut, and then tastes it* Hm... 65% human...30% werewolf... and 5% vampire, to be exact! *spooky grin*

Annabelle: Master, you're being a bit crude for them. They're not as used to you as Atlas and Goldie Locks. Oh. She just looks like that because she's also a succubus. You know, sex demon?

Daniel: Uh...*looks at Honduras* Sex?...What's that?

* * *

><p><strong>( And now, I have to change the rating... NE~ ! 100 LETTERS~!)<strong>


	100. Nicaragua 38

Nicaragua:*pales even more*

Costa Rica: wow... I never knew She could get that pale...

Wow, that's cool! You can find that out just by tasting someone's blood?

Honduras: well... *conversation about what sex is*

El Salvador:...I think you broke him...

* * *

><p>Transylvania: Hm... you'd make a great vampire you know? Of course! Being a country in which 99% of the populations are night creatures, it comes naturally!<p>

Daniel: O.O... ah...*faints on the spot*

**NE! MI PATRIA! **

Annabelle: ...you really shouldn't have told him that.

Transylvania: I didn't know modern countries didn't know about sex! Much less faint when hearing about it! *sigh* Tsk tsk tsk. I have so much to teach you~!


	101. Nicaragua 39

Gracias~ bwa! Panama!

Nicaragua: *gets out of scared mode and hits Honduras on the head with her  
>bat* YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!<p>

Honduras: ow! OW!

Costa Rica: Dios Mio.. Panama? *flicks forehead* wake up por favor...

* * *

><p>Panama: *doesn't even stir*<p>

Annabelle: wow. *lightly kicks him*

Transylvania: And that boy is your country apprentice? Now THAT'S hard to believe! ;)

**NO! What do we do? D:**


	102. Nicaragua 40

**U-um... Panama! Colombia wants you to move in with her again!**

Nicaragua: =_= you HAD to bring her into this, didn't you?

Honduras: *tries to sneak away*

Nicaragua: OH NO YOU DON'T! *beats Honduras senseless*

* * *

><p>Annabelle: That won't work. One of Colombia's biggest mistakes was to let Dani go, and she has regretted it ever since. So, she wants him to move back again. Not that we ever will with that little whore!<p>

**U-uh... Panama! Um... the canal is in pieces!**

Panama: ...

Transylvania: Hmmph... maybe I could... nah. Atlas would bug me for a while. But... maybe I could!


	103. Nicaragua 41

**Dios Mio... how'll we wake him up?**

Managua: *starts bopping Panama on the head repeatedly*

Pelucha: *chases after Honduras*

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know! Um... empanadas?<strong>

Annabelle: Managua. =_= That doesn't help him at all.

Transylvania: Apprentice? I found this letter in the mail box and it's directed towards the little guy. Will you answer it for him?

Annabelle: I'm busy.

Transylvania: Fine then. I'll respond the letter myself. It's from this so called Colombia.

Annabelle: I don't care if you answer back, eat it or burn it.

Transylvania: *shrug* understood.


	104. Nicaragua 42

**Dios Mio... how'll we wake him up?**

Managua: *starts bopping Panama on the head repeatedly*

Pelucha: *chases after Honduras*

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know! Um... empanadas?<strong>

Annabelle: Managua. =_= That doesn't help him at all.

Transylvania: Apprentice? I found this letter in the mail box and it's directed towards the little guy. Will you answer it for him?

Annabelle: I'm busy.

Transylvania: Fine then. I'll respond the letter myself. It's from this so called Colombia.

Annabelle: I don't care if you answer back, eat it or burn it.

Transylvania: *shrug* understood.


	105. Nicaragua 43

**Ooh! I like empanadas! *looks at Panama* oh right! *goes to get empanadas***

Managua: I know. *continues bopping Panama on the head*

Nicaragua: oh, you're answering a letter for Colombia? Tell her I hate her por  
>favor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me too! They are my love and passion! :) Quickly!<strong>

Annabelle: Then why are you still hitting him?

Transylvania: Understood.


	106. Nicaragua 44

***runs back with empanadas* yay~**

Managua: because it amuses me, that's why.

Nicaragua: gracias. *hits Honduras on the head with a bat*

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~! *takes on from the plate and starts eating it* Yum~!<strong>

Annabelle: That'd give him a concussion if repeatedly done, you know that right?

Transylvania: My pleasure. Perhaps, would you want help with the little guy?


	107. Nicaragua 45

**Empanadas~ *takes one off plate* wait... *places one next to Panama* there we**  
><strong>go~<strong>

Managua: yep. I'm perfectly aware.

Nicaragua: hm, maybe. *drags Managua off Panama* stop it.

Managua: =_= +

* * *

><p><strong>Now, when he wakes up, he'll have a delicious empanada! ^^<strong>

Annabelle: Then?

Transylvania: I may not be good at healing, but a fellow ancient empire of mine does~ Maybe I can transport him here so he can fix your brother. Bam! As easy as that! ^^

Panama: ...*pretty knocked out*

**I think Panama looks adorable like this~**


	108. Nicaragua 46

**Si! Exactly my logic!**

Nicaragua: that. Is a good idea. What's his name?

**Si~ *takes picture of Panama* but he ALWAYS look adorable~**

* * *

><p><strong>That way, he won't go hungry!<strong>

Transylvania: Oh, his name is Atlas. He's this very very tall handsome dude with sandy hair and blue-green eyes, that wears blue body armor when he's at home! I'll transport him now! *raises both index fingers* Now, the process is easy. Each world has their own key. And to make sure no one takes the keys, I put an additional lock. It's this! *she moves her fingers as if they were batons, and a very sad unique music fills the room* It reflects on the empire's history~ It's pretty right?

Annabelle: Mister Atlas is coming to see us? Uff. Nicaragua, I must warn you. Do not get on his nerves.

**He's so cute~ Nya~ Will you share the pictures with me?**


	109. Nicaragua 47

**Yep ^^**

Nicaragua: it is pretty. And Annabelle, I won't. I'd rather not die.

**Of course~ *sends pictures* yay~**

* * *

><p>Transylvania: I know!<p>

_**Somebody: KYAAAAAAH!**_

*someone falls on top of Transylvania from nowhere*

**_Somebody__: Ow... what the fuck! Transylvania? What in the name of the sun is going on? Why did you transport me here? And where am I?_**

Transylvania: *blink* Wait... El Dorado? What are you doing here? *sits up* I called ATLAS not YOU!

El Dorado: Well, your spells suck! And I was visiting him, you know! That stupid portal of yours just appeared out of nowhere and sucked me in!

Transylvania: Well *eyelashes flutter* maybe you should look at where you step on next time~

Annabelle: Oh shit! *looks at the ceiling* Why does it have to be the blonde one?


	110. Nicaragua 48

Belize: *tilts head to the side* that guy visits my dreams at night.

Managua: =_= magic confuses me.

Nicaragua:...*steps back one step*

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* Maybe it was a prophetic dream!<strong>

Annabelle: tell me about it =_=

Transylvania: So... now what Goldie Locks?

El Dorado: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Transylvania: ...you still haven't answered Goldie locks.

El Dorado: *pulsing vein*

Transylvania: ^^

El Dorado: ...*sigh* you're indeed a lost case. Fine. Atlas gave me a bit of his special water, so we might use it to open another portal.

Transylvania: OR, we can use it directly on the little guy! Jeez! Even though you're mad out of gold, you aren't very bright!

El Dorado: ...What? Who are you talking about? Hahaha. Very funny. -_-


	111. Nicaragua 49

Belize: maybe it WAS a prophetic dream!

Managua:...I'm going to go now... *leaves*

Belize: *Pedro pops out of his hair* Pedro~ you decided to join us~?

**Prophetic dreams~ *wags tail that randomly appeared again***

* * *

><p>El Dorado: Wow. That is pretty cool. Hm... didn't Maya have one of those?<p>

Transylvania: Oh yeah! But I'm not sure if it died yet. Remember that she hates me since I tried to sleep with her boyfriend?

El Dorado: Uf. Don't remind me of that incident.

**Um.. I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but... could you do something about him? *points to Panama***

El Dorado: Sure. *takes a little vial out of a pocket* All yours!

**_Someone: You took that without permission._**

El Dorado and Transylvania: Atlas!


	112. Nicaragua 50

Belize: Maya? As in mi Abuela Maya?

Nicaragua: wonder if they know mi Mamà Nicarao...

**Oh, that's Atlas~ he looks cool :D**

* * *

><p>Annabelle: What did I say before? No messing with him. Why? Because he's taller than freaking Russia.<p>

Atlas: Yes. Her too.

El Dorado: E-Eh, hi Atlas! You aren't mad, now are you?

Atlas: *raises an eyebrow*

El Dorado: O-Okay, I get it!

Transylvania: Someone's in trouble~

El Dorado: Shut Up.

**I know~ :D Excuse me Mr. Atlas? Could you help out with Daniel? *points at Panama still knocked out* He won't wake up!**

Atlas: *nod* Atlas is only a surname. My real name's Atlantis.

**O.o A-Atlantis?**


	113. Nicaragua 51

Nicaragua: *nods* okay.

**Wow! That's so cool :D**

Belize: wow!

* * *

><p>Atlas: <span>*crouches down and puts a hand on Dani's forehead*<span>

Panama: ...*groan*

Transylvania: I think we should leave now.

El Dorado: Agreed. He's probably going to hurt us some way, so lets hide over at Inca's?

Transylvania: Good idea.


	114. Nicaragua 52

Nicaragua: wait, what? *goes in the corner of a room*

Belize: goodbye~ can you tell Abuela Maya I said hola~?

**Yay~ he's waking up!**

* * *

><p>El Dorado: H-Hey! Don't get depressed. Me and Erin really want to escape from some serious punishment! That's all!<p>

Trans: Yea! What Ray just said. You see, we aren't allowed to come here, but I do it anyways!

E.D: It's not personal or anything. Sure! I'll tell her. Since Trans here can't because of the way Maya acted when Trans tried to steal Aztec away from her.

Trans: Bye!

*Both of them teleport by Trans's magic*

Atlas: Hm... this kid has suffered an extreme emotional trauma. He'll be okay. *stands up*

**Thank you so much~! ^^**


	115. Nicaragua 53

Nicaragua: okay then...

Belize: Gracias~

**Muchas gracias: *hugs Panama***

* * *

><p>Panama: *groan*<p>

Annabelle: Bye Atlas.

**Bye~! **

Atlas: I'll leave now. Hope you don't mind, but I took the memory away from him. He'll heal without it. *disappears in a puff of smoke*


	116. Nicaragua 54

Nicaragua: good. He didn't need to know that stuff...

Belize: Panama! *hugs Panama*

**Panama~**

* * *

><p>Panama: *moan*...*slowly blinks his eyes open*<p>

Annabelle: Good for you. And now that my master isn't here, I'll leave now. *leaves*


	117. Nicaragua 55

**Welcome back Panama~**

Belize: *hugs Panama* hermano~

* * *

><p>Panama: *blink* Did something happen?<p>

**Oh Panama. If only you knew...**


	118. Nicaragua 56

Belize: you passed out! *teary eyed and hugs Panama*

*Snuggles Panama*

* * *

><p>Panama: I-I did? Hehe! Th-that tickles! And I'm f-fine, really! Hehehe!<p> 


	119. Nicaragua 57

Belize: b-but I thought you weren't going to wake up! *hugs Panama tighter  
>and starts crying*<p>

Nicaragua: he WAS worried about you..

* * *

><p>Panama: Don't worry Belize! ^^ *hugs Belize* I'm okay. See? I'm awake, and I'm giving you a giant hug! Don't cry...<p> 


	120. Nicaragua 58

Belize: *hugs Panama*

Nicaragua: *hugs Panama as well*

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ I love group hugs~! *Hugs all three of them*<strong>

Panama: ^^


	121. Nicaragua 59

Belize: *hugs Panama*

Nicaragua: *hugs Panama as well*

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ I love group hugs~! *Hugs all three of them*<strong>

Panama: ^^


	122. Nicaragua 60

**Group hugs are the best *hugs everyone***

Belize: *wipes his eyes* s-so you're okay, hermano?

* * *

><p><strong>Group hugs are also fun! Especially with friends~<strong>

Panama: Mmhmm! *nods* ^^ But I don't remember how I fainted... is that bad?


	123. Nicaragua 62

**Si~ it's so true~**

***hugs Panama* well I'm glad you're okay**.

Nicaragua: eh, no. It's not bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Especially if two of them are as adorable Belize and Panama~ *squeal*<strong>

Panama: Thank you! I'm sorry about worrying you that much...

Panama: If you say so ^^


	124. Valencia 1

Hola Panamá~

I'm Valencia, the City of Fire~

I think one of my siblings has been sending letters to your sister. They must  
>be good friends since Murcia sent her some of my firecrackers. I mean, I would<br>only send my most dangerous firecrackers to people that I trust A LOT. ^^

So... How are things going?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Hola Valencia!<p>

It's nice to meet you!

Uh... I really don't know if that's true. You see, I fainted a while ago, and I can't remember why! ^^; So, sorry.

Firecrackers? D-Dangerous F-Firecrackers? Uh oh... Annabelle+ firecrackers= Not good.

And a few family members are visiting me! :D

With a smile,

Dani \ Panama


	125. Nicaragua 63

**Right! **

Belize: *hugs Panama* just don't do it again, okay?

Nicaragua: *ruffles Panama's hair* well, it's good that you're up ^^

* * *

><p>Panama: *nod* I'll do my best! :D<p>

Panama: ^^ Hahaha~! I love it when you do that~ ^^


	126. Valencia 2

Hola Panamá,

You fainted... Do you feel well? I wanted to invite you to La Tomatina (it's  
>at the end of this month), but if you don't feel well, I guess you shouldn't<br>come :(

Well, Dangerous, DANGEROUS... People might get a bit burnt but I don't think  
>anyone's going to lose *many* limbs... *coughs*<p>

Awww... I like when my family visits me~~ Or friends~~ Who's visiting you, if  
>you don't mind telling me?<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Hola Valencia!<p>

Actually, I feel quite happy! The Tomatina? I think I heard of it before... isn't that festival were you throw tomatoes at people? Can I go? I feel well enough! Really! ^^

But Annie could do a lot of things with firecrackers...

Me too~! Well, Brother Belize, Big Sister Nicaragua and her Hetalia fan, Big Brother El Salvador, Big Brother Costa Rica and Big Brother Honduras are here! :D And my hetalia fan is here too! ^^

Con cariño,

Dani


	127. Nicaragua 64

Belize: good. *looks at kareoke machine* ooh! You think we could play this~?

Nicaragua: *smiles* I know you do.

* * *

><p>Sure! :D You want to be the first one?<p>

*smiles bigger* ^^ I really really do!

* * *

><p><strong>Two Costa Rican cousins wouldn't leave me alone! D:<strong>


	128. Nicaragua 65

Belize: well you can go first if you want to. I don't care either way ^^

Nicaragua: ^^

Matagalpa: *pops up* can I play too?

* * *

><p>Okay! :D<p>

:)

Sure! The more the better! ^^ Do you want to go first?

* * *

><p><strong>Uff... tell me about it. Can't they stand a bit of heat?<strong>


	129. Nicaragua 66

Nicaragua: *ruffles Panama's hair again* ^^

Matagalpa: um, sure I guess. ^^

* * *

><p>Hahahaha! ^^<p>

*nod* What song do you want?

* * *

><p><strong>It was actually very funny to see them complain! :D<strong>


	130. Nicaragua 67

Nicaragua: ^^

Matagalpa: um, that one *points to a song*

* * *

><p>:D<p>

Uh, right. If you say so... but, are you sure you want that one? It's a bit complicated, and it's in Spanish...

* * *

><p><strong>It was~ but it got annoying after an hour or two. ^^;<strong>


	131. Nicaragua 68

Matagalpa: I'm fine with that. I know Spanish too, remember?

* * *

><p>U-Uh... well, *scratches the back of his head with one hand* I've never heard you speak it before, so I uh... thought you didn't know it... ^^;;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It was. But then they went into a shopping frenzy in every store they could find. They said something about it being cheaper here, or something like that...<strong>


	132. Nicaragua 69

Matagalpa: oh, that's because I normally speak German. But I can speak  
>Spanish. It IS expected of me since Mutti is a spanish speaking country ^^<p>

* * *

><p>I'm really really sorry though. ^^;<p>

Oh, and you start the song with that button on the microphone! The big red one! C:

* * *

><p><strong>And the funniest part: Both of them are boys! XD<strong>


	133. Nicaragua 70

Matagalpa: it's okay. Oh, okay *pushes button and starts singing*

Nicaragua: wait... where's Managua?

* * *

><p>Hm... wait, we're is Annie?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As an official living dead person, that isn't much of a problem! :D<strong>

**And then again, I couldn't help but think of your Costa Rica in those two!**


	134. Nicaragua 71

Nicaragua: Dios Mio, where the hell is he?

* * *

><p>I don't know... maybe he's outside in the backyard...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ Thank you! They <em>are<em> funny, so I can't blame you! ^^**

**Oh, and I asked them what they thought of Nicaragua, and you won't believe what they answered me...**


	135. Nicaragua 72

Nicaragua: I'll go check outside then.

* * *

><p>Okay! ^^ Be careful though! And, I forgot, *gives Nicaragua some keys* I uh... locked the backyard after Vene and Argentina invaded and they made a huge mess.. So you can open the door with those!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>A conversation with my Costa Rican cousins about Nicaragua:<span>**

**Me: What do you think of Nicaragua?**

_**Them: Ugh... We don't like Nicaragua at all.**_

**Me: Why?**

_**Them: Because, the Nicas always go through the borders as if Costa Rica was their second house! And, they always cause all the bad things that happen over there.**_

**Me: Uh huh... bad things?**

_**Them: Yea! Most of them a**__**re dangerous, and the ones that normally kill someone or steal, are the Nicas!**_

**Me: ...Right... and why do you two call them Nicas instead of Nicaraguans? **

_**Them: That's what we Costa Ricans-**_

**Me: Ticos! ^^**

_**Them: ... that's what we call the Nicaraguans. It's considered an insult in our country to call someone a Nicas.**_

**Me: ...wow. Can't you be a bit tolerant? =_=**


	136. Nicaragua 73

Nicaragua: gracias hermanito.

Belize:...where's Belmopan? I remember him coming here with me...

* * *

><p>Por nada Luisa! ^^<p>

*blink* Belmopan was here? Um... maybe he's with Annie and Diego!

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ That's so true! <strong>

**Conversation with one of them:**

**Me: So... what do you want to be when you grow up?**

**Him: Eh... I think I want to be a soldier.**

**Me: *blink* a soldier? Why? And how will you be one if Costa Rica doesn't have an army?**

**Him: Well, ever since a kid, I've always like those kinds of things. Guns, camouflage wear, and war games, I mean. And I could be a soldier for the U.S. Army!**

**Me: ...why will you risk your life for another country that's not yours? And what has the U.S. done for you to start with? *disbelief***

**Him: Uh...**


	137. Valencia 3

¡Hola Panamá!

I'm glad you feel happy. Yes! That one! And I think I'm gonna held a contest.  
>If someone kills S. Italia throwing him tomatoes, I'll give them whatever they<br>ask for =D Come if you want~~

Can she? I do mascletàs with them. Yay~~ I can't wait until Fallas~~~~

That's a lot of people! I hope you enjoy their visits!

Con amor,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Hola Valencia! ^^<p>

Thank you~!

I'll definitely go there! I doubt I'd kill S. Italia, but I could at least throw him a few tomatoes if you want me to!

Fallas? When is it? Could I go and see? :D

I am! ^^ I always love to see them visit me!

Con cariño,

Dani


	138. Nicaragua 74

Belize: ...probably~ I wonder where big brother Honduras went...

*tilts his head on the side* Wasn't he here a little while ago?

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ I just had to put it up when you said that Costa Ricans loved the U.S.! ^^<strong>


	139. Nicaragua 75

Belize: well, Nica just left so I guess he followed her.

Most probably he _did..._

* * *

><p><strong>Your welcome~! ^^<strong>


	140. Nicaragua 76

Belize: I'll just assume he did ^^" oh look! Matagalpa finished the song

* * *

>Okay! ^^ Wow! Look at the score he got! <div> 


	141. Nicaragua 77

Matagalpa: Valencia says I'm good at singing ^^

Belize: wow... that's a good score!

* * *

><p>No wonder Valencia said that :D You're great!<p>

It really is! ^^


	142. Nicaragua 78

Matagalpa: really? :D

Belmopan: *walks in* oye, Panama. Managua wants to talk to you.

* * *

><p>Yup *nod nod* ^^<p>

Ah, hola Belmopan! *blink* Managua wants to talk to me? I thought he didn't even want to see me.


	143. Nicaragua 79

Matagalpa: yay~

Belmopan: *shrugs* don't ask me why he wants to talk to you. I don't  
>understand him at all<p>

* * *

><p>You've got to teach me how to sing like that! ^^<p>

O-Okay... where is he at?


	144. Nicaragua 80

Matagalpa: okay!

Belmopan: he's in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In the k-kitchen? O-Okay... *walks out, into the kitchen*<p> 


	145. Nicaragua 81

Belmopan: oi! Diego! Panama's here.

Managua: ...

* * *

><p>H-Hola M-Managua. *starts shaking* I-Is something w-wrong?<p> 


	146. Nicaragua 82

Belmopan: *leaves*

Managua: *sigh* I'm ...sorry.

* * *

><p>B-Bye Belmopan...<p>

*stops shaking* You're... sorry?

* * *

><p><strong>Panama and Diego are finally making peace! :D<strong>


	147. Nicaragua 83

Managua: si... I'm sorry. I just get really protective of my siblings, I  
>guess...<p>

* * *

><p>*runs up to Diego and hugs him* Thank you~ I thought you'd hate me forever and ever because of the dart gun incident, and I didn't want that to happen. Really! I just drink that stuff Annie gives me and hope for the best! But I never remember what I do, and I scare people when I act like that! And sometimes they get really mad like you did with me! Thankyothankyouthankyou for forgiving me~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ It's just impossible to hate Panama as much as it is to hate Belize or Matagalpa! :D<strong>


	148. Nicaragua 84

*awkwardly hugs Panama back* de nada... I guess... I can't really hold a  
>grudge against you since you're close to Mamà... and you've never really done<br>anything else...

* * *

><p>*hugs harder* Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'll try not to drink that stuff ever again! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>True~! ^^ Ne~ His adorableness just saved him from an eternity of Managua-directed grudges! ^^<strong>


	149. Nicaragua 85

Managua: O-okay! Can't breathe...

* * *

><p>O-Oh, I'm s-sorry! *quickly lets go of Managua sheepishly*<p> 


	150. Nicaragua 86

Managua: *cough* it's okay...

* * *

><p>Hehe ^^;<p>

Oh, and Big Sister Luisa was looking for you in the backyard!


	151. Nicaragua 87

Managua: I know. She already knows where I am

* * *

><p>Ah, okay! ^^ Just for you to know. And Diego? Do you know where Annie is? She kinda disappeared or went somewhere, I can't remember well...<p> 


	152. Nicaragua 88

Managua: no, I don't know where your sister is. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Ah, it's okay... I-I think she's over in the backyard feeding the snakes...<p>

**BOOM!**

O.o D-Did you just h-hear that?


	153. Nicaragua 89

Managua: I know that sound very well... it's firecrackers.

Nicaragua: *runs inside* WHO GAVE PANAMA CITY FIRECRACKERS?

* * *

><p>*speechless* O_O<p>

**BOOM! BANG! BANG!**

*from another room* Panama City: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TEGUCIGALPA, PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH!

* * *

><p><strong>This can't turn out well...<strong>


	154. Nicaragua 90

Managua:...shit... it's a good thing Tegucigalpa isn't here... or at his house...

Nicaragua: where is he?

Managua: I can't tell you that.

* * *

><p>Don't worry! I won't tell Annie where he is either. ^^<p>

**BANG! BOOM! CRASH!**

*from another room* Panama City: ...BWAHAHAHAHAHA! TOO BAD HE TOOK HIS COMPUTER WITH HIM! THAT IMBECILE WILL JUST GET HIMSELF TRACED BY PEOPLE THAT WANT TO KILL HIM! LIKE ME! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Uh oh... that doesn't sound good...

* * *

><p><strong>I want to see who wins! Panama City with her recently acquired firecrackers, or San Salvador's guns of epicness! XD And poor Tegucigalpa is going to be in the middle of everything!<strong>


	155. Nicaragua 91

Managua: ...**... why the hell does mi mejor amigo have to be addicted to his  
>computer? Wait a minute... FIRECRACKERS ARE MY WEAPON DAMMIT! *storms into the<br>room Panama City is in*

Nicaragua:...I think Managua's been firecracker deprived. Dani, lo siento, but  
>I think you're house is gonna burn down...<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: *throwing firecrackers to a wall that is already charred and filled with holes* <strong>BANG! CRACK! BOOM! <strong>*sadistically smiling*

Panama: Um... I kinda thought something like this was going to happen, so I got this awesome machine installed! ^^ And it is turned on with that button over there! *points to a little black button on the wall*

* * *

><p><strong>It will be interesting indeed! Want to bet virtual cookies on the winner? 8D<strong>


	156. Nicaragua 92

Managua: *from a different room*

**BOOOM!**

Nicaragua:... and he found more firecrackers... wait, how did I not notice that  
>button? And what does the machine do?<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City:<p>

**CRASH! THRUSH BANG!**

*scared* M-More? *gulp*

W-Well... you know how it rains at my house most of the time? So, I thought that it would be nice to have fresh air here while it wasn't raining and that I could put something that could let fresh air and sunshine through the house easily! B-But Annie said it was stupid and it was a waste of money... but I installed it anyways for emergencies like this one! ^^ Everything you have to do is press the button, and no more firecrackers! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ Well, you're in luck, because I just made a batch of chocolate chip virtual cookies~! :D<strong>


	157. Nicaragua 93

Nicaragua: well it's a good thing you installed it.

**CRASH BOOM**

Nicaragua: =_= Dios Mio...

Matagalpa: i-is Managua in Firecracker-happy mode again?

* * *

><p>It really is! ^^<p>

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH! BANG! BOOM! CRACK! WOOOSH!**

*Scared even more* W-What do you t-think is g-going on in t-there?

*nod nod* Y-Yea...

And...*gives Nicaragua and Matagalpa an umbrella* You might need this. ^^;

* * *

><p><strong>Now we can bet the virtual chocolate chip cookies on the winner! :D<strong>


	158. Nicaragua 94

Nicaragua:...I think they're fighting...

BOOOM! CRASH!

Nicaragua: gracias

Matagalpa: d-danke...

(**(Yeah! :D I'm betting on San Salvador**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! SLASH WHIP KA-BOOM! CRAAAAASH!<strong>

Por nada! ^^

And now, *opens his own umbrella* we press the button! *presses the button*

*there is a slight shaking, and the roof folds in half, revealing a very sunny day outside*

Ta-da~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ I'm betting a cookie on San Salvador, and another one on Panama City! :D<strong>


	159. Nicaragua 95

Matagalpa: *opens umbrella*

Nicaragua: wow... it looks beautiful outside ^^

* * *

><p>It's very pretty! ^^<p>

And it will rain in...5...4...3...2...1... **KA-BOOM!**

*The sun is covered by dark clouds and starts to rain heavily*

Good thing we have umbrellas! :D

Panama City: NOOOOO! THE FIRECRACKERS!

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ Deal! :D<strong>


	160. Valencia 4

Hola otra vez, Panamá~

You're welcome.

Yes~ At least try! you might win!

Fallas is in March... Now I'm building them. They still look like random  
>sticks of wood hahahahah ^^<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Hola Valencia~<p>

Okay! ^^ I'll do my best!

In March? At least I'll have time to practice throwing tomatoes! ^^

Con cariño,

Dani

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ Forgive me for not answering before! D:<strong>


	161. Panama City: Murcia 11

Annabelle

Sent~

Just look at his face! listen to his yelling~

Valencia is the one laughing ^^

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Thanks for the Firecrackers. I'm going to try them on the soon-to-be-dead Tegucigalpa.

Wow...that was pretty pleasant to hear. I'd laugh too.

AND NOW THE FIRECRACKERS ARE RUINED! D: PANAMA! I"LL BREAK YOUR OTHER HAND FOR THIS!

Panama City


	162. Nicaragua 96

Nicaragua: Dios Mio.

Matagalpa: ^^ rain~

Managua: WHAT THE HELL? DAMMIT!

* * *

><p>^^; That happens a lot.<p>

Panama City: AND NOW THE FIRECRACKERS ARE RUINED! PANAMA! I"LL BREAK YOUR OTHER HAND FOR THIS!

O.o Uh oh...

* * *

><p><strong>2 days are 48 hours, which is 2880 minutes, which are around 172800 seconds! :D<strong>


	163. Nicaragua 97

Matagalpa: I like the rain ^^ it's normally very cloudy at my place since I'm  
>so high up in the mountains. I'm always around clouds!<p>

Managua: DAMMIT!

Nicaragua: no. No hurting Panama.*goes in front of Panama*

Managua: *glares*

* * *

><p>Then you'd like it a lot here! ^^ It rains a lot, almost every day!<p>

U-Uh...*gulp*

*takes Nicaragua's arm and hugs it tightly*

Panama City: Oh, you can't protect him forever. *glares* And when you leave, I promise you he'll get what he deserves.

* * *

><p><strong>Sure! :D I'll help you out at math if you help me with history! :D<strong>


	164. Valencia 5

Panamá

You don't throw tomatoes in Fallas. In Fallas you throw tons of FIRECRACKERS!

La Tomatina is the 31st August

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

F-Firecracker? U-Um... I'm not much of a firecracker fan... how about letting Managua go instead of me? He really likes firecrackers.

31st of August... I'll be there! :D

Con cariño,

Dani


	165. Nicaragua 98

Matagalpa: then maybe I can stay over for a bit ^^

Nicaragua: then maybe I should take him home with me so he won't get hurt *glares back* he didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

><p>Sure! ^^ I wouldn't mind at all if you came to visit me for a while!<p>

U-Um...

Panama City: *evil aura* You. Wouldn't. Dare. And he opened the roof! THE DAMN FIRECRACKERS GOT RUINED BECAUSE OF HIM!

*tries to hide behind Nicaragua better sheepishly*


	166. Nicaragua 99

Matagalpa: yay~

Nicaragua: *glares* I would dare, actually. You were going to use those  
>firecrackers to kill. So I repeat. He didn't do anything wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>^^ It will be great to have you here!<p>

Panama City: Oh please. Killing isn't a bad thing. * dark aura grows* And if you dare take my brother away, you'll be the next one I kill. *glares*


	167. Nicaragua 100 :D

Nicaragua: hm... you're reminding me of Belarus right now, Annabelle. And  
>I'm not going to get killed by you.<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: Do NOT compare me with that incest bitch! And you know, *aura grows* I could always try *smirk*<p> 


	168. Panama City: Murcia 12

Panama City,

You're welcome. I send you more since you say the others are ruined. ^^

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Thank you. But I won't be able to use them since everything is drenched, and it's raining in the house thanks to my _lovely _brother.

Panama City


	169. Valencia 6

Dani

Nooooo! You don't have to light firecrackers or go to Mascletàs! You can enjoy the sights of my beautiful Fallas! And there are tons of stands in the streets that sell CHURROS! (And other things)

Yay~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

*blink* Did Managua do something to upset you? You didn't sound happy when I mentioned him before. ^^;;

Sure! I'll go! :D

Con cariño,

Dani


	170. Nicaragua 101

Nicaragua: I can compare you to whoever I want. And while you COULD try, you wouldn't exactly succeed. If I haven't died yet then there's no way I'm going to die now

AnnabelleÑ No. You cannot. But I could at least make you miserable for the rest of your life! *aura grows*

* * *

><p><strong>I know~! ^^<strong>


	171. Peru 8

...Oh, it's you again. Look who ended up having to read what you wrote. =_=

Well, you're not the first one to think that. Why don't you send your ideas to the Saw people then?

What, are you jea~~~lous? »_»

So what else is new? EVERYTHING pisses you off.

Peru

P.S.: ...Tell. Me. What. Happened. NOW. Or I'll make good on that elephant gun threat I made a while ago. The annoying Hetalia fan just bought me a rifle on Gaia Online, I'll have you know.

P.S.S.: Um... you have fun with that.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, I received a letter from you...again. =_=<p>

Maybe I will.

...I'm NOT JEALOUS. I just don't like that bitch getting to close to my brother.

Especially YOU.

Annabelle

P.S. Let me think about it... no. And I just got a brand new can of hydrogen cyanide I'm dying to use, so sure. Try to get close enough so you can end up like those jews in the Holocaust: Nice and Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>NE~! O.O Don't talk like that! <strong>

**Annabelle: I don't give a fuck.**


	172. Chile 3

Dear psychotic bitch of a capital city I'm ashamed to call my relative,

You're lucky my resources are all tapped out from dealing with all these natural disasters, or I'd've declared war on you the moment I read this. Now stop messing with your brother's letters or I'll - what's that? WHAT did you just call me? Oh, that is IT. You are SO going to get it, you hear me?

Chile

* * *

><p>Dear idiot of a condiment that is unfortunately related to me,<p>

You're such an imbecile. If you declare war on me, you declare war on Panama. Use the thing you have connected to your neck once, will you?

I guess, that using my by using my head, I'd remember that I called you _enchilada-boy._ So, what are you going to do about it, _chile-sauce?_

Annabelle

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Singapore~! :D Even though it's a day late ^^;<strong>


	173. Murcia 13

Panama City,

Eh... Raining IN the house? What happened to your roof?

If the rain's not heavy you can still use them. Everybody knows that always rains some hours in Fallas, but that won't stop Valencia from using her firecrackers ^^

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Yes. Raining inside the house. Why? Because my _dear_ brother decided to install a mechanical roof that can be removed with a button.

The thing is: Have you ever been here before? It rains like hell!

Panama City


	174. Nicaragua 102

Nicaragua: *raises an eyebrow* I have gone though different dictators, almost died and had to deal with bastards all my life and you think you can make my life a living hell? My life has been a living hell until recently! And it's becoming a living hell again!

* * *

><p>Panama City: *twitch* Well, have a nice time in the rain. *kicks everyone out of the house roughly* And I don't ever want to see your face here again!<p>

Panama: She's kidding! ^^;; I love it when you all visit!

Panama City: *slams the door* *glares at Panama* I'm NOT happy about this.

Panama: *gulp*


	175. Valencia 7

Dani

He did. Grrr...

Firstly, He used MY firecrackers! And those are SACRED! Sure, they were sent to him but still... Everybody should know by now that MY firecrackers are PRECIOUS to me! And he KNEW that they were mine. But did he return them? NOOOOOOO! He used them to bomb a city! He WASTED them!

Secondly, I used to think he was after MY boyfriend, Teruel. I don't like him a lot after that -.-

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Oh... I guess that's reason enough for you to be mad at him ^^;;

...and why would Diego be after your boyfriend? Diego is a boy...

Te quiere,

Dani


	176. Murcia 14

Panama City

I've never been abroad. The furthest from my home that I've been was Galicia. I sent Teruel in a boat hoping that the rumors that the world ended in Galicia's sea and that it was a sure death were true. Pity...

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

It would have been nice that that bastard would have died. *smirk* But if you want him to have a sure death, send him over to my house. I'm pretty sure I could solve that problem for you. And maybe you should travel around to see how the countries are all idiots.

Annabelle


	177. Peru and Chile 1

Dear Panama _and not Annabelle_, so if it's you Annabelle you better pass this along to him,

I apologize for my brother's brash behavior, so please forgive him when the smoke bomb he sent arrives at your front door.

_What the hell? I never-_

Yes he did. Regardless of what he says, he DID send you a smoke bomb and it WAS billed to me so I'm not very happy about it either. However, I do agree with him (for once) that it was 100% your evil sister's fault, and any other nation would've done the same thing.

Enclosed is a bottle of pisco. Of course it's Peruvian pisco, who would want to drink that disgusting Chilean crap

_It most certainly is NOT crap! And you wrote my name on that smoke bomb, didn't you!_

-but anyway, the pisco is for Annabelle. Under no circumstances are you to take even one tiny sip from it. Or else... um... l-let's not go into that, shall we?

_Daniel, I swear to God, I don't remember sending you a smoke bomb! The only thing I did Friday night was get dead drunk - oh wait, okay, I think I know what happened now. Haha, sorry._

Damn straight, you stupid jerk. But don't be sorry, she deserves it. Anyway, if you happen to be trapped there with her when the bomb goes off...

_Here. We've sent you a gas mask as well. Use it wisely._

Signed,

Peru _and Chile_ who owes me for the smoke bomb _and th-therefore is going to t-t-t-tr-treat H-Huayna t-to d-d-d-din-n-n-ne-er but I'm choosing what to eat. I have a bad feeling about this..._ You should, you cheapskate. »_»

* * *

><p>Eh? Hey Annabella? Do you know who Peru and Chile are? They sent a letter to Daniel~<p>

_They're this group of yoai-like imbeciles that don't do anything useful with the thing that they call life._

Ah... okay~ And do you know where Daniel is? They sent the letter to him.

_...No. Answer the letter yourself. Idiot..._

* * *

><p>Fine. Um... whoever you are,<p>

I don't know where Panama is, so Annabella told me to answer the letter myself!

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Coclé, one of Panama's provinces that recently got personification! ^^ And, out of all of us (the provinces) , I think I'm actually considered normal!

Wait... smoke bomb? You sent Annabella a smoke bomb? ...and a bottle of poisoned pisco? Hm... maybe I should give it to her- WAIT DON'T DRINK THAT!

...and Herrera just drank it T-T It's not extremely venomous, right? That girl still has a lot of parties to make...

Aaaand I think your bomb-plan failed...unfortunately it started to rain, and everything's wet... I don't know how the house got flooded, but I'm pretty sure your bomb didn't explode because it got drenched.

But if you try anything to Annabella again, I'm pretty sure I could help both of you out. Just... not with anything that can hurt her badly.

Hope to hear more about you,

Coclé, province of Panama

* * *

><p><strong>And this is Coclé~ One of the provinces that got personification~ ^^ Out of the nine, he's the only normal one. The others... are pretty screwed up<strong>


	178. Nicaragua 103

Nicaragua:eh. *takes out umbrella*

Matagalpa: *blink*

Belmopan: *walks up and raises an eyebrow* why are you all outside?

* * *

><p>*a very loud slamming sound can be heard from the inside*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...I...don't know what's going on in there... I think Annie is being sadistic...<strong>


	179. Valencia 8

Dani

It IS!

He is a boy but... I dont think he's straight!

Valencia

* * *

><p>Um... who ever you are... Valencia-person,<p>

I'm answering for Panama because I don't know where he is, and Annabella told me she doesn't know. And the rest of us don't really care so...

Oh, I'm Coclé. One of Panama's provinces. All of us just recently got personification! ^^

...Who do you think is not straight?

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>And why is Coclé answering for Panama... is in one of Nicaragua's recent letters... Aaand because he's the only province that is considered normal~ so he'll be answering letter until Panama shows up again~ ^^<strong>


	180. Murcia 15

Annabelle

I might do it ^^

Yes, I should travel a bit. Discover new places, new cultures, learn new ways  
>to torture Teruel... Sounds fine<p>

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

*smirk* I'll have my equipment ready.

Personally, I still think that countries are all idiots. And with the torture techniques, ask China. I heard he has a pretty bloodied past.

Annabelle


	181. Author's note: about flamers

Now, read very carefully, kiddos: YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FLAMED RANDOMLY. YOU HAVE BEEN FLAMED BECAUSE ONE OR MORE OF THESE APPLY TO YOU OR YOUR PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL A STORY (I am an equal-opportunity flamer. You haven't been flamed because you're a Christian or you write yaoi, or some other fucked-up excuse. You were flamed because your writing is shit. See? It makes things easier if you just stop hiding behind excuses and admit the truth to yourself) Hang tight because here we go:

1. You can't fucking spell and/or you know less grammar than a six year old.

2. You try to blind your readers by bolding or italicizing every fucking word.

3. You are too fucking retarded to use the enter key.

4. You think people give two squirts of dog crap about your emotastic life.

5. You whore for reviews.

6. You fancy yourself God's gift to poetry because you can rhyme shit.

7. You have A/Ns longer than the story, and they include conversations with your other fucked up personalities that no one gives two shits about.

8. You think your readers are so stupid that you constantly have to announce point of view changes with the words "-Insert Character Name's- POV".

9. Your summary includes something along the lines of this: "NO FLAMEZ OR ELSE MIKICHU WILL EATZ U!1!11!"

10. You violate the site's TOS and/or Guidelines. (My personal favorite, kiddos.)

* * *

><p>Look. Maybe you should really stop copy-pasting hate mail, because it certainly is not cool, and isn't taken lightly by others.<p>

And, talking about excuses, saying that "(I am an equal-opportunity flamer. You haven't been flamed because you're a Christian or you write yaoi, or some other fucked-up excuse. You were flamed because your writing is shit. See? It makes things easier if you just stop hiding behind excuses and admit the truth to yourself)" is an excuse from your part to flame other's stories. And, it IS a random flamer from your part anyways.

And I'm going to say this:

1. I bet you're talking about yourself, because I went into your profile to see who was the "so awesome" flamer. And you didn't spell one single word right.

2. Maybe before accusing me of this, you should have gotten some proof, because this is completely untruthful.

3. I use the enter key, so this is another accusation that honestly proofs that this is another copy-message that you send to others to make them feel humiliated.

4. Then again, another false accusation from your part. I don't write this down. Maybe you have a problem when people do this, but others don't, so please keep your personal hatred to yourself.

5. Now that's just a lie. I certainly don't do this. You can check in every single letter if you want to prove me wrong, and I certainly won't stop you.

6. I haven't written one single rhyme in this letter-fic.

7. ...two personalities? What are you talking about? I assure you that I don't have double personality syndrome.

8. I think you should read #5 again.

9. Read the last one I've written down.

10. True. This may not be completely allowed, but there's a poll going on to allow letter fics. It's in my profile if you wish to see it. Plus, the motto of is "unleash your imagination". I, including everyone else who writes in this website, does this. So, if you want to harass others for going on with this motto, maybe you shouldn't be allowed here. If you want to criticize someone's story, I suggest you to do it nicely and individually by story. This way, it actually helps writers. The way you wrote this down is certainly not helpful.

Thanks for reading this. And no, I do not wish to fight back with curses. I'm trying to act mature with this, even though I HATE to act mature. Thanks a lot for that.


	182. Valencia 9

Coclé

Valencia-person? I'm a city/region in the east of spain! Hmmpphh!

Managua. Nicaragua's capital. Look at him! He can't be straight!

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Spain... Oh, you mean the conquistador guy! Hehe, sorry about that. I'm not all that used to talking to strangers yet. And I don't know anyone apart from Panama and my siblings... so I really don't know who Managua is. But I've met Tía Nicaragua before¡ ...yup. Only her, and no one else. ...I feel I should go out more often.

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Then again, Coclé has been recently personified, so he hasn't gone out before~ XD<strong>


	183. Murcia 16

Annabelle

China? the 'aru' guy? Does he carry a Panda? Valencia tried to keep his panda  
>to her zoo xDD It was so funny~~<p>

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Yep. He also looks like a girl with that damn pony tail of his, and his high squeaky voice.

China must have gone insane. He has a freakish panda obsession... note to self: If China pisses you off, kidnap his panda.

Annabelle


	184. Nicaragua 104

Matagalpa: *blinks* what was that?

Nicaragua: *shrugs* don't know.

* * *

><p>*a nearby bush moves suspiciously in the rain*<p> 


	185. Nicaragua 105

Matagalpa: *looks at bush* what was that? *tackles the bush*

Nicaragua:...*sweatdrop*

* * *

><p>Colón: O-OW! Get off of me you twit!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And Colón was spying on Belmopan XD<strong>


	186. Nicaragua 106

Matagalpa: I found a spy~~^^ *holds Colón's arms in a painful angle so he  
>won't escape*<p>

Belmopan: *rolls his eyes* oh great. it's YOU.

* * *

><p>Colón: Let me go! *starts struggling* *glares at Belmopan* Hijo de puta!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation: Hijo de puta = ** of a ** <strong>

**^^;; He can cuss a lot.**


	187. Nicaragua 107

Matagalpa: hmm... *blinks innocently* nein~!

Belmopan: *raises an eyebrow* now now. No need to curse at me.

* * *

><p>Colón: Desgraciado inféliz! *struggles harder*<p>

*snarls* I can swear all I FUCKING want!

* * *

><p><strong>More translations~<strong>

**Degraciado inféliz = unhappy **, or disgraced ****


	188. Nicaragua 108

Matagalpa: *giggles* he's funny!

Belmopan: *raises an eyebrow* whatever.

* * *

><p>Colón: I'M NOT FUNNY! *pulsing vein*<p>

*glares* go to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait... there's a daily PM limit? DD:<strong>


	189. Valencia 10

Coclé

Huh... Don't go out. You won't miss anything. Just wait til people get to your province. That's what I do (I Hate travelling...)

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Oh... I see. But... if people don't come to my province... I'll be more ignored than I already am T-T

Not even my siblings remember who I am sometimes...

Coclé


	190. Nicaragua 109

Matagalpa: *giggles* ja, you are! ^^

Belmopan: I already did. It was when I met you.

* * *

><p>Colón: I'M NOT, JODER! *struggles even more*<p>

*smirk* Good to know that. But you could just save yourself from me, IF YOU JUST DAMN STAYED AWAY FROM PANAMA CITY! *snarls*

* * *

><p><strong>And...we passed that limit? Wow! ^^ Rp's pass by so~ quickly~ ^^<strong>

**Joder = annoying brat, or something like that~**


	191. Nicaragua 110

Matagalpa: *giggles*

Belmopan: *rolls his eyes*

* * *

><p>Colón: *glares* Stay away from her. Understood?<p> 


	192. Nicaragua 111

Belmopan: *raises an eyebrow* jealous, are we?

* * *

><p>Colón: I'M NOT JEALOUS! *struggles against Matagalpa's grip* Once I get my hands you...<p>

*A 14 year old boy opens the door to Panama's house, walks to a trashcan at the other side of the street, and dumps a big metal machine*

Someone: Now that the smoke bomb is in the trash, off I go. * walks back, but stops next to Belmopan, Matagalpa and Colón* ...Hola Colón. *walks back up and closes the door*

Colón: ...MALDITO SEAS COCLE´!

* * *

><p><strong>Translation ^^:<strong>

**Damn you Coclé.**


	193. Philippines 4

Dear Dani,

Kamusta! Sorry for taking so long to reply! My paperwork just takes up most of my spare time and whole corruption cases in my government are just giving me headaches =_= Corruption sucks.

Aww, Dani... I really wish I could help more... When I visit, you'll be the first one I shower with hugs! XD

Umm... No, they left a long time ago... It's a pity I couldn't show the around myself, though D:

Yeah, I did. But honestly, I think the Filipino version of burgers taste better. America's is just to greasy and bland ;) Really? I thought it was magic like what he did with Xiang's (Hong Kong) eyebrows...

I hope you're right... I just hate fights especially wars... So how's everything on your side of the world? :D

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. thanks! They were delicious, I sent some mangoes as thanks X3

* * *

><p>Um... Ria-person or... Philippines?<p>

You see... I really really don't know where Panama went, and Panama City doesn't want to tell me. =_= And I'm pretty sure she knows but won't tell us...

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Coclé! I'm one of Panama's provinces, and we all just, except Panama City, got personifications! So... I'm not used to all of this answering for Panama kind of thing yet... And I haven't met any other countries apart from tía Nicaragua... so... you ARE a country right? ^^;;

Shower with hugs? ...something tells me he'll be happy about that... Annabella ( Panama City) not as much... I warn you! Annabella is a psycho! And when Tia Nicaragua was hugging Panama, she was JEALOUS! And she can't deny it! So... she tried to put a venomous snake in Tia Nicaragua's bag... SHE WAS JEALOUS!

...What are burgers? And who's Hong Kong and wy are you talking about his eyebrows?

I'm really confused here...

Oh, I can tell you what has happened at our ouse lately. Tia Nicaragua hugged Panama, Annabella and Managua-person got jealous, and tight now, Tia Nicaragua, some of my tios, and a few cousins of mine got kicked out by Annabella, and they're all drenched in the rain. And Peru and Chile sent Panama a smoke bomb, but it got diffused when it got wet with rain water.

Um...

Coclé

P.S. ...should I say thanks? D:

* * *

><p><strong>And the reason why Coclé is answering letters is in one of Nica's letters~ ^^ Oh, don't worry about it~ Exams are horrible in many ways! <strong>


	194. Nicaragua 112

Belmopan: really? Because you look jealous to me.

Matagalpa: *smiles* if you don't stop struggling I'm gonna slit your throat~

Nicaragua: *shudders* dammit, he's going into Sandanista mode..

* * *

><p>Colón: JODER! I'm NOT jealous! *glares*<p>

*struggles harder* Pleeease~ I have to deal with drugs, murders, a few terrorists, mafia, *** assaults, and a million other things! And I'm not scared of your fucking threats! *struggles even more harder* I'm going to wring your neck Belmopan!


	195. Nicaragua 113

Matagalpa: *giggles* you're not going anywhere~ *tightens his grip*

Belmopan: *walks off*

* * *

><p>Colón: H-HEY! *struggles more* I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!<p> 


	196. Nicaragua 114

Matagalpa: *blink* But I think he's done with you. *lets go*

* * *

><p>Colón: *stumbles a little* ...*turns around and glares at Matagalpa* ...*kicks Matagalpa on the shin* HA!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And I came back to answering letters~ :D<strong>


	197. Murcia 17

Annabelle,

don't do that. I mean, pandas are going to get extinct! Has china pissed so many people off? O.o

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

I really don't know if that old "man" has pissed a lot of people, but he really pissed me off when he came over to supervise his people in the railroad construction many years ago. So, I'm ready to become a panda kidnapper to make people know not to mess with me.

Annabelle

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, it's because someone decided to randomly flame me. That's the author note for~ ^^<strong>


	198. Philippines 5

Dear Cocle,

Oh! I see, you're one of Panama's provinces? I'm the personification of the Philippines (yep, you're right ^_^ I'm a country in southeast Asia) and I know Dani because we were both former colonies of Spain. It's very nice to meet you~ :D

She what? I hope Ate Luisa is okay... Snake bites are quite painful and are usually poisonous...

Sorry about that ^^;; A burger is like a sandwich except they use ground beef to make a patty filling and buns instead of normal bread. Hong Kong is a autonomous region of China and a neighbor of mine in Asia. Well, you see, Xiang was a former colony of 's and for some reason he managed to inherit the Kirkland brows(really thick eyebrows) as well. We were just wondering if weird things happen to former English colonies, that's all :)

... Peru sent a bomb again..? *sigh* Whatever it is going on, I hope you all don't end up in the hospital :D

Thanks for answering~

Sincerely,

Maria Isabella Cariedo dela Cruz (Ria is just a nickname of mine btw ^w^)

The Philippines

P.S. I think so ^_^ and I sent some coconut pie. Hope you like it X3

* * *

><p>Ah~ To the Philippines or Ria,<p>

It's nice to met you too Ms. Ria. And yes, I'm one of Daniel's provinces! Spain is that conquistador person right? I heard he was very...aggressive and un-nice... before. And Annabella called him many things that I'd rather refrain from saying...or writing. ^^;;

Oh, don't worry about it Ms. Ria! Tia Nicaragua actually noticed before Annabella could actually put it inside, so she didn't get bitten. So, no worries there!

Ah~ I get it now! Than you Ms. Ria! You're very smart! But... who's England? D:

About that bomb... apparently, Peru-person got in trouble with something that involved Brazil-person's...vital regions...? And now, the house smells horrible because of that damn bomb! Oh, and don't worry about us going to the hospital! ...Well, except Herrera ( Another province of Panama) She kinda drank some Peruvian poisoned pisco that Peru-person sent to Annabella.

But she'll be okay!

Sincerely

Coclé

P.S. Wow... It looks delicious¡ Thank you Ms. Ria¡ I'll share it with my siblings! ^^


	199. Nicaragua 115

Matagalpa: o-ow! *falls down*

Nicaragua: *picks Colón up by his shirt* Colón... *dangerous glint in her

eye*

* * *

><p>Colón: *starts moving wildly* PUT ME DOWN FREN! VERGA! *tries to kick and punch Nicaragua*<p> 


	200. Valencia 11

Coclé

Well, if you keep answering Panamá's letters, you'll make yourself known!

Teruel has the same problem, you know...

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Hm... maybe I should continue writing for him... That's a great idea Valencia! :D You know, I heard something about you in the news this morning... want to know why you appeared in Panamanian news?

Teruel? ...who's he?

Coclé


	201. Chile 5

Dear Coclé,

Congratulations on getting personified! My idiotic brother got into some kind of trouble over Brazil's vital regions (don't ask...) so I'm stuck doing his dirty work (don't ask about that either). I have no idea what that little twerp put in the pisco, but you should probably have a few paramedics on standby, just in case.

And make sure the ambulance engine is running.

...Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why do my plans never work out? Ugh. Well, when your house dries up again, just be really careful, because... oh, you'll see. Or, um... smell. Yeah, um, there might've been some weird compound in there that starts ponging like rotten fish when it gets wet...

YES. WELCOME TO TEAM ANTI-ANNABELLE. I wish there were complimentary T-shirts, but... sorry.

Slowly learning about the horrors of this "annoying Hetalia fan",

Chile

* * *

><p>Chile,<p>

Thanks! I appreciate it that I'm not as ignored as I originally thought!

...To tell you the truth, I'm a bit scared to ask... oh, and about that pisco, I guess Herrera is already on the job of puking her guts out right now, so I don't think the paramedics will be necessary after all.

Maybe you need more help with them! Or maybe just stop sending bombs. Yea, I heard you and Peru have a habit of sending bombs. Maybe you should switch into something else! And about the fish... Thanks for the warning. I-I'll try to see what I can do about it!

There's a team Anti-Annabelle? Since when? And, thanks for the welcome greeting! I'll do what I can to help your cause! Just... not with anything that could seriously hurt her.

Sincerely,

Coclé


	202. Nicaragua 116

Nicaragua: *smiles sweetly* you just hurt mi hijo~ *creepy purple aura*

* * *

><p>Colón: *still trying to land a hit* SO? NO ME IMPORTA NI UN CARAJO!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**SO? NO ME IMPORTA NI UN CARAJO! = So? I don't give a **!**


	203. Valencia 12

Coclé

In the news? What did I do this time!

He's another region... Yay~~

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia<p>

Well, apparently a huge boat filled with drugs was detained by my brother Colón before it could set sail over to your territory! So it made the news as "Police found drugs before they were shipped to Spain, specifically Valencia". You made the news! Kind of...

Another region in Spain right?

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>And school was being horrible with homework D:<strong>


	204. Murcia 18

Annabelle

don't kidnap them! Trade with them... It will be better for your economy

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia<p>

You could be right about that... but I still want to make sure he doesn't mess with me in any kind of way.

Annabelle


	205. Chile 6

Dear Coclé,

Look, the annoying Hetalia fan was nice enough to put in the little accent over your name. But don't talk to her about accents, she's busy being depressed about her French placement test. I keep telling her it doesn't matter what someone else got, all that's important is that /she/ got into such a high-level course, but she's still sore about it. If there's one thing worse than paranoia, it's an inferiority complex. -_-

Well, it depends on what you mean by "ignored", really. I never pay attention to my regions, and /they/ get along fine... Okay, maybe not. I once heard something about Arica trying to elope with that grubby Peruvian kid across the border. Thank goodness that nonsense stopped.

Oh, just puking then... So that's what it does. (I found a bottle of something called "WARFARINA" in the medicine cabinet.) No, wait, something seems off...

But bombs are extremely fun to send. And, if you send one that's big enough, you can tell when your revenge starts working. Next time I'll send one that definitely works, get ready!

Oh, the team's been there since forever, we've just never called it by name before. However, I'll have to disagree with you about the not-hurting part. *evil laugh*

Chile

P.S.: Huayna says I sound like a dirty pervert when I laugh like that. Is it true?

* * *

><p>Chile,<p>

Who's this Hetalia fan you're talking about? But thank her for putting the accent on my name please! Oh, and I won't try to talk to this Hetalia fan about French if you don't want me to. I don't have a problem with that.

I mean by ignored, that no one remembers I exist T-T Not even my family members remember my name most of the times...

Arica? Who's that? ...Elope? Seriously? That sounds so...wrong in so many ways...

Yes. She's literally puking her guts out right now. I'm going to check on her right now to see how she's going... ...Warfarina?

...oh my god... the whole bathroom i-is covered with b-blood!... P-Please don't tell me you put this warfarina stuff in the pisco...

I guess when you put it that way... sending bombs isn't all that bad! ...you're sending another one? I must warn you though, that I think Annabella knows how to des-activate bombs. I guess all of those secret bombs in cars a few years ago made her learn how...

Since...forever? Has she really done something to extremely piss you off or something? Everything she's done over here is calling the rest of us incompetents, bother Chiriqui about what a sexist he is, and damage Colón in many ways... can't blame her though. He's a pain in the ass. And... don't tell anyone about this, but Colón is completely love-struck with Annabelle! Weird huh? But the reason Annabelle kinda maimed him, was because Colón tried to grope her! Grope her!

U-Uh... then I guess I'm not fit for the job... I'm not a sadist, and the idea of hurting my sister... just doesn't... seem alright...

Coclé

P.S. ...you want the truth or a lie? Because... yes. You sound like a perverted rapist about to do what he\she does best. ^^;;

* * *

><p><strong>You're not messed up~ In fact. that was just a extremely funny coincidence~ :D<strong>


	206. Nicaragua 117

Nicaragua: *glare* unless you actually like being beaten up with a bat, then you should give a fuck. *creepy aura intensifies*

* * *

><p>Colón: *glares back* No. I want to be let down VERGA! *starts trying to hit Nicaragua again* FIGHT LIKE A MAN INSTEAD OF CHEATING DAMMIT!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the end, I got caught by my cousins before the ending T-T<strong>


	207. Nicaragua 118

Nicaragua: *raises an eyebrow* but I'm a woman. *holding Colón at arm's length*

* * *

><p>Cólon: Y! ENTIENDES PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE QUIERO DECIR! *kicking and punching the air*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

**And? You understood perfectly what I tried to say.**


	208. Peru 9

Dear Coclé,

No I did not put warfarin in the pisco. That would be very unsportsmanlike, seeing as it was Peruvian pisco that I sent. If there's blood, she probably hit her head on something and is currently dying of a concussion. Either that, or a crazy chainsaw murderer sneaked into the house while you weren't watching.

The annoying Hetalia fan is someone my brother and I have the misfortune of having to put up with. You know those little notes that keep coming with these letters? That's her. She's a constant reminder to lock your door every night. -_-

As for that sister of yours... no comment. I'll let Chile complain about her for once.

I'm still in some sort of trouble over Brazil's, er, vital regions, so I have to cut this letter short for now.

Peru

P.S.: Chile doesn't just SOUND like a pervert, he IS a pervert.

* * *

><p>Peru,<p>

A-At least you didn't put that in the drink... but... what DID you put? I have to tell the paramedics in case something else can kill her or something.

Yes, I've seen those little notes. Is she dangerous? Or just annoying? Hm... wait. That sounds like this girl over here that keeps annoying us! Maybe they're both part of this annoying hetalia-fandom you're talking about! D:

Aha. I guess Annabella acts horrible around you... not like she doesn't act the same way with us! ^^; But I guess she normally acts that way... even though I think she can act like **.

...Vital Regions? ...Brazil is a girl...right? It'd be very weird if Brazil wasn't...

Coclé

P.S. He's a perv? In what way?


	209. Valencia 13

Coclé

Happy news... I don't remember the last time I read happy news about me. Maybe la Tomatina in Buñol but... Today I heard on TV "From today til Christmas, the amount dead people in "Poor Africa" will be the same as Valencia City's inhabitants".

AM I KNOWN ONLY FOR BAD THINGS?

He is one of my neighbors... cofcofandmyboyfriendcofcof

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia<p>

Valencia

Well, I guess they are happy news! The drug levels of your area will drop and the violence won't as bad as before!

um... I just met you so I wouldn't be able to know ^^;;

Ah~ I get it now! But... I'll get a map of Spain whenever I have the chance so I won't forget soon!

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Me neither... I HATE SCHOOL! D:<strong>


	210. Murcia 19

Annabelle

Just glare at him. You sound kind of scary. No offense...

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia<p>

I wasn't offended. In fact, I take that in more of a compliment way.

Annabelle


	211. Nicaragua 119

*rolls eyes* Whatever. *puts Cólon in a trash can and puts the lid on top, then sits Matagalpa on top of it* Don't move, Matagalpa.

Matagalpa: okay~~^^

* * *

><p>Colón: VERGAAAA! *tries to get out* DEJAME SALIR! MALDITA BRUJA~!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know either, but it was hilarious~! XD\<strong>

**Translation:**

*******! Let me out! ***** witch! **


	212. Peru 10

Dear Coclé,

Wait, what? I could've sworn I said vital regions... I mean vital regions... um... huh. There's something wrong with my computer.

I meant to say n-u-t-s. You know, the eating kind. But for some reason it keeps taking those four letters and replacing them with "vital regions". And the reason I'm in trouble over her n-u-t-s is because they're, apparently, "PRODUCT OF PERU". Isn't it weird?

About that... um... w-would you happen to know what Ipecac is? o_o D-don't worry, i-it was only a teeny t-tiny little bit...

Of course this annoying Hetalia fan is dangerous. Ever been glomped before?

Annabelle. Is. A TERRIBLE person. I mean person. I mean - what the Froot Loops? Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Someone's been messing with my Froot Loopsing computer and it's replacing every donut swear word I say with something else. What. The. Hersheys. -_-

Chile is a cucumberhead. I mean - oh, never mind, just make the inference yourself...

Pringles

P.S.: How did my own name become classified as a swear word...?

P.P.S.: He just is. Don't question it. As his brother, I would know best, of course. (Don't ask.)

* * *

><p>Peru,<p>

Yea, you said vital regions...

...how are vital regions compared with nuts? Ah, the eating kind? I get it now! And yes, it's weird that Brazilian nuts are PRODUCT OF PERU.

I-Ipecac? I'm not sure what that is... i-is that d-dangerous? H-Herrera is s-still puking her g-guts out in the bloodied b-bathroom...

Er, nope. I've never been glomped before ^^;; But I've seen the annoying Hetalia fan over here glomp Panama a few times. And he always smiles, so are you sure you aren't over exaggerating ? They're just hugs after all! :D

^^;; I think someone hacked your computer Peru. Your hetalia fangirl or Chile? But I must admit... that was a pretty awesome prank! ...sorry Peru ^^;;

Coclé

P.S. I'm not sure

P.P.S: I... fine.


	213. Nicaragua 120

Nicaragua:...no.

Matagalpa: *hits the trashcan* ruhig sein!

* * *

><p>Colón: QUEEEE! MUERETE! *trashcan shakes even more* ...QUE COÑO DIJISTES GRINGITO DE MIERDA!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

**WHAAAAT! DROP DEAD! ... WHAT THE **** DID YOU SAY YOU CRAPPY YANKEE!**


	214. Nicaragua 121

Matagalpa: I said shut up! And don't call me a gringo, Straße Ratte!

* * *

><p>Colón: JAMÁS! *making the trashcan move even more* Yea, whatever you say little white boy. COMO SI TE HICIERA CASO FREN! ERES UN GRINGO~!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

**JAMÁS! = NEVER!**

**COMO SI TE HICIERA CASO FREN! = LIKE I'D EVER DO WHATEVER YOU TELL ME TO DUDE!**

**ERES UN GRINGO = YOU'RE A DIRTY FOREIGNER\ or YANKEE!**


	215. Philippines 6

Dear Cocle,

Sorry for not replying earlier, work has been keeping me busy... *sigh* Please just call me anything you feel comfortable with. I really don't mind~ :)

Yes, Spain is the conquistador person. I...see. Well, Papa did rule over a lot of his colonies quite harshly so I can understand why she doesn't like him very much...

That's good... But is everything all right? I heard from Ate Luisa that she got hit by a crowbar(?) by Colombia because of Venezuela...? Do you know anything?

... Lots of things happen in Latin America don't they? Oh, Herrera got sick? I hop[e she gets better soon.

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some bananas, please give some to Herrera :3

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Oh, don't worry about it okay? I bet countries have a lot of work to do daily, so I don't blame you at all. Gracias Miss Ria! You're very gentle! ^^

Ah, thanks for telling me. I wasn't all that sure of who he was because everything Annabella said had to do with...very rude... things. And I guess that Spain wasn't all that nice...

Well, things could be better. Right now I'm at my house and...um... Chiriqui and one of the comarcas... they're both... and Herrera is puking in the bathroom... and Veraguas is probably having more anger-management issues... Bocas del Toro was sprawled on the floor sleeping, again... and I think the only sane people here is Panama and me... but I'm not sure where Daniel went. But once I find him, I'm pretty sure he'll tell you if he knows something Miss Ria.

Yes, lots of things happen over here. And this is just Panama's house. I really can't imagine what is going on in the rest of the continent that can be worse than this. Oh yea... Herrera kinda drank a poisoned pisco, on Peru's behalf, and I really hope she gets better soon

Love,

Coclé

P.S. Thank you Miss Ria! ^^ I'll try to give some to her right away!

* * *

><p><strong>And about Nica getting hit with a crowbar, it's because Nica has a crush on Venezuela~! :D And Colombia wanted to hit him with a crowbar because he got her mad, so Nica took the beating for him ( without him knowing ) X3<strong>


	216. Nicaragua 122

Matagalpa: I'm NOT A GRINGO! und mindestens Leuten wie mir, dass du Straße Ratte!

* * *

><p>((Translation: und mindestens Leuten wie mir, dass du Straße Ratte-and at least people like me you street rat.<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: You ARE A GRINGO~! You are WHITE, have YELLOW HAIR, and TALK SOMETHING QUE NI ENTIENDO NI MEDIA PALABRA! ESO TE HACE UN GRINGO ASQUEROSO!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**QUE NI ENTIENDO NI MEDIA PALABRA = That I don't even understand half a word of**

**ESO TE HACE UN GRINGO ASQUEROSO! = That makes you a filthy yankee \ foreigner**

**Matagalpa won't be all that happy now...**


	217. Valencia 14

Coclé,

maybe, you're right. No drugs is good news! Thanks!

Well, we'll have time to get to know each other!

Yes, you should do that

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

No drugs is always good news! And you're welcome Valencia! ^^

you're right! Maybe we can meet once, or we can continue sending letters to each other!

I'll get one once my sister Herrera stops puking in the bathroom...

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>It has... and it sucks T-T<strong>


	218. Nicaragua 123

Matagalpa: *eyetwitch* *Sandanista mode: activated* *creepy grin* *takes out a flamethrower and gets off the garbage can, and sets it on fire with Colón in it* now look what you made me do, Straße Ratte~

* * *

><p>Colón: Wait a second... porque coño hace tanto calor aqui? Wait a second... MIERDA~! ESTA CHATARRA ESTA QUEMANDOSEEE!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>porque coño hace tanto calor aqui? = Why the hell is it so hot in here?<strong>

**MIERDA~! ESTA CHATARRA ESTA QUEMANDOSEEE! = CRAP! THIS JUNK IS ON FIREEEE!**


	219. Chile 7

Dear Coclé,

Cheesecake here. I mean, C h i l e. I'm using Pringles's computer, haha. Mine died. Please don't ask why... But the donut thing was pretty old anyway, so I don't really care.

...However, it's kind of... disconcerting watching my swear words get substituted right before my eyes. It also makes me realize just how much I swear. Hahaha, not that I give a shopping bag about that... oh, it happened again. XD

If you're wondering what happened to the computer... actually, I have no idea either. Perhaps the annoying Hetalia fan did do something to it.

Pringles is still in trouble over that vital regions thing. Go, Brazil! Kick that stupid Pringlesvian apple cider! (Whoa, what the Froot Loops? D: ) I meant... you know... "at dollar-sign dollar-sign". Not apple cider.

About the Ipecac: I think... for a moment like this, you might want to consult Google. Yeah, that's the only possible thing to do now...

What's this? The annoying Hetalia fan gives out free hugs? I want one! I'm going to look for her right now! ^^

Wish me luck,

Cheesecake

P.S.: I'm not a pervert. I just... appreciate free hugs very much. Yup.

* * *

><p>Cheesecake, I-I mean Chile,<p>

You know, someone really has to teach me how to do that. The swear words into food, thing. I'd even PAY to know how to do that! It's just so hilarious! XD

Maybe you could ask her if she did it and ask her to fix the problem. But not after she tells me how she did it in the first place! =_= Annabelle just threw a knife at Chiriqui, which I'm pretty sure is NOT straight, he dodged it, and it ended up stabbing me. I'm not happy about it and I want to hack her computer as revenge. So if you could ask Peru's annoying hetalia fan how she did it, I'd be quite happy about it! ^^

Ah... I get it... you know, I'm starting to think that Peru was right...

Google? Maybe I should. And you know, call the paramedics or something...

I heard she likes to hug random people so I guess you wouldn't have a problem with that!

I wish you luck,

Coclé

P.S. And... the two dollar signs thing you said before... makes me think that Peru was right. Sorry Chile. ^^;;


	220. Valencia 15

Coclé,

Yay~~

you can come here to visit whenever you feel like it! And, of course, I'll keep sending you letters as long as you answer them ;)

Herrera? Puking? I don't really know her but... is she alright? what has happened?

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Really? Gracias Valencia! ^^ And I will continue answering, that is, if you continue writing back :)

Si. Herrera. My party animal, blonde, and a bit annoying sister. You see... Peru and Chile are in this ANTI- PANAMA CITY squad, and they sent a smoke bomb first, but it didn't explode don't worry about that ( But it did leave a horrible stench in the air =_=) and then they sent Annabelle poisoned pisco. But since Herrera can be a bit...unquestioning, drank it instead. They apparently put Ipacec in it, the reason why Herrera is puking in the bathroom, and the reason I will call the paramedics soon.

Coclé


	221. Nicaragua 124

Matagalpa: *giggling maniacally* *throws marshmallows on the trash can*

Managua: *walks up*O_O what are you doing?

Matagalpa: *still giggling*

Managua: oh, you're in sandanista mode... SORRY COLÓN! you're on you're own!

* * *

><p>Colón: JODETE~! Te digo algo Mata-lo que sea? A LA MIERDA CON ESTO! *punches the lid of the trashcan open, tips the trashcan over, goes out of it quickly, and runs over to Matagalpa with ready fists*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

**Jodete = Screw yourself**

**Te digo algo Mata-lo que sea? = Tell you something Mata-whatever?**

**a la mierda con esto = to shit with this!**


	222. Nicaragua 125

Matagalpa: *grins* oh good~ it would have been boring if you had just burned  
>to death~ *punches Colón in the face*<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: *pissed off* Go rot somewhere. *kicks him very hard in the crotch*<p> 


	223. Valencia 16

Coclé,

De nada, supongo.

Anti-Panamá city Squad? Hahahhaha. You American regions do know how to spend your free time!

Yes, you should call them... I hope she will recover very soon ^^

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Si. Anti-Panama City squad. Gracias! ^^ I just joined the team!

Already did. Herrera was green. Gracias I'll tell her, once she gets out of intensive care =_= and stable.

Looks like I have to make sure Panama City doesn't stab Veraguas ( another province) ...again.

Bye!

Coclé


	224. Nicaragua 126

Matagalpa: *grunts in pain and turns on his flamethrower*

* * *

><p>Colón: *punches him extremely hard in the face*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...Colón is pretty screwed isn't he?<strong>


	225. Chile 8

Coclé! It's terrible! D8

I locked myself in Pringles's bathroom and now I have no idea how to undo the lock! Holy cranberries, am I going to be stuck in here forever? M-maybe the annoying Hetalia fan will come along and save me! And then give me a free hug...

Alas, I still haven't found her yet. I'm sad :(

However, I'm starting to doubt that she was the one who did this to the computer. Pringles told me she hates word-eating viruses because one destroyed her math report the day it was due. But then, if she didn't do it... who the Hersheys did?

What? You haven't called the paramedics yet? Call them, right now! O_O

Don't just stand there, get her to a hospital as soon as you can,

Cheesecake

P.S.: What? I - what? What's this? D:

* * *

><p>Chile,<p>

You got stuck inside a bathroom? ...XD ...sorry about that. Why don't you call Peru to get you out?

If she didn't ... do you have someone that hates you or Peru? I have a world map right here and other countries that have borders with you two are Ecuador, Bolivia, Argentina, Brazil and Colombia. Maybe one of them did it!

I-I already did! They took her off in an ambulance and everything to the nearest hospital. Let's just hope she can make it...

Signed,

Coclé

P.S. ...What's what?

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got some time to UPDATE~! :D<strong>


	226. Puerto Rico 10

Panama City and Panama,

I choose to answer old letters again and this is what I get?

Panama City: You have no room to talk about tempers! And who cares if anyone hates me? If so, why are you the only saying it? And the ugly one right now is YOU and you should have more respect for me and my island!

And to little Panama: How has everything been? Is everything fine? Or not? Just remember, I'll always be here!

Honestly, I've been thinking that maybe I should try reconnecting with some countries in SA. I admit, that I've been slightly avoiding them but I doubt they would remember me. Besides Peru, even though it has been a while since I returned a letter to him.

Love (Panama)/I hate you (Panama City),

Enrique (PR)

* * *

><p>Enrique-Person,<p>

Hi! I'm Coclé, one of Panama's recently-personified provinces! And the only sane one for that matter... Anyways, I'm answering this letter because, like I said before, I'm the only one with sanity out of all of us nine provinces, and because I really don't know where Panama went. And Panama City doesn't want to tell me. Not that she can't, but because she doesn't want to, AND because she's too busy trying to stab Veraguas ( another province) to death with a butcher knife.

Plus, things are a bit hectic right now so... I'm going to answer these letters until at least:

1) Panama is found.

2) Panama City is done killing Veraguas and can answer back

3) The police comes over and arrests all of us for multiple reasons

So...yeah... This aren't pretty at the moment Mister Enrique-Person.

Signed,

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>PR came back~! :D<strong>


	227. Nicaragua 127

Matagalpa: *grunts in pain*

Someone: *hits Colón in the back of the head really hard and knocks him out*

Matagalpa: *blinks*...Norte? What are you doing here?

Norte: *points to Sur at a random market*

Matagalpa:*sweatdrop* oh.

* * *

><p>Colón: ...ay...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Norte and Sur are awesome~! :D<strong>


	228. Vaencia 17

Coclé

And... what's wrong with Panama city? One of my sisters thinks she's nice... I... I don't understand...

Awwwwwww... I send her some oranges~~ They will be good for her health (they're always good, ignore the doctors who want her to eat that hospital food...)

Stabbing provinces is a bad habit of hers, uh?

Adiós,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

...you're kidding right? Panama City is a freaking psycho! She's not normal. A normal person wouldn't try to kill their siblings, doesn't curse so much, and doesn't have books with titles among the lines of Killing 101 , How to torture , and , How Is It Like In Hell! She's such a creeper...

Gracias! I'll be sure to give them to her once she's out of intensive care. Usted es muy amable! ^^

It is. A while ago, she threw Colón out the window... Can't really blame her though. But she over exaggerated...yet again.

Hasta Luego,

Coclé


	229. Nicaragua 128

Matagalpa:... what do we do now?

Norte: ...*shrug*

Nicaragua:*comes back* ...*facepalm* what happened?

Matagalpa:...a lot of things~ ^^

Nicaragua: *groan* whatever. Let's just go find Panama.

* * *

><p>Colón: ...*slightly noticeable smile* ( Hehehehe! Does he really think I'm going down so easily? Pfft! Well anyways, solo un rato mas para que el hijo de su madre se aleje y me quede con su billletera!)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**solo un rato mas para que el hijo de su madre se aleje y me quede con su billletera! = **

**Just a little while longer until the son of a **** goes away and I get to keep his wallet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe~ Let's see how they do that~ * insert evil laughter here* <strong>


	230. Nicaragua 129

Norte: *glares at Colón and tackles him, taking away the wallet he stole*

Matagalpa:..*blink* Danke Norte~!

Norte: *nods and then punches Colón in the stomach*

Sur: *comes back from the market and steps on Colón's hand*

Norte: *to Colón* pleas explain to me why-

Sur: -you stole mi hermano's wallet.

Nicaragua:..*sweatdrop*

* * *

><p>Colón: *stops faking he's unconcious* MIERDA! *quickly stands up* C-Como carajo supistes que no estaba inconsciente?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

**MIERDA! = ****!**

** C-Como carajo supistes que no estaba inconsciente? = H-How the *** did you know I wasn't unconscious?**

* * *

><p><strong>It will~ fusosososo...<strong>


	231. Nicaragua 130

Norte and Sur: We have our ways...

Matagalpa: *smiling obliviously*

Nicaragua:...*facepalm* Let's just say that they just know and keep it at  
>that, okay?<p>

Norte:You ever do anything like that to mi hermano again-

Sur: -and I will make sure you don't live to see another day.

*both Norte and Sur are glaring creepily*

Nicaragua:... that's it, I'm leaving. come on, Matagalpa. Help me fine Panama.

Matagalpa: okay Mutti~ *follows Nicaragua*

* * *

><p>Colón: Copias raras. Bien pues! No les prometo absolutamente nada frens! *walks away* ( Hehehe... I lost a wallet but got those twins wallets instead*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Copias Raras: Weird copies.**

**Bien pues: Fine then!**

**No les prometo absolutamente nada frens: I don't promise you absolutely anything dudes.**


	232. Nicaragua 131

Norte: =_= *tackles Colón again and takes the wallets back*

Sur: *rolls eyes* idiota. *takes out handcuffs and cuffs Colón to a mailbox* 


	233. Nicaragua 132

Matagalpa: *pops up* *pokes Colón in the face*

Norte: shouldn't you-

Sur: be with Mama?

Matagalpa: I was~ but then I asked if I could go back here~~ *still poking  
>Colón's cheek*<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: *screams at them a bunch of profanities* ...*pulsing vein* CARAJO! *bites Matagalpa's finger*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Carajo: ***!**


	234. Valencia 18

Coclé,

Maybe she is just... misunderstood? About killing siblings, I think England  
>would love to. Romano curses a lot. Those books are in Belarus shelves... And<br>they're not psychos! :D (Well, Romano is stupid... but it doesn't matter right  
>now)<p>

¡De nada!

Mmm... I used to have a bad habit when I was a kid. I would threw firecrackers  
>to anyone who tried to approach me except Teruel (a fellow region) and Romano.<br>(To Romano I would throw anything: from the firecrackers to rocks...)

Nos vemos,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

...Are you sure they aren't psychos? I haven't met any of them but they don't really sound sane...

I bet Herrera will be very grateful! ^^

And when did you stop? I want to know so I can at least have an expectancy on how old Panama City is going to be when she ends this...homicidal phase.

Coclé


	235. Nicaragua 133

Matagalpa: ow! *teary eyes*

Norte: *glares* *hits Colón on the head*

* * *

><p>Colón: OW! MALDITO BASTARDO! *tries to break the handcuffs again*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

**Maldito Bastardo: Damn bastard**


	236. Puerto Rico 11

Coclé,

No wonder I didn't recognise you.

A bit hectic? Your country is missing and his capital is trying to murder  
>another province!<p>

Maybe you should find little Panama before 2 and/or 3?

And don't call me 'Enrique-Person'. Either Enrique or Puerto Rico is fine.

From,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

That's not even half of it. Herrera got taken away in an ambulance because of pisco-poisoning, Colón got thrown out the window by Panama City, Bocas del Toro is taking a nap INSIDE the swimming pool, Los Santos is decorating the house for the national holidays even though they all start in November, and Darien is doing who knows what, who knows where. Did I mention that Chiriqui is having an illicit afair with one of the autonomous regions in the guest room even though they are BOTH boys? T-T Why must I be the only normal one...?

I-I already looked everywhere for him and I can't find him!

If you say so Enrique-Pers...I-I mean Enrique.

Signed Coclé


	237. Puerto Rico 12

Coclé,

I don't think I can be much help for all...this...but have you tried asking someone for help? I'm sure mi hermana can help you (or make things worse). I won't go over there, since there is no guarantee that I won't throttle someone (Annabelle). I also can't promise, if she accepts, República Dominicana will not throttle someone (Annabelle), or worse. But, I'm sure she can handle watching over a few provinces and keep things under control, sí? At least until Panama is found.

Deal?

From,

Enrique

P.S. Oh yeah. Before I forget. I apologize for anything my sister does. Just in case.

* * *

><p>Enrique,<p>

SI! DEAL! :D

I doubt your sister could make things worse. Things are pretty screwed up over here. And if she throttles Panama City... I don't think anyone would really mind.

Signed,

Coclé


	238. Puerto Rico 13

Coclé,

Alright. No going back now.

I'll just make the ca-

Dear...Coclé?,

Luckily, I already made myself at home in Rique's home. Wow hermanito. You  
>need to clean up! (PR: Shut up you little bi-) Okay kid, I'll be over there<br>soon. I'll bring my dog too!

Te quiere~,

República Dominicana

(PR: WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO STEALING MY LETTER!)(DR: I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I  
>WANT!)<p>

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

Gracias! ^^ I'm really really thankful!

República Dominicana?

It's nice to meet you! ^^ I'll leave the door open so you can come over whenever you want to! And thanks for agreeing to this. Over here...things are a very big mess.

Um...Gracias? ^^;

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>With how things are going in that house, he even would have agreed to have France come over.<strong>

**And DR sounds interesting~ ^^**


	239. Nicaragua 134

Norte: *annoyed*

Sur: *points a pressure point of Colón's neck that paralyzes him*

* * *

><p>Colón: *glaring*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pressure points can be so useful~! :D<strong>


	240. Nicaragua 135

Matagalpa: *blinks* why'd you do that, Sur?

Norte and Sur:...he's annoying.

Matagalpa: *tilts head to the side cutely*

* * *

><p>Colón: *growling menacingly under his breath*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pressure points are fun too! :D<strong>


	241. Nicaragua 136

Norte: come on we should-

Sur: -probably help Mamá find Panama.

Matagalpa: but... what about Colón? If we leave him here, he won't be able to  
>get anything to eat and he'll starve! *frantic*<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: *has a," I don't need your **** pity **** !" expression on his face*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa is such a sweetheart~ :3<strong>

**And si~ Pressure points are awesome~ :D**


	242. Nicaragua 137

Matagalpa: *still worried* can you at least uncuff him~? D:

Norte and Sur: *look at each other then back at Matagalpa* no.

Matagalpa: bitte~? *hopeful look*

Norte and Sur:...fine.

Matagalpa: yay~! Danke~ ^^

Norte: *uncuffs Colón* *whispers* you do anything to my brother and I will murder you.

* * *

><p>Colón: *still paralyzed* *glares and growls under his breath*<p>

* * *

><p>German translation: bitte-please<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si~ ^^<strong>

**They're just epic~! :D**


	243. Nicaragua 138

Matagalpa: *tilts head to the side* don't worry! The paralyzation only lasts a few more minutes ^^

Norte: *walks back over to Sur*

* * *

><p>Colón: *Death glares* ( When I can move again... I swear I'll fill all of you with bullets!)<p> 


	244. Nicaragua 139

Norte and Sur: come on. Let's go.

Matagalpa: you two can go ahead. I'll catch up later.

Norte and Sur: *glares at Colón* fine. *leaves*

Matagalpa: *waves* *sits next to Colón*

* * *

><p>Colón: *glares* g-gringo...<p> 


	245. Nicaragua 140

Matagalpa: *looks sad for a moment*

* * *

><p>Colón: *eyeing Matagalpa warily*<p> 


	246. Philippines 7

Dear Cocle,

I'm so so so so sorry! I can't believe I forgot to reply to you after all this time! I was so busy with work that I forgot. I'm really sorry!... ;_;

Oh please just call me anything you feel comfortable with~

Umm... Yes, he is. Well, I guess I'm not surprised at that. Spain did forcefully colonized us and, for most of us, he treated our people quite badly.

That's good to hear. :) No offense but you have a strange sister...

England is just like Spain, both of them are countries in Europe. Back in the day, both of them were extremely powerful nations in their own right and colonized many weaker nations like myself and the other Spanish and English colonies.

W-what..? O_o? I'm sorry but I'm lost. Just as long as everyone's alright, I guess I don't need to know anymore ^^

Love,

Maria

the Philippines

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

D-Don't worry too much about it si? I understand that a country's work is one of their top priorities and that job must be done. ^^

Miss Ria it is then! :D

Ay... that must have been horrible. Living with someone that hurts your people. Now, I kind of get why Annabelle called him a *censored* *censored* *censored*.

Uff, tell me about it. I don't take offense in that at all. Did you know that there's a Anti-Panama City squad?

In Europe? They must have been some kind of friends. You know, being like you said, extremely powerful nations that shared a hobby of conquering weaker nations, must have been something for them to talk about...right?

Well... Herrera got sent to the hospital, Panama City is trying to stab Veraguas, Colon getting thrown out the window by who else than Panama City, Bocas del Toro sleeping in the swimming pool...and a few other things I would rather not tell you Miss Ria... things aren't as peaceful as they should be. =_= Why must my family act like a group of recently escaped asylum patients?

Love,

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry~ ^^ It's my fault that I haven't updated in a long~ time ^^;;<strong>


	247. Valencia 19

Coclé,

No, they're only misunderstood (or, in Romano's case, stupid).

I stopped throwing things to Romano 200 years ago (I was 1900 years old or so). Except in la Tomatina... I still throw at him tomatoes that day, but everybody throws tomatoes that day in one of my cities, si it doesn't count.

But, to everybody else, I stopped when I became a teenager. Can't remember when...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Then I guess I won't ever understand her. Killing...is going to a very BIG extreme.

1-1900? A-Are you sure? Please tell me it was before. D: I would have to wait around 1500 years for that to happen!

Love,

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>That was a very long time ago~<strong>


	248. Nicaragua 141

Matagalpa: *sighs* I'm sorry about Norte and Sur.. they're really overprotective...

* * *

><p>Colón: *scoffs, rolls his eyes, and looks at the opposite direction*<p> 


	249. Nicaragua 142

Matagalpa: ...*hurt look* *looks down at his hands*

* * *

><p>Colón: ...*still glaring at the opposite direction* L-Lucky bastard... I don't need your goddamn pity...<p> 


	250. Nicaragua 143

Matagalpa:...it wasn't pity. I really am sorry... *soft voice* how am I  
>lucky, anyway...?<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: *slowly stands up* Tch... you wouldn't understand stupid gringo. *starts walking away slowly and wearily*<p> 


	251. Nicaragua 145

Matagalpa: *stands up* *anger* I wouldn't understand? You try spending a day  
>in those concentration camps I had to go to and TELL me I don't understand!<br>*eyes are narrowed dangerously* 


	252. Nicaragua 146

Matagalpa: *sighs* *involuntarily scratches his arm*

* * *

><p>Colón: *Face darkens* Idiot white kid... *continues walking*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Colón can be a tiny bit racist ^^;;<strong>


	253. Peru 12

Dear Coclé,

Eventually my brother jumped out through the bathroom window and fell on a  
>lawn chair. He has yet to get discharged from the hospital. My lawn chair,<br>meanwhile, had a wonderful time being put back together by the neighbor. -_-

Well, let's see... it can't be Bolivia, she would never do that to me...  
>Argentina, maybe, but it would make more sense if he made MORE profanities<br>appear than less... Brazil and I have been getting along well... It might be  
>Colombia or Ecuador. Yeah, it's got to be one of them.<p>

Oh good! Hope she'll be okay.

...I just realized I wrote this whole letter without triggering the  
>virus-thing. I must be going soft. Froot Loops.<p>

Pringles

P.S.: I think he was talking about the, um... butt thing you mentioned. Yeah.  
>I hid the Hetalia fan from him so he won't molest her. ._.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Peru,<p>

He jumped out the window? Is he okay? O-O

Why wouldn't Bolivia-person do something like that to you? ...Argentina-person sounds like a complete pervert =_=

Colombia and Ecuador? Panama told me those two were his siblings. ...would that make me their nephew or something?

I haven't heard of her since she left, but I hope she's alright. And since Panama City is trying to stab Veraguas again, and Los Santos will probably have a panic attack because of Herrera's internship to the hospital, I can't go visit her. Must stay cautious about when Los Santos will snap... I don't want him to go all cry-baby on me. Weird enough, he only seems to remember I exist when he's on the verge of an emotional break-down T-T

...right.

Coclé

P.S. o_o He was? ...for the love of- I think hiding her was the most prudent thing to do ^^;


	254. Valencia 20

Coclé,

Well, she'll change with time ^^

I told you, *that* was when I stopped throwing things to Romano. As an special case...

With everybody else, I changed when I the Roman empire fell (I was 500-600 years old)... I think it was due to the sadness that I didn't feel like throwing anything...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

With time... T-T I can't wait that long... Panama City is a psycho. And living with her, a psycho who is supposed to be inside an asylum or a psychiatric center, isn't my idea of fun. But luckily, she seems to ignore me a lot. Who would know that being ignored by your family would have a bright side? T-T

Love,

Coclé


	255. Nicaragua 147

Matagalpa: *mutters* I'm not white...

* * *

><p>Colón: Fine then. *looks back at Matagalpa* Pink? *smirks*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Colón... why must you be so... Colón-like? ^^;;<strong>


	256. Nicaragua 148

Matagalpa: *annoyed* why are you such an ass?

* * *

><p>Colón: Why don´t you just leave fren? *slightly ticked off*<p> 


	257. Philippines 8

Dear Cocle,

Well... although I hated Spain for most of my rule, it wasn't all completely bad. I guess in a way I'm grateful to him as well. A lot of my culture was influenced by him and thanks to him I have Christianity (Catholicism is the dominant religion here ^w^) as well.

Really? I'm guessing Managua, Kuya Mexico, and Puerto Rico already joined. ^^

I suppose so. A lot of European nations conquered majority of us in SEA (Southeast Asia). The only one who never got conquered ever was Thailand. I wonder how he did it~ ((true facts: Thailand is the only country in the world that never got conquered by another nation))

Oh... Well, if it's any consolation to you most nation-families are kinda messed up in a way. You'd be surprised how chaotic it gets during our Asian monthly mahjong games =_=... And if all there is too much going on over there feel free to come visit XDDD

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some coconuts~ :3

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

So he was extremely mean to you, but he gave you a lot of things you based your culture on...?

I'm not sure ^^; I haven't even been to a meeting ( I don't even know if there are meetings) so I really don't know. But I guess they would have already joined if they had the chance. And with all the things Panama City says about them, I wouldn't even be surprised.

I read something about that in a history book I found in one of the bookcases! Apparently, it also happened over here! Thailand never got conquered? ...wow. I'm starting to admire that Thailand-person!

Almost all of them are messed up? God... it does make me feel better...strange huh? How bad is it over in Asia?

Really? Gracias Miss Ria! ^^ You're just way too kind.

Love,

Coclé

P.S. Then again, Gracias! :D

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't write any typos, so no problem~ ^^<strong>

**Oh and sorry for skipping it D: My mind is drifting way too much these day... **


	258. Nicaragua 149

Matagalpa: *shrugs* I don't feel like it, I guess?

* * *

><p>Colón: *glares* Stupid gringos. They never want to go back to where they belong so they can stop polluting other people's air. *starts walking away again*<p> 


	259. Valencia 21

Coclé

She doesn't stab you... I would think that's a bright side!

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I guess... but I'm starting to think I turned invisible T-T

Coclé


	260. Dominican Republic 1

Coclé,

No problem kid. I already made myself at home~! Ah, is there anything I should probably handle first?

And I want to meet little Panama City. I heard she has a sharp tongue. I like a challenge~! *evil grin*

República Dominicana

* * *

><p>República Dominicana,<p>

Y-You did? How did you get inside? ...wait a second. I left the door unlocked T-T ...I'm such an idiot...

SI! Well, you could probably handle Chiriquí and San Blás first, but I really don't suggest you going inside that guest room... they're doing things inside that...are just plain wrong! So maybe we could start by taking Bocas del Toro out of the swimming pool before she possibly drowns? She kinda fell asleep inside it ^^;

Panama City? You want to meet her? ...Now that's a shocker. And she's not the only one with a sharp tongue. Veraguas has anger management problems, and he can snap at you quite easily. *points to Veraguas being chased by Panama City with a butcher knife in her hands* If you're looking for them, they're right there. Veraguas is the seven-teen year old guy, and Panama City is the thirteen-year old girl. Just... don't try to piss them off too much...

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be too hard on yourself~ ^^<strong>

**And yup. Coclé is pretty desperate right now. Plus, he doesn't know the horrible perverted terror that is France! **


	261. Nicaragua 150

Matagalpa: =_= *annoyed* *mumbles* bastard...

* * *

><p>Colón: Stupid gringos... *says a bunch of profanities under his breath* I'm going back into the house. *smiles all of a sudden* Panama City is there~ :3<p> 


	262. Dominican Republic 2

Coclé,

Don't open the guest room? Pfft, too late for that. Kicked it open and let the  
>dog handle it.<p>

You got rope? I think I'm going to need it.

República Dominicana

* * *

><p>Coclé: That would explain all the screams... but at least it's one less problem on the list! ^^;<p>

Rope? Sure. I'll get it for you. *walks over to a closet, get a whole lot of rope, and walks back* Will this be enough Miss?


	263. Dominican Republic 3

Dominican Republic: *pats Coclé on the head and takes the rope* Thank you~! Now, where are those two brats again?

* * *

><p>Coclé: Por nada~ ^^ Oh, they're right over there. *points at Panama City trying to stab Veraguas again* Right next to the stairs leading to the second floor miss.<p> 


	264. Dominican Republic 4

Dominican Republic: Hm~. Thanks. *Goes and grabs Panama City's arm, what the hell  
>is she thinking* HEY YOU TWO! STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF *CENSOR* OR YOUR<br>ASSES ARE MINE!

* * *

><p>Panama City: ...*shaking with fury* You're. Touching. Me.<p>

Veraguas: *stops running and turns around* Hm? Who's she?

Panama City: I don't know, and I don't care. I think she's one of those imbecile island nations.

Veraguas: *raises an eyebrow* Really? I never thought an island nation would look like such a slut.

Panama City: Well, she is. What can be done? *glares at Dominican Republic* Now, you either let go of me, or I will chop your head off and hang it over my fireplace to play darts with!


	265. Nicaragua 151

Matagalpa: *looking sadly at the floor*

* * *

><p>Colón: Si~ :3 Panama City is inside~ *glares at Matagalpa* And is far away from the gringo too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not seeing it before! DX<strong>


	266. Nicaragua 152

Someone: why the hell are you calling mi hijo a gringo?

Matagalpa: Mutti! :D

Nicaragua: *glaring at Colón* you really have a deathwish, don't you?

* * *

><p>Colón: *scowls* He's obviously a gringo. He's very white. And just look at the color of his hair! He's definitely not from here.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias for understanding~ ^^<strong>


	267. Dominican Republic 5

Dominican Republic: *grins sadistically* Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try~.  
>*glares at Veraguas* And I would watch what you say, unless you want that<br>tongue of yours cut off~.

* * *

><p>Panama City: *raises the knife she was chasing Veraguas with* With pleasure. *smirks*<p>

Veraguas: Cut off? Fine then. Do you prefer being called a bitch instead?

* * *

><p><strong>Because she doesn't look happy about being called like that...something tells me Veraguas isn't going to have it easy D:<strong>


	268. Nicaragua 153

Nicaragua: *glares at Colón* *walks over to him and grabs his hair very  
>harshly* in case you haven't noticed, bastardo, only his hair is blond. The<br>rest of him looks very much Nicaraguan. *glares even more and pulls Colón's  
>hair harder*<p>

Matagalpa: *shifting uncomfortably*

* * *

><p>Colón: O-OW! *tries to pull Nicaragua's hand away from his hair* *glares* What about his weird accent eh? OW! He's a gringo~!<p> 


	269. Dominican Republic 6

Dominican Republic: ...*lets go of Panama City and chuckles a bit* Hehe~.  
>You're really pushing it. *grips the rope and whistles* Juan~! Come here boy!<p>

Juan: *runs to DR's side almost as soon as he's called* (Si, señorita? I  
>handled the other two like you ordered!)<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: *glares* Leave my house slut.<p>

Veraguas: What the fuck? You brought a mutt here? Haven't you heard of leaving your pets when visiting someone's home? IMBECILE!

* * *

><p><strong>Not only him... something tells me Annabelle isn't having much luck either ^^;<strong>


	270. Mexico 13

Hola Dani

I have good news, I just trapped the bastard that dared to poison my kitty.

Michoacán: I DID NOT KNOW! I REALLY DID NOT!

Oh shut it before I get madder at you

Michoacán: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I JUST WANTED TO KILL SOME RATS, YOU KNOW, I DID NOT KNOW THAT MANCHAS ATE THAT POISONED FOOD

Also the funeral is this Friday. You are invited, Gato is still depressed, oh and I have heard about Mac's, but how the hell did you let United States convince you to buy a Mac instead of a Windows, not that it makes much of a difference, both are companies from him.

Hey you notice if I do not sound like myself, you see sometimes when I do not talk to others in a long period of time I start to sound Out of Character. Do not ask how please, just don't ask.

Also my lap crashed that was the real reason that I could not answer mails, you see I has happy because the "Cámara de Diputados" Let me have my lap, but I forgot why the hell is a bad idea to go in there with a Lap, lets just say that in the last scandal, about a representative male offending a female representative, someone trowed a freaking stapler, I should ban staplers in there, and somehow it ended in my key board and destroyed the hard disk, and for some reason it did not damage anything else.

Good news for me because I could use the Warranty so I did not have to pay for the reparation, but they took two months to get it back. Oh well at least I did not have to spend money.

Hey have you heard about Venezuela, I heard that Chavez does not have cancer anymore, damn it.

Hey this is the longest letter that I have wrote in a long time.

So how are you doing in the Pan-american games?, I think that I am doing well, but I hoped to win more gold medals in Tae Kwon Do, or win more gold medals period, still I have won some competitions against United States.

Also now I know why it is not good idea to take that flower band in Gato's tail, you see there is a very nasty cut that was not treated properly.

I do not know how he got it, but I think that he got it before I found him. Wow, what kind of life did you have?

Also about the Colombia thing, you see it is an one sided joke, it is just so fun, yeah I am evil, and cruel and please better your sister never reads my letters again, really I do not want to go through that again.

She started it, she said that I liked him, for crying out loud, the most that I do is tolerate him because I have to live beside him that is all.

Querétaro: Yeah that treaty that I had to make at the end of "that war that everybody here will never talk about again" is a really good reason to dislike him.

Well

Adios

Te quiere

David

o sea México

* * *

><p>...Mexico-person,<p>

Um, hi! ^^; Panama can't answer this letter right now because...well... I really don't know where he went. He disappeared! D: And I believe I'm going to answer back his mail until he comes back form wherever he could have gone to.

Anyways, I'm Coclé! One of the recently-personified personifications of Panama. And out of all of us, I'm the only normal one. T-T Joy...

You're cat died? ...That must have been horrible Mexico-person! D:

Estados Unidos? You mean that blonde with glasses that eats hamburgers and always shows up in the house for no apparent reason? Then... I really don't know why he convinced Panama to buy that computer. Even though it's pretty modern. ^^

Out of character... I won't ask if you don't want me to.

A flying stapler destroyed your computer? ...That was the funniest thing I'ver read in a while! XD At least you didn't have to buy another computer Mexico-person. Warranties can be very useful.

...Venezuela? You mean that country that Panama City calls an, " Egocentric bastard,"?

Pan-American games... what are those? ^^; I haven't really gone out much before, and I have just been around for a very short while, so I really feel lost in most of the letters I have to write back...sorry.

Gato? You have a cat? But you said before that it had died! D:

Colombia? ...I've heard that name before! Isn't that country Panama's neighbor? which Panama City calls ," The Prostitute bitch who will die alone,"? ...what joke are you talking about?

What war are you talking about Mexico and Queretaro-person?

Firmado,

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki-Ariaki~ You started writing again~! :D<strong>

**Y-You're computer really did crash? D: How?**

**Oh. The Out-of-Character thing happens to me too when I don't write too often~ ^^ Don't worry si? Just answer to your letters and Mexico's personality will come back sooner or later!**

**I know~ :D I'm so happy I'm receiving so many letters~ But mine isn't as popular as Evemiliana's Nicaragua's letters~ Hers is REALLY popular! ^^**

**Stupid flamers =_= Everything they do is send hate-mail to random people because they don't know how to write decently.**


	271. Nicaragua 154

Nicaragua: *glares even more* *pulls's hair harder* his accent is from learning a new language

* * *

><p>Colón: AY! S-Stop that dammit! *tries to pull her hand away from his hair* And he's still a gringo! He'd still have his native accent incluso si aprendio otro maldito idioma!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

**incluso si aprendio otro maldito idioma! = Even if he learned another damn language!**


	272. Dominican Republic 7

Dominican Republic: Why should I? I was asked here by my little brother and your adorable hermanito~. And the dog is just here to make things easier. *crouches down next to Juan and points at Veraguas* Go play.

Juan: *growls and snarls at Veraguas viciously* (Hey puta. I would run now if I were you.)

* * *

><p>Veraguas: *unamused expression* ...Really? Seriously?<p>

Panama City: Because I said so, that's why. First, Puerto Rico is a bastard son of a bitch. It's proven because you're related to him. Second... what brother called you so I can practice my aim with? And Third, I'm the one with the knife, so I put the rules around here. *smirk*

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. But because he's pretty stubborn, I doubt he'll try until it's too late! XD<strong>


	273. Nicaragua 155

Nicaragua: *glares* *handcuffs Colón to a pole and duct tapes his mouth*

Matagalpa: u-um...

* * *

>Colón: *wide eyed* ...MMMPH! MMHMMPH! *struggles wildly* <div> 


	274. Philippines 9

Dear Cocle,

Umm... Yes, I guess so ^^ Spain was very ummm... what's a polite word..? imposing with his culture. I had to give up so much of my native beliefs and traditions because of that... *sigh* But, what's done is done. In a way, it gives me a unique edge over my other neighbors despite the "over-westernization" (as what N. Korea likes to say *rolls eyes*). I'm pretty sure you won't find another fiesta anywhere else in Asia ;D

... Sometimes, I'm glad I never met her ^_^ I'm not sure how I would react to someone like her... ^^;;

He's very kind but a little oblivious at times :) We're both part of the ASEAN (the Association of Southeast Asian Nations) so I do talk to him a lot. But, honestly, I'm quite worried about him... The flooding happening at his place are just terrible! DDDX

Well... Every month we meet in someone's house to play mahjong (it's a game that originated in China ^^ Don't believe Young Soo (S. Korea) if he tells you otherwise...) and have dinner in that nation's house. Kuya (brother) Yao (China) says it's for "family bonding" ^^ And that's just about how normal it gets... It almost always ends up pretty chaotic (no surprise with Xiang (Hong Kong) trying to light fireworks in God knows where and Young Soo (S. Korea) trying to "claim everyone's breasts" *facepalm*). To give an example, during our last game umm... I won't give you all the details but somehow Thailand's elephant, Toto, managed to crash a hole in Cambodia's house and scare the living hell out of most of us. Don't get me wrong, I think Toto is cute (most of the time)but a rampaging elephant is a sight you'd never wish to see... *shudders*

It's no problem~ I think any other person would offer as well ^w^

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. De nada ;)

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

If you say so Miss Ria... I still think Spain wasn't all that nice with you. So why are you being so nice with him?

Oh, you haven't met Panama City? ...I highly suggest you never ever EVER meet her. Both of your personalities, are...well...completely opposite from one another. ^^;

Thailand sounds like a very nice guy. ^^ It'd be nice to meet him one day. I hope he doesn't get so many floods these past weeks. It'd be horrible if he had D:

That sounds- ...claim breasts? ...firecrackers? ...An Elephant? ...wow. I don't know what to say now? ^^;

I still think you're pretty remarkable Miss Ria! ...Definitely not like my sisters. =_= They're all screwed up in one way or another...

With love,

Coclé


	275. Valencia 22

Coclé

If you think that, you should talk to Teruel. He would be the invisible region in Spain. He's kind of shy but proud... And happy, I think... I hope...

I think I also should talk to him...

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Teruel? I should probably send him a letter soon... to talk about being invisible all the time T-T

Coclé


	276. Nicaragua 156

Matagalpa: u-um... w-why did you do that?

Nicaragua: *still glaring at Colón* *takes Matagalpa's hand and walks away*

* * *

><p>Colón: *eyes widen even more* *barely audible muffled cries* *Starts struggling against the handcuffs again* Mmmhmmph!<p> 


	277. Dominican Republic 8

Dominican Republic: Understand this, little girl. One, no one insults my  
>brother except me/. Two, the other shall stay anonymous. And three, I don't  
>give a damn about your knife. I've been through worst.<p>

Juan: *blinks*(Is this kid stupid? Alright, I warned him!) *bites down on  
>Veraguas' arm.*<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: I can insult that bastard all I want to. *glares* You're going to tell me which brother. And you should care. *points the knife threateningly at Dominican Republic* After all, it'll go through you soon enough.<p>

Veraguas: GAH! S-STOP THAT S-STUPID MUTT! *starts punching Juan on the head repeatedly* LET GO DAMMIT!

* * *

><p><strong>He should have ran away when he had the chance ^^;<strong>


	278. Nicaragua 157

Matagalpa: mutti! Stop!

Nicaragua: just leave him. I'm sure someone will find him later.

Matagalpa: but he doesn't deserve to be handcuffed and duct taped there!

Nicaragua:...he's called you a gringo numerous times, punched you, and taunted  
>you, and you don't want to keep him there?<p>

Matagalpa: *shakes his head rapidly* nein!

* * *

>Colón: *getting desperate* *cries become louder and more pitiful* *struggling even more* Mmmhmm! Hmmph! Mphmm... *leans against the pole and sits down on the ground *looking tired* <div> 


	279. Nicaragua 158

Matagalpa: *notices Colón* mein Gott! *quickly goes over to Colón, uses a  
>spare key to open the handcuffs and takes the duct tape off his mouth.<p>

Nicaragua:...

* * *

><p>Colón: ...OOOW! *hisses in pain* *softly touches his mouth* a-ay...<p> 


	280. Valencia: 23

Coclé,

Send him a letter whenever you want. Send it to my address and I'll hand it to  
>him, since he spends a lot of time in my house.<p>

Nevertheless, I don't think you (or Teruel) are invisible all the time. If you  
>were, nobody would know you. And I know you. Nobody would talk to you. Mm... I<br>would prefer being invisible. Things would be better for me that way.

See it this way: have you ever been to a meeting? With fellow regions or even  
>with nations.<p>

I assure you, they're Hell. But they don't really affect Teruel since nobody  
>picks on him.<p>

I think that you're not invisible, it's only that you haven't done anything  
>"great". If you did something... People would try to pick on you only to prove<br>they're better than you or that what you did was not a big deal... Being  
>invisible is the best for your health, believe me.<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

You would do that? ^^ Gracias! I'll probably send him a letter after Dominican Republic takes care of my siblings and peace can finally come back to the house.

Well... yea. I've been to a province meeting before. Just us 9 provinces and a few autonomous regions if they decide to show up.

But they always ignore me T-T If someone throws something and it hits me, no one notices! I can't say my opinions about certain matters because no one hears me, I'm normally overlooked, and no one talks to me T-T And Veraguas normally sits on my chair...while I'm sitting on it. And my room is used as a place where my siblings put the things they no longer want because they don't know I'm living there! It's more like a filled closet now T-T

A-And I can't really do any trading with the rest of them because they don't know I'm there! D:

It really sucks being invisible T-T

Love,

Coclé


	281. Dominican Republic 9

Dominican Republic: *sigh* I had enough. If you want a fight, *grins* then come on!

Juan: *endures the punches and bites down harder*

* * *

><p>Panama City: *grins sadistically* If you wish to die soon~<p>

Veraguas: D-DAMMIT! FUCKING DOG LET MY ARM GO! LITTE BASTARD! *hits Juan's head harder*


	282. Nicaragua 159

Matagalpa: s-sorry... *looking guilty

* * *

><p>Colón: *glares uncertainly*<p> 


	283. Dominican Republic 10

Juan: *winces and lets go* (Bastard...) *growls*

Dominican Republic: *grabs Panama City's wrist with the hand holding the knife and grips tightly* Not if I take that knife out of your hand.

* * *

><p>Veraguas: *hisses in pain* Stupid mutt! *sees his bloodied arm* ...fuck you.<p>

Panama City: *raises an eyebrow* *smiles creepily* I suggest you not to touch me again or you might not find this stabbed onto your stomach. You'll find it stabbed into your horrible slutty face. Get it? *takes her knife with her other hand and points it at Dominican Republic*

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... serious!DR is weird...<strong>


	284. Valencia 24

Coclé,

Yes, of course!

9 provinces? O-Only? I guess that province must not be the same for us... I mean, in my autonomous community, there are three (not too many...)^^'

Well, Teruel does not have that problem. If someone throws him something, he throws it back... Or I throw one of my firecrackers, hahahah

Well, you must trade something... Make something. do not trade for a week or increase the price... Dunno...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia<p>

Gracias! ^^

Yeah... only 9 provinces and 6 autonomous regions, but they don't show up unless they want to because the government can't tell those six what to do. ...I'm a bit jealous of them in a way. T-T But it would be 15 of us in all if you don't count Panama. Are there more provinces in Spain? You sounded a bit shocked.

The thing is... I don't have the best of aims. ^^;

I do trade salt and sugar, but they don't really notice where it comes from. And I don't get the sale prices either... so those ideas are great! I'll try them and they won't be able to ignore me any longer! :D

Love,

Coclé


	285. Nicaragua 160

Nicaragua: *glaring at Colón* stop being a jackass and thank him already!

Matagalpa: *stands up* *offers his hand to help Colón up*

* * *

><p>Colón: ...*looks at Matagalpa's hand* ...<p> 


	286. Dominican Republic 11

Dominican Republic: (Dammit. I don't feel like going through this all day...aw, what the hell? Enrique, you owe me big time.) *tackles Panama City*

Juan: *A little dizzy* (Ah, my head is pounding...)

* * *

><p>Panama City: GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!<p>

Veraguas: *looking at his wounds* ...*shrugs*

* * *

><p><strong>Around Denmark? Then a serious! DR seems even weirder now...<strong>


	287. Nicaragua 161

Matagalpa: *still holding out his hand* you don't want to stay on the floor,  
>right?<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: ...*sighs* *takes Matagalpa's hand and stands up*<p> 


	288. Nicaragua 162

Matagalpa: *smiles* *let's go of Colón's hand after he stands up* are you  
>okay?<p>

Nicaragua: *mumbling to herself* I have no idea how he can be so forgiving...

* * *

><p>Colón: ...*disbelief* *nods slowly*<p> 


	289. Dominican Republic 12

Dominican Republic: *trying to pin Panama City* If you just calm down and let  
>me tie your hands together, this can be over soon, so calm down!<p>

Juan: *sits but doesn't take his off Veraguas*

* * *

><p>Panama City: YOU WISH IMBECILE! *punches Dominican Republic on the eye* THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET YOU DO THAT BITCH!<p>

Veraguas: ...*eyes Juan warily* ...look here mutt. I've never been good with animals but I hope you get this if I say it slowly. Go. Away. Got it?

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. A nice Panama City would be the strangest thing ever. America disliking hamburgers however, would be a sign that the world is finally coming to an end. D:<strong>


	290. Nicaragua 163

Matagalpa: good! ^^

* * *

>Colón: ...*disbelief* <div> 


	291. Nicaragua 164

Matagalpa: ^^ *notices Colón's look of disbelief* hm? What's wrong? *tilts  
>his head to the side in confusion<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: ...*more disbelief* ...*facepalms*<p> 


	292. Dominican Republic 13

Dominican Republic: ! *covers her eye* You little **... I've been going a  
>little easy, but you went over the line! *ties Panama City's legs<br>together(remember the rope?)*

Juan: ... *huffs and watches DR and Panama City* (Whatever. My job is done.)

* * *

><p>Panama City: HEY! *uses her knife to cut the ropes off* YOU'RE FREAKISHLY SCREWED! *stabs Dominican Republic on her arm*<p>

Veraguas: *looks at Panama City fighting Dominican Republic* ...(should I help her out?) ...

* * *

><p><strong>I can imagine Panama hugging her, but that doesn't count... Oh! I know~ ^^ I can imagine her hugging someone who's identity will remain anonymous! ...if I tell anyone, she might murder me. I'm not kidding on this. Yup. America without burgers or Romano and Spain without tomatoes would mean that the end is near! D:<strong>


	293. Nicaragua 165

Matagalpa: *even more confused*

* * *

>Colón: ...why are you so nice? What do you think you'll get out of me if you're nice eh? <div> 


	294. Dominican Republic 14

Dominican Republic: AH! (Endure it...endure it...) *punches Panama City in the  
>stomach*<p>

Juan: *stands* (Master!) *walks forward but pauses and whimpers* (I-I'll get  
>killed...)<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: *hisses in pain* F-Fuck you! *punches Dominican Republic on the face again*<p>

Veraguas: ...the dog is a coward? *smirks* Stupid too on that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>But she'll murder me T-T But she didn't tell me that I couldn't say that she has a crush on someone~ ^^ <strong>

** ...France not being a pervert? T-That's just as impossible as England shaving his eyebrows! DX **

**And Juan has a reason to act scared. We're talking about one pissed off country and a murderous capital. It's smart to stay away if you value your own life. ^^;**


	295. Nicaragua 166

Matagalpa: ...I don't understand. *confused* I don't want anything from you.

* * *

><p>Colón: You're not going to fool me. You want something that I have and you're trying to get my trust so you can later take it away from me! *glares* What do you want?<p> 


	296. Dominican Republic 15

Juan: *snarls and glares at Veraguas* (I don't see YOU doing anything you little f*ck! And her arm is bleeding!)

Dominican Republic: Sh*t! (This isn't going anywhere! And...I feel...) *faints*

* * *

><p>Veraguas: ...it's as if you understood. Yeah right, because a horrible mutt is going to understand human. Tch.<p>

Panama City: *pushes her off* Little bitch. You're going to hell. *stands up and brushes herself off* VERAGUAS!

Veraguas: ...What the heck do you want?

Panama City: Get me a box or a crate. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well~ I guess I could say that the mystery person is another capital~ :D<strong>

**Yea, England doesn't like people messing with his caterpillar eyebrows! **

**Dominican Republic really needs a hospital right now doesn't she?**

**And Coclé is probably fishing her out of the pool right now to make sure she doesn't drown while in her voluntary state of comma! XD**


	297. Nicaragua 167

Matagalpa: I don't want anything. *honest expression*

* * *

><p>Colón: I-I still don't believe you! No ONE can be this nice all of a sudden!<p> 


	298. Valencia 25

Coclé,

De res! I mean... ¡De nada!

Well, there are 17 autonomous communities plus Ceuta and Melilla. Provinces... there are 50 of us, I think... We are like little families. Alicante, Castellón and I are Comunidad Valenciana. Sometimes people call "Comunidad Valenciana" just "Valencia", which makes them feel a bit left out ^^'

Who cares? Throw it... It doesn't matter who it hits. Hahah xD

Yeah! They will notice when they run out of sugar. God, a world without sugar and salt must be horrible... As horrible as a world without tomatoes, oranges, olive oil or firecrackers!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

...f-fifty? D: That's a lot of provinces! How are you're meetings like? Either Spain is REALLY big, or Panama is extremely small T-T

True. I guess it wouldn't really matter! XD

I guess they would notice if they ran out of sugar... I should try it! Firecrackers? You like those? Well, lucky you Valencia, because I'm sending an entire crate of fireworks to you! There are some left over ones from fiestas patrias this year that we won't be using, so I send the crate in order to thank you! ^^

Love,

Coclé


	299. Mexico 14

Hola Coclé

Umm I already know that, he wrote an e-mail to me; he said something about being held hostage in his room, Annabelle being pissed off at him and leaving him inside there without his keys.

Hello nice to meet you, I sincerely pity you, really.

One of the two cats, one is the cat representation of the nation that I also represent, that is Gato, the other one Manchas was just a normal cat that did not know that he should not go into Michoacán's room

Yeah that one, the one who I have as a neighbor, sometimes modern is not the best, I prefer things old and reliable.

I had been in isolation like for two months because my computer crashed, I do not like being with people and well my computer is the only way that I would communicate willingly. I am crazy I know.

I am a country, the country of México, you know the one at the south of the United States, I think that Panama has the family painting when we were still Spanish colonies, I was the short one in a dress. Ask him when you bust him out of his bedroom.

Yeah, a stapler and annoying politicians, and yes thank God that I did not have to buy one.

Uhun, that one the stupid Venezuela.

Oh those are like the Olympic games only that in those only the countries of the American continent participate, do you know those?, well you see in Greece they thought that it would be a good idea to start a tradition called the Olympic games, those games were every four years, and all the State Cities of Greece stopped the wars that they were having. In those games the State Cities sent soldiers to those games to compete in diverse athletic disciplines, like race, marathon, discus throw and other ones.

So now the countries send their best athletes to the country that the Olympics are hosted so they can compete with others in different sports.

Umm it is something that Colombia was complaining to Panama before.

That war, the war that I had with United States in the forties of the eighteenth century, the one that I lose my glasses and hat, do not like to talk about it.

Queretaro is a state, you see states here are like provincias over there I think, but they have been around since a long time ago, they are insane.

Hey do you celebrate the Day of the Dead?

That is all for now?

David

Mexico

* * *

><p>Mexico,<p>

...In his room? ...Why didn't I think of looking for him there? T-T I'm such an idiot!

It's nice to meet you too Mexico! But, can I ask why are you pitying me? Is it because I'm always ignored, or because I'm actually normal compared to the rest of my messed up ( not including Panama) family? T-T

A cat representation? That's pretty cool! But, no offense or anything, but isn't the name, "Gato", a bit weird? Since Gato is cat in English, you'd be saying the type of animal it is instead of an actual name... but I'm just saying. That's all. ^^;

Who's Michoacán? He was the one who killed the cat? D:

The "gringo" as my brother Colón likes to call ^^; But you must admit, that those mac computers, are very useful! ^^ They're quicker, and they're easier to use! Well... that's what I think.

Then why didn't you call someone with a phone? That way you could talk to someone without necessarily _being_ with him\her. You're crazy? You don't sound crazy to me. ...But considering my family, I guess I can't really have a say with that...

Sure, I'll ask him! Once I fish my (seemingly-in-comma) sister out of the swimming pool before she possibly drowns. ...I thought you were a guy. But since you say that you were wearing a dress, I guess you're a girl now. My bad. ^^;

Thanks for explaining! I didn't have the slightest idea about what they were, but you just made it a whole lot easier to understand!

Colombia. ...I'm starting not to like that person. ...I don't know why. I've never met her before, but I don't feel all that happy about hearing her name. ...weird huh?

Then I won't ask about that war. I don't want you remembering unpleasant memories when we just introduced ourselves recently.

A state huh? I think I get it now! The day of the dead? I-I don't think we celebrate that over here. When is it?

Uff, you wish. Panama City just stabbed Dominican Republic and made her pass out. And I will not get in the way because I will surely get myself killed...even if Annabelle always ignores me.

Signed,

Coclé


	300. Dominican Republic 16

Juan: *stands infront of DR defensively still snarling* (Don't you dare t-touch her...!)

* * *

><p>Veraguas: Why should I listen to a mass murder that acts like a psycho?<p>

Panama City: Because if you don't, I'll make good use of that rope by tying you up and hanging you in one of the trees outside.

Veraguas: ...Fine then. *walks away*

Panama City: *smirks* *looks at Juan* What~ Are you trying to protect the bitchy slut~? *mocking tone*


	301. Nicaragua 168

Matagalpa: *blinks* Onkel Belize is like that, though

* * *

><p>Colón: Well, I <em>don't<em> know who this Belize is, so it still doesn't prove that people can be this nice! It's just IMPOSSIBLE!


	302. Valencia 26

Coclé,

Maybe we are just smaller ^^

Like? They're... my life! T-T-THANK YOU COCLÉ! I'm going to make something big with them... I don't know what yet. Kya~ Kya~ Kya~~

Love,

Valencia 

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

maybe...

They are? That makes me so happy to hear that! ^^ I thank you again for your awesome ideas! And I hope you enjoy those firecrackers! ...and if you need some more, don't hesitate to ask! :D

Love,

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>With a crate full of firecrackers, a firecracker-happy person must be~! ^^<strong>


	303. Dominican Republic 17

Juan: *gives a weak growl* (I-I...I...Oh God, why can't I be the egotistic bastard's dog?)

* * *

><p>Veraguas: *pushes a giant wooden crate over to where Panama City is* Happy little pest?<p>

Panama City: *smirks* Very. Now go away before I change my mind about killing you.

Veraguas: *rolls his eyes* Sure, whatever you say bitch. *looks at Juan* ...good luck. You'll need it. *walks away*


	304. Nicaragua 169

Matagalpa: *sad look* it's kind of sad that you think that...

* * *

><p>Colón" *glares* Just being realistic twat. No one can be this nice without wanting something in return. To later gain your trust and backstab you. THAT'S how the world works. NOT backwards.<p> 


	305. Dominican Republic 18

Juan: *whimpers* (I'm so going to die.)

-outside-

?: NO! BAD DOG! COME BACK! PAPA WILL BE MAD AT ME!

?: *loud barking* (I AM A FREE MUTT~!)

* * *

><p>Panama City: *tries to lift Dominican Republic* God, never knew a slut could weight so much... *gets to lift her up, and puts her inside the crate* *pants* Never thought it would take me so much effort to lift her... she is as heavy as an overweight elephant! *puts the lid on the crate*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Since the newcomer said "papa" ...San Juan? ^^;<strong>


	306. Nicaragua 170

Matagalpa: not everyone is like that though...

* * *

><p>Colón: No way~ EVERY SINGLE person is like that! Even you! Not excluding myself. TODOS SOMOS ASI!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**TODOS SOMOS ASI! = We're all like that.**


	307. Dominican Republic 19

Juan: *jumps on the crate and growls* (If you don't get her out, I'll-)

?: *crashes through the window*

Buenos Aires: *looking the broken window* AHHH! YOU DAMN DOG! BAD TORITO!

Torito: *snarls and steps towards BA*

Buenos Aires: Hey, hey...nice doggy- *notices Panama City* ...What the hell are you doing? When did you get a dog?

* * *

><p>Panama City: ...*glares at Buenos Aires* You. *smiles creepily* Are so~ dead! ^^ And the fucking mutt isn't mine. And I'm about to send this crate on touristic class to Puerto Rico. ...Or bury it on my front lawn. But you're SO~ going to become my new rug damn egocentric bastard~ ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I lost T-T Oh well~ Buenos Aires is pretty good at annoying Panama City, so I'll let it pass~ :D<strong>


	308. Dominican Republic 20

Buenos Aires: Tsk, tsk. Now what would South America do without me~? And what  
>does that box have to do-<p>

DR: *groans in the crate*

Juan: *jumps off the crate and barks repeatedly*

Buenos Aires: What the hell is in there! *climbs through the window and  
>unconvers the crate* ...Holy sh*t.<p>

Torito: *still snarling and getting closer to Panama City*

* * *

><p>Panama City: ...*walks behind Buenos Aires and pushes him inside* *quickly uses a hammer, that was inside her pocket, and nails the box steel nails, that were inside her pocket too* Tch. Two birds with one shot. *smiles sadistically* :D *ignores Torito and Juan*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Torito reminds me of a friends dog. O_o But he's still awesome! ^^ And as long as you keep him self-centered, I guess you can keep him in character~<strong>


	309. Nicaragua 171

Matagalpa: ... what happened to make you have such a negative view of the world?

* * *

><p>Colón: Life, that's what. In fact, I think it was the world. Because dear world: <strong>you suck.<strong> And everyone in it. *walks away* Especially you white people. You get everything you need in life in a golden plate and- *to far away to hear*


	310. Dominican Republic 21

Buenos Aires: *bangs against the crate* GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU EVIL DEMON!  
>TORITO!<p>

Torito: *right behind Panama City, silent* (No one uses my chew toy except  
>me/.) *bites onto Panama City's hand*

Juan: *runs out the room barking* (Dammit! Where is that other boy?)

* * *

><p>Panama City: ...*hisses in pain* You. Little. Bug. *death glares* *evil purple aura of doom surrounds her* You <em>really<em> think you're going to hurt me that way? You, a tiny little creature? Compared to the other things that have bitten me during my training sessions. you're nothing. Worthless. Insignificant. An error of nature. Meaningless to the world. *raises her hammer threateningly* And you might become something a bit more valuable if you don't stop biting me: a giant pile of bones and decomposed flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Por nada~ ^^ And Panama City isn't like other girls, so maybe that's why you kinda like her. Because she's not normal. By FAR! ^^;<strong>


	311. Dominican Republic 22

Torito: *amused* (Finally, a brat with some bite~! You're not like some  
>others~. I've been through my fair share of fights.) *bites down harder* (I'll<br>rip this damn hand off if I have to. Try hitting me! I dare you!) *death  
>glare*<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: *hisses* You really want to try me? Fine then! *brings the hammer down on Torito's head. Hard*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle's just a psycho sadist that has a wanting to kill and torture, and destroy. ^^;<strong>


	312. Nicaragua 172

Matagalpa: *whispers to himself* you're not the one that was sent to a  
>concentration camp for being half-German... *walks in a different direction*<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: La vida apesta. Especialmente cuando tienes que robar billeteras para poder comer algo... y alimentar a mi gente al mismo tiempo. Es que no hay tanto dinero para que podamos comer todos?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Life sucks. Especially if you have to steal wallets in order to eat something... and feed my people at the same time. Aren't there enough dollar bills in the country so all of us can eat?**


	313. Dominican Republic 23

Torito: *still hasn't let go and his head is bleeding.* ...(Did she just...)  
>*growls deeply* (You. are. DEAD.)<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: *sadistic grin* DIE! *brings the hammer down on his head again*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And possibly the end of someone's ( Panama's) house. Not a good thing.<strong>


	314. Nicaragua 173

Matagalpa: *thinking to himself* but I don't think he steals wallets just for fun. He doesn't seem like that. I may have had to go through torture for being part German and the burden of knowing all of those Sandanista's plans, but he probably has it much worse than I do... *takes out his wallet and starts counting the few dollar bills he has* i'm sure I could go for a few days without eating, right? He needs it more than I do.

* * *

><p>Colón: *whispers* Without mentioning my house... I don't think it can be considered a house anyways... but it's still...home... as other say...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I read his thoughts and I completely felt touched by his kindness~! X3<strong>


	315. Nicaragua 174

Matagalpa: *still thinking to himself* ja, I can probably just not eat for a few days. It won't be that bad. *smiles determinedly* *quickly runs over to Colón and gives him all the money he has* here. You need it more than I do. *smiles sweetly and walks away*

* * *

><p>Colón: Que... *looks at all the money he now has* ...*jaw drops* *disbelief* ...*looks at Matagalpa* H-HEY! *runs up to him* W-Why are you giving me t-this? Don't you know this is a HECK load of money? *eyes wide*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si~ X3 He is~!<strong>


	316. Nicaragua 175

Matagalpa: *smiles* ja, I know. And I'm sure you need it more than I do. That's why you steal people's wallets, ja? Just take the money and don't ask  
>questions. *smiles and walks off again*<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: ...*stares at Matagalpa* ...Why?<p> 


	317. Nicaragua 176

Matagalpa: *hears Colón's question* *stops walking and turns to Colón* *smiles* no one deserves to have to steal just to get food, ja? *walks away  
>again*<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: *shocked* ... *looks at the money* ( I-I'll be able to eat without stealing for a few days... m-maybe even a week if I'm lucky) *looks like he's about to cry* D-Don't cry... *starts wiping away his tears* I-I won't allow myself to c-cry... *hugs the money desperately* *drops to his knees* I-I can't cry... I WON'T cry! *tears start falling* *starts crying to himself* S-Stop crying...carajo...<p> 


	318. Nicaragua 177

Matagalpa: *turns around* *shocked* (i-is he crying?) *gently sits down next  
>to Colón*<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: *doesn't notice Matagalpa* *still crying to himself while clutching the money to his chest*<p> 


	319. Valencia 27

Coclé,

Awesome ideas, yeah... ^^

You have... more? God O.o This is gonna be so great~ I'm preparing a  
>Mascletà! A big one... Firecrackers, fireworks, more firecrackers... And I<br>will make it in Teruel's backyard, since he seems pretty bored.

Valencia

PS: YOU! You don't know what you have done! -Teruel

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Si! ^^ I have many more fireworks and firecrackers and a bunch of other things that explode that I could give to you!

Panama's birthday is tomorrow, so Herrera, my party animal sister, and Los Santos, my folklore-obsessed brother, are planning a party for him! And they bought WAY too many explosives, so I could give you the twenty-four and a half crates of leftover ones. ^^ That way, you can do a GREAT mascletà in Teruel's backyard!

Coclé

PS. Teruel? You're the guy Valencia always mentions in her letters! It's nice to meet you finally. ...and what do you mean by that?


	320. Valencia 28

Coclé,

Things that explode... You know how to make me happy! As a gratitude gift, I  
>send you my best rice and my paella recipe!<p>

Teruel won't be unnoticed for months after the mascletà~!

Valencia

PS: Yeah. Nice to meet you. Oh, nothing important... Valencia's only going to  
>destroy my backyard AND IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT. There are threes in there that<br>will get burn... -Teruel

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Gracias! I'll make the paella for dinner! And the recipe...it makes my mouth water! I can't wait to eat it! And I sent you the crates a while ago, and they should probably reach Spain at around late at night over there. ^^

Then, everyone wins! :D

Coclé

PS: She's going to destroy your backyard? ^^; I think you're over exaggerating. And if she does... you wouldn't be invisible for a few months, and you could plant a new garden...? I really hope you have insurance if Valencia really does destroy your back yard, which I think isn't all that likely to happen anyways.


	321. Mexico 15

Coclé

Ummm hey you finally busted him out...

Hey do you know why Chiapas is crying saying "WHY? WHY? WHY DID SHE SHATTER  
>THAT POOR DOGGIE'S HEAD" Also why am I hearing screaming from your house?<p>

No I am male, is just that Spain forced me in a dress in those days because he  
>thought that I was a girl. And every year Venezuela con Argentina in the Día<br>de los Inocentes in December 28, try to prank me by drugging me and forcing me  
>in dresses, like the type that France would have in his house.<p>

I hate them so much.

I am not good at looking for names okay. I had a hen that I called Gallina, a  
>rabbit that I called Conejito; so the only decent name that I could come up<br>was Manchas name.

I pity you because you have to put up with all that.

Well I do not have the phones of most of the countries, I could have talked to  
>Germany but in reality is because almost all the phones in my agenda are<br>female countries phones, and while I can write to them, when I hear a female  
>voice, except Maria's the Philippines, I just froze up in fear.<p>

My therapist says that I have a irrational fear to women, pleas do not let  
>Panama City read that, please. or anyone that is not you of Panama for that<br>matter, they would just use that as an argument to prove that I am gay, which  
>I am not I am just asexual.<p>

Umm really, well I have heard about it, but I never had one. So I just can not  
>judge their quality.<p>

Do not worry no country in this world is sane, believe me I know I am the one  
>who has to put with the World Meetings, many times my ambassador dragged me in<br>there against my will.

Thank you for the compliment, I thought that my rambling would make it more  
>difficult to understand, maybe I should actually participate in those<br>meetings, I have a good definition for terrorism that maybe everyone could  
>agree for once so we can finally start with how attack terrorism part of the<br>treaty.

Panama and Colombia had some rough history I think.

The Day of All Saints, that is what was called originally, it was yesterday  
>and it is today.<p>

I think that my fear towards women was Panama City fault, but please never  
>tell her.<p>

Adios

David

Mexico

* * *

><p>Mexico,<p>

Um...no. I haven't freed him yet. I'm a taaad busy trying to fish my sister out of the swimming pool before she drowns. And the fact that she's asleep right now, doesn't really help. But I'll help him out after I'm done here!

The screams? ...I'm not really sure. I'm backyard right now, and the screams are coming from inside the house... I don't even want to know what's going on in there. It's ... freaky...

Oh you're a boy? Oops... sorry about that. ^^;; Miss Philippines explained to me that he was rather mean during the colonial era, or something like that. Why did he think you were a girl anyways?

Argentina... and Venezuela... do that every year? And with a French dress? ...XD That must be hilarious! ...no offense. And I see why you would hate them now. Forcing you into a dress every year must not be fun for you at all.

Then, how about you ask one of your provinces for suggestions? ...you _do_ have provinces... right?

And your pity is appreciated T-T Chiriqui is handsome, but I think he's gay. Bocas del Toro sleeps all day and all night. Veraguas has anger management problems. Herrera is a chattering blonde who is obsessed with parties. Los Santos is in love with folklore and would marry his Panama hat if he could. Panama city...well, you already know about her. She's a FREAKING PSYCHO! Colon is a street rat that steals anything and everything, and Darien is a mysterious mute girl. And don't get me started with the autonomous regions. DX

Maybe you should see a therapist about that. Maybe try to hang out with girls more often to get over the fear? Oh, you already have a therapist? And you've talked to him about...wait. You're afraid of women? D-Don't worry. I'll try not to tell anyone, but I can't really promise you anything. Ever heard of the Canal International Archives? But I understand. You don't want others to think you're gay. I get it.

Well, they're pretty cool. Maybe you should get one and try it out to see if you like it.

...That's a relief! At least I know that I'm not the only one suffering from mad people around me! :D Oh, and por nada for the compliment.

Si? ...I really should get a history book. And what do you do in All Saint's day?

Don't worry. I won't tell her. I don't want her to have an ego boost of some kind.

Adios,

Coclé


	322. Valencia 29

Coclé,

You'll enjoy my paella valenciana recipe, I hope ^^ I can't wait!

That's what I told him, I'm sure he'll love it!

Valencia

PS: Have you seen any of Valencia's Mascletás? In Fallas, they require people who KNOWS a lot about them and firemen (just in case, they say). They are for people to enjoy but they still seem scary to some people. Valencia's (the girl you're writing to) are 100 times worse, they're dangerous! Her least dangerous firecracker is the most dangerous one in "the human mascletás"!

But I do have insurance. I don't think anything will grow in a burnt garden...

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I can't wait to make it! ^^

Maybe you should tell him that it will all end well? ^^;; J-Just in case...

Coclé

PS: Well... get a few fire extinguishers and hope for the best? ^^;; She seemed happy and eager to make it. Maybe you should just...let her?


	323. Nicaragua 178

Matagalpa: (the money really means this much to him?)

* * *

><p>Colón: *shaking slightly* *still crying*<p> 


	324. Dominican Republic 24

Torito: *yelps* *lets go and staggers back* (Damn...) *bites Panama City's leg. Hard.*

-In the crate-

Buenos Aires: *kicks at the lid* I *kick* got *kick* to get *kick* out of here! *kicks harder* AH! MY FOOT!

DR: I-Idiot...

Buenos Aires: You're still alive?

DR: Shut up. J-Just...my...pocket...*closes her eyes*

Buenos Aires: (She's drifting off! ...There goes my witness.) *Goes through DR's back pockets and finds a cell phone* *smirks*

* * *

><p>Panama City: *hisses in pain* THAT'S. IT! * repeatedly brings the hammer down, hitting Torito VERY hard* HAHAHAHAHA!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>He definitely needs some major back up at the moment ^^; <strong>


	325. Philippines 10

Dear Cocle,

Sorry I couldn't reply right away! My internet got broken again *sigh*

Hmm... Well, even if he wasn't the nicest colonizer I had, what's the point of staying mad at him after all these years? Too be honest, I actually hated him for most of my colonization, even more so when he sold me, Guam, and Puerto Rico to Alfred many years ago. But I guess after sometime I realized that hating him wouldn't really bring back those 333 years I lost under the Spanish rule or the many people who died fighting for my independence.

...So I've heard. But, really, she can't be that bad, right?

He is :) *sigh* The floods in Thailand are some of the worst I've seen, even worse than the ones I have. Hopefully my boss will actually do what he said and send some relief goods. One way or another, a lot of us are affected by this.

Ha ha :D Like I said before, I highly doubt that there's a normal nation-family out there :)

Aww~ Thank you :3 That's very sweet of you to say so. Don't say that about your sisters. They might have their eccentricities but I'm sure they still care about you like any other sister would ^w^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Dear Ria<p>

Don't worry si? I completely understand ^^

I guess you're right about that... but after everything you went through Miss Ria, I'm a bit surprised you're not looking for revenge or something like that. ^^;;

Very. She's a demon spawn. She's horrible. Horrible! I bet everything you've heard isn't even half of it! D:

It must be horrible for him! If you see him, could you please tell him that I wish him the best of lucks?

Now, I think that everything you say is true and only true! We country-families are messed up! XD

You're welcome Miss Ria! ^^ But I was just saying the truth.

...My sisters don't even notice I live with them. T-T

Love,

Coclé


	326. Nicaragua 179

Matagalpa: *slides closer to Colón and pats his back comfortingly*

* * *

><p>Colon: *stops shaking all of a sudden* ...*notices Matagalpa* G-Get away! *quickly stands up and runs away*<p> 


	327. Dominican Republic 25

Torito: *yelps and finally goes out* (...)

-In the crate-

Buenos Aires: *dials a number* Come on, come on! Pick u- Hello? ...She's, uh, half dead...DON'T BLAME ME! Okay, okay! Just hurry! *hangs up* Seriously, a loveable guy like me shouldn't be going through this. *hears yelp* (DAMMIT, PAPA GOING TO KILL ME!)

* * *

><p>Panama City: Stupid pest. *ignores her bloodied wounds* Where was I? Oh si! I was going to get rid of garbage. *starts pushing the crate outside* Ugh, the slut is as heavy as the damn box. Fuck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si! Before, I don't know, Panama City decides to bury DR and BA alive in her backyard or something like that. ^^;;<strong>


	328. Nicaragua 180

Matagalpa: *sighs* (well, at least I gave him money for food...) *smiles sadly*

* * *

><p>*Colon is completely out of sight*<p> 


	329. Philippines 11

Dear Cocle,

Thanks for understanding~ :)

Hmm... Well, I don't know about other nations, but for me it's a lot easier to just let go and forgive. I usually have trouble staying mad very long ^^;; And besides, grudges cause wrinkles! D:

If you say so... But Dani seems to think really highly of her so she must have some good qualities right?

I will. I'm sure Thai will be happy to hear that. :D

You flatter me too much. But thank you *smiles*

What..? How could they not notice you? *confused*

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent bananas ;)

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

You're welcome!

I think the rest of the nations are more... vengeful maybe? ^^;

...Annabelle is a bitch. Sorry for the language, but that's I'm just saying the truth. And Panama is too optimistic for his own good. Panama City won't ever change. She's a psycho. I really don't know why Panama thinks of her that way. And I guess her only good qualities would be bothering people, threatening, and killing. Just ask anyone that has met her! She's a lost case. T-T And I have to live with her...

I hope so! ^^

I do not! I'm just being honest Miss Ria. You really are a wonderful person. In fact, I think you're actually one of the only sane people I've ever talked, or written to before. The rest are just insane, either in a good way or a bad way. =_=

Well~ You see... I'm a bit invisible. Everyone ignores me, and they never notice I'm even in the same room as they are. My family doesn't even notice I even live with them T-T

Love,

Coclé

P.S Muchas gracias! :D


	330. Nicaragua 181

Matagalpa: *worried* *talking to himself softly* but how am I going to  
>survive without eating for a few days...? *shrugs* oh well. I'll be fine.<br>*gets up and walks away*

* * *

><p>*Colon is watching Matagalpa from a far away corridor*<p>

Colon: ...*takes out a syringe from one of his pockets* N-No deberia...

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

**No deberia = I shouldn't**


	331. Dominican Republic 26

Caparra: *a few feet away behind a tree* (Mama wanted me to come...but from  
>what I've heard about this girl, she's a monster...) Ah, perhaps I should make<br>this quick...

* * *

><p>Panama City: *pushes the box until it's right next to a mailbox* Uf. Finally. And now *pastes a stamp onto the box* There, that should solve everything. *smirks*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PR is smart! ^^ But I don't think Caparra can, er... beat Annabelle at being a crazy psycho. ^^;;<strong>


	332. Valencia 30

Coclé

Yay~ You have to tell me when you cook it if you like it!

I told him. He didn't believe me at all.

Valencia

PS: Don't worry, I'll let her... I'm looking for a new house..

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I will! Or cross my heart and swear to die! :D

Maybe if you talked to him about the bright side of making one in his back yard, he'd change his mind? ^^;

Coclé

PS: Okay then... I'm starting a feel a bit guilty... Does your house have to necessarily be in Spain? Because houses over here are pretty cheap, even if they're right next to a paradise beach...


	333. Dominican Republic 27

Caparra: *watching Annabelle* (Nows my chance!) *comes out and runs towards  
>Panama City* WAIT! MISS PANAMA CITY! *left hand in his pocket* (Hopefully this<br>won't turn ugly. She looks beat up.)

* * *

><p>Panama City: *quickly turns around, grabs a gun out of her pocket, and points it at Caparra* Tch. *unamused expression* I don't know who you are, and I really don't care. But since you are inside MY property, you must have a reason to do so. And unless you don't want to look like a great example of Swiss cheese, I suggest you to say why you're here . Got it? *smirk*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Defnintely. Being a yandere would definitely count as being crazy. Just not in big amounts like psychotic or mental~ ^^<strong>


	334. Nicaragua 182

Matagalpa: wait... Mutti went the other way... *turns around and walks to  
>where Colón was*<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: *stops looking at Matagalpa* ...pero... *takes a rubber strap and straps it onto his arm* ...quiero volver a ser feliz. Como antes... *smiles a bit*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~<strong>

**Pero = but.**

**quiero volver a ser feliz = I want to be happy again.**

**Como antes = just like before**


	335. Dominican Republic 28

Caparra: *smiles cheerfully* I was asked to retrieve something that I believe  
>you have~. *points at the crate* I believe that may be it if the yelling from<br>inside is an indication~. *points Annabelle's gun down with a finger* Now,  
>maybe we can resolve this without any ugliness~? *smiles a little creepily*<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: Guess what dumbass. *points the gun again at Caparra* I have the gun. I make the rules. Plus, the only ugliness here is your face. *smirks* So if you don't want ugliness, I think you should just walk away. ...and avoid mirrors at all cost.<p> 


	336. Nicaragua 183

Matagalpa: *walks closer to where Colón is* (I wonder how Colón is  
>doing...<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: Y esta vez... *places the syringe close to his arm and aims* se ira todos los horrores de mi vida.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>translation~<strong>

**Y esta vez = And this time**

**se ira todo el mal de mi vida = all the horrors will finally leave my life**


	337. Dominican Republic 30

Caparra: *frowns* My, my. What a bad little kitten. Haven't you been taught  
>manners? *expressionless* I'm not the one that looks like they were in a fight<br>with a bear. *casually sits on the crate ignoring the yelling inside* In all  
>honesty, I really don't care about who or what is in this crate...*smirks* But<br>Mama asked me to safely deliver this~.

* * *

><p>Panama City: *still pointing her gun at Caparra* *slowly gets closer to Caparra* Kitten. That's the first time I've heard someone say that to me~ strange in a sense, but completely right in the other. *smirks* I have been taught manners, I just don't prefer to use the ones that are considered "adequate" my friend. I use a different set of rules than the ones you know and are used to seeing. Oh this? *points at her injuries* Those can heal. And I know that even with those injuries, I still look hot. *smiles creepily* Your face won't ever change. Unless, of course, you decide to do plastic surgery or hit yourself with a mallet. And about that crate *points at the crate* It won't be going anywhere except hell~ Content and all. *now is invading Caparra's personal space* So you might as well leave on your own accord sweetums. *smiles even more creepily* Unless you want to become fertilizer for my plants that is.<p> 


	338. Nicaragua 184

Matagalpa: *walks and trips* o-ow! *finds Colón* *shock* c-colón?

* * *

><p>Colón: *still inside his own little crazed world* Happiness in a needle! :D *injects himself and releases the contents into his blood* ^^ *takes the needle out*<p> 


	339. Nicaragua 185

Matagalpa: *shocked look becomes an angry one*W-Was zur Hölle? *goes over to  
>Colón and grabs his arm* was denkst du da machst!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>((Translation:<strong>

**Was zur Hölle?-what the hell?**

* * *

><p>was denkst du da machst?- what do you think you're doing!<p>

Colón: *looks slightly dazed* You're speaking in gringo-language again~ *smiles groggily* I don't understand it~ *almost loses his balance* Oops~ *laughs a bit* My bad~ *looks even more dazed*


	340. Dominican Republic 31

Caparra: ...*dark chuckle* Yes, a kitten. A cute, disobediant kitten~.  
>*stands* But...*harshly slaps the gun from Panama City's hands* an untamed cat<br>is nothing but a washed up stray. *cups Annabelle's face* The more she  
>scratches and hiss, the more she's dipped into the cold water she hates so<br>much~. *creepy grin* But why let such a cute face go to waste~?

* * *

><p>Panama City: *slightly unnerved* ... *smirk* Nice simile. *suddenly grabs another gun from her pocket and places it right next to Caparra's temple* But like I said before *pushes his hand away from her face* I play by a different set of rules.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...No. It's not strange. I've been creeped out by Panama City a lot of times before. And Caparra honestly creeped me out. So it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't freak you out to.<strong>


	341. Nicaragua 186

Matagalpa: *groans* Dios mio... *sighs* I can't get mad at you when you're in  
>this state... *puts Colón's arm over his shoulder* *helps Colón up* you're<br>reminding me WAY too much of Sur...

* * *

><p><strong>((Sur has a drug trafficking problem.<strong>

* * *

><p>Colón: *knees start to wobble* Sur~ :D *looks even more dazed* Sur~ why do I remind you of south~? South is a direcion~ not somwone~ Don't be silly blonde~ Sur~ *laughs a bit more* Sur~ It fun to say that~ ^^<p> 


	342. Nicaragua 187

Matagalpa: Sur as in mi hermana. We just call her Sur because constantly  
>saying Autonomous South Atlantic Region would get annoying. *sighs* *slightly<br>aggravated*

* * *

><p>Colón: Right~ *knees completely give in and he almost falls to the floor* Weee~ *looks completely disoriented* *smiles a bit*<p> 


	343. Nicaragua 188

Matagalpa: *holds onto Colón to make sure he doesn't fall* don't hurt  
>yourself! *worried* (he's acting so much like how Sur acted it's scary...)<hr>Colón: si~ *smiles tiredly* I w-won'd hurt myswelf! *barely being able to stand* 


	344. Dominican Republic 32

Caparra: Oh~? Another toy? You sure do seem to like them...*takes a  
>switchblade out of his pocket and points it at Panama City's neck* I do not<br>like hurting a beautiful lady like yourself, so if you let me bring this  
>'package' back home I will willingly leave. However...*presses the tip of the<br>blade to her neck* if you get in my way, I can't guarantee that my little  
>kitten won't get hurt~.<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: Oh please~ *smirks* Who do you think is going to win? A gun, or simple knife? I think the gun wins. *releases the safety of the gun* So you might as well kiss your ass good-bye. *eyetwitch* Stop calling me "kitten". It's getting on my nerves. Especially "my little kitten" because you know what sherlock? I don't belong to anyone son of a bitch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>nah~ Maybe I'm just a wuss? ^^; But the things Annabelle does on her free time... aren't pretty.<strong>


	345. Nicaragua 189

Matagalpa: *sighs* you need to lie down.

* * *

>Colón: Why~? D: I'm prrrfectly fine blonde~ *laughs a bit more* Blond~ <div> 


	346. Nicaragua 190

Matagalpa:...you keep on almost falling over. I don't want you getting hurt.  
>*is thankfully ignoring the blond comments*<p>

* * *

><p>Colón: I do- *loses balance but regains it* not~ D: I'm fwine! You're a bad blonde boy! Heh... bad blonde boy~ *laughs even more*<p> 


	347. Nicaragua 191

Matagalpa: *facepalm* *sighs* ignoring that blond boy statement... *keeps  
>Colón balanced* let's at least take you inside, si? The road can be very<br>dangerous...

* * *

><p>Colón: I don't nwed a babysidder! D: and I'm fwine!<p> 


	348. Dominican Republic 33

Caparra: Hmph. I've could've brought a gun, but chose not to. Besides, I  
>almost died once and should probably be dead. But that doesn't matter now. And<br>why should I, mi gatita? *puts the knife away and holds both of Panama City's  
>wrists* You're so cute~! *forces the gun away from his temple and squeezes her<br>wrists tightly* But mi gatita is still so stubborn~? Tsk, that won't do!

* * *

><p>Panama City: Oh please. You <em>almost<em> died? *scoffs* That's nothing. I came back from the dead. *glares* And stop calling me that! *kicks him in his vital regions XD*

* * *

><p><strong>It would be better if you didn't know ^^; And I agree with you. Plus, Caparra is really getting on her nerves.<strong>


	349. Nicaragua 192

Matagalpa: i'm not a babysitter. I just don't want you accidentally killing  
>yourself. And no, you're not fine. *keeps Colón from falling down again* you<br>wouldn't be almost collapsing this much if you were.

* * *

><p>Colón: ...bad blonde boy! *sticks his tongue out at him* And I'm fwine! *almost falls again* I'm fwine~ And I'm happy~ ^^<p> 


	350. Dominican Republic 34

Caparra: *hisses in pain* *growls and grips tighter* B-Bad. move. *wraps a  
>hand around Panama City's neck* *forces the gun away and points it at her and<br>gives her an icy glare* I /dare/ you to do something like that again.  
>*squeezes his hand around Panama City's neck tightly* Perhaps you'll come back<br>to life again~? Let's test that~! *points the gun at Annabelle's chest*

* * *

><p>Panama City: You dare me? Okay~ *kicks him on his vital regions again* *smirks*<p>

* * *

><p>(( Well~ There are only nine provinces ^^;; And most of them aren't in best of relations with Panama City. And the house is pretty big, so... Sorry Annabelle~ ^^;;<p> 


	351. Nicaragua 193

Matagalpa: *sighs* *keeps Colón balanced* (not even going to argue...)

* * *

>Colón: *tries to push Matagalpa away from him but doesn't have enough strength* I don't you hwelping me! DX <div> 


	352. Nicaragua 194

Matagalpa:...too bad *determined look* *keeps Colón balanced*

* * *

><p>Colón: *tired* w-whadever...<p> 


	353. Dominican Republic 35

Caparra: *hisses* ...*eyetwitch* ... *hits Panama City's head with the end of  
>the gun. Hard* *crazy smile* Ehehehe~. I warned you~! *kicks both Panama<br>City's legs*

* * *

><p>Panama City: ...*dead pan* That didn't even hurt! *kicks him in the vital regions again*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si ^^;; But she can take care of herself~ She'll be alright... I hope.<strong>


	354. Nicaragua 195

Matagalpa: *sighs* come on... let's find you somewhere to sleep, si?

* * *

>Colón: *looks even more disoriented* S-Si... <div> 


	355. Dominican Republic 36

Caparra: OW! *doubles over* ...*smiles* Ehehehe~ Kidding~! *tosses the gun  
>behind him* How about we try something else~? :) *picks up Panama City bridal<br>style*

* * *

><p>Panama City: ...*punches him in the jaw* Let me down. *evil black aura of doom* Or I swear I'll give you over to a demon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si ^^; I hope she's going to be alright. But if she dies or something... I think PR, Mexico, Managua and others would make a party to celebrate.<strong>


	356. Philippines 12

Dear Cocle,

I suppose so...

Dani is sweet and I don't think over optimism is a bad thing. Optimism can be  
>the thing that pushes you forward in times of crisis (especially now with all<br>the chaos going around in the economic world *sigh*). As for Panama City...  
>I'd rather not judge until I've met her myself, but I'll take your word for<br>it. Not meeting her might be for the best ^^;;

Well... Try to think of it this way, at least you'll never get bored. Too be  
>honest, not much interesting stuff happens with my life and I'm afraid I do<br>bore people a lot. From what I heard from Ate Nicaragua, something always  
>seems to be happening in Latin America :D<p>

While I don't know what it's like to be invisible, I guess I do understand  
>what it's like to be alone. Most of my neighbors share borders with one<br>another while I'm pretty much by myself. Not that I'm complaining, of course!  
>I love being an archipelago (a group of islands) and I'm very thankful for all<br>the flora and fauna I have but I guess I can't help feeling detached from the  
>world at times. Even if they tell me I'm lucky I share no borders, I can't<br>help feel a little jealous on how close everyone is...

With love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. It's no problem~ :)

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Maybe they're just nuts? ... or both. ^^;;

I guess I can agree with that... but thinking that a murderer ( Panama City) is going to let you hug her out of the blue is a good thing? =_= And Panama just keeps trying to get on her good side... Not meeting her would be the best solution! :D

I think you're right again. It never gets boring, but after an entire week that your life is threatened continuously, it would be nice to have a break. ^^;

Having no borders would be a dream~ Trust them and me when we say that you really are lucky. Plus, you're not missing out on much. And I share your pain. T-T Being alone all the time can be very depressing.

With love,

Coclé


	357. Nicaragua 196

Matagalpa: *keeps Colón balanced* Do you want to go to your house

* * *

>Colón: *eyes droop* S-Si... <div> 


	358. Nicaragua 197

Matagalpa: *starts walking with Colón to his house* *still keeping him  
>balanced*<hr>Colón: *looks exhausted* W-Where are w-we going again...? 


	359. Nicaragua 198

Matagalpa: to your house... *keeping Colón balanced*

* * *

><p>Colón: B-But I dwon't have a house... P-Panama's house instead? *feet start to drag*<p> 


	360. Nicaragua 199

Matagalpa: *shock* (he doesn't have a house...?) *keeps Colón balanced*  
>sure... *walks with Colón to Panama's house*<hr>Colón: *groans* Y-You're going too fwast... *can barely continue walking* 


	361. Nicaragua 200 :D

Matagalpa: s-sorry... *slows down a bit for Colón*

* * *

>Colón: G-Gracias...*able to keep up better, but still has problems staying up* <div> 


	362. Nicaragua 201

Matagalpa: *keeping a slow pace so Colón can keep up* de nada

* * *

>Colón: *His body starts to go limp* ...*groans a bit* <div> 


	363. Dominican Republic 37

Caparra: *grinds his teeth a bit and winces* *mumbles* You definately have a  
>hard punch... Just calm down. I'm done fighting. If you keep hitting me, I may<br>drop you on your head by accident~. Why don't we just try to talk again, hm?  
>*starts humming with a grin on his face*<p>-In the crate-<p>

Buenos Aires: ...Hello~? It's a bit cramped in here...!

* * *

>Panama City: *scowls* Let. Me. Down. *cracks her knuckles* Next time, I'll break your jaw and every single teeth you have! Got it? *glares* And I just want you dead, not talking to me. And as soon as you let. me. down, I'll get my chainsaw and paint the house red with your blood. And no, they aren't only threats. They're <em>promises.<em>

* * *

><strong>Caparra is awesome! XD Si. They would dance on her grave just for the kicks of it. ^^;;<strong> 


	364. Nicaragua 202

Matagalpa: *worried* come on... just a few more steps and we'll be there...

* * *

>Colón: T-Tired... c-can't mwove... *body goes completely limp* ...*moans* <div> 


	365. Ladonia 1

H-h-h-hi Mr. P-panama! My name is L-Ladonia, I am a micronation living in  
>'s home. I am only 13 years old, so I was hoping you could help me<br>learn how to be a proper country. I-I am very pleased to meet you and am  
>eagerly waiting your response!<p>

Sincerely, Ladonia

* * *

><p>Oh, Hi!<p>

It's nice to meet you too Ladonia! You're 13? So am I! Weird huh? But since we're the same age, I find it weird that you call me mister. ^^;;

You want to be a proper country? Um...sure! I'll help you out! Being a country is a bit hard though... but since my capital locked me inside my room and I can't really get out, I think I have some time on my hands to help you out! ^^;;

Sincerely

Panama


	366. Nicaragua 203

Matagalpa: *sighs* (I was hoping I wouldn;t have to do this... mostly because  
>it's embarrassing for both of us...) *picks Colón up bridal style and goes<br>into the house* =_=

* * *

><p>Colón: *can't even protest*...*moans a bit*<p>

*A girl with wild clothes stops and stares confused when Matagalpa enters the house* Girl: ...*looks like she's about to speak bit thinks better of it and closes her mouth shut*

Girl: ...

* * *

><p><strong>This must be embarassing for both of them! XD<strong>


	367. Nicaragua 204

Matagalpa: *notices the girl* u-um, hola. ^^; *extremely embarrassed* um, do  
>you know where I can lay him down? He needs to go to sleep... ^^;;;<p>

* * *

><p>Girl: ...*after a while* *points at a sofa* ... *silence and indifference*<p> 


	368. Nicaragua 205

Matagalpa: g-gracias! ^^;; *goes over to the sofa and places Colon on it*

* * *

>Colon: ...*moans*Girl: *walks up to them* ...*looks at Matagalpa and raises an eyebrow* ...? <div> 


	369. Dominican Republic 38

Caparra: *sigh* (She's so stubborn...) Then maybe I shouldn't put you down.  
>Although, I am curious...why do you behave like this, kitten? All I want to do<br>is talk. We all need to relax and calm ourselves~, si? No need to be hostile  
>anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: *punches him again in the jaw* Told ya. AND STOP CALLING ME KITTEN DAMMIT! *punches him again* *glares* An I can be as "hostile" as I freaking want to be! And PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Por nada~ ^^ Yup. They definitely would. =_=;<strong>


	370. Nicaragua 206

Matagalpa: he was really tired ^^;; *still slightly embarrassed

* * *

>Girl: ...*staring in an unnervingly way* <div> 


	371. Nicaragua 207

Matagalpa: e-eh... ^^;; *slightly unnerved*

* * *

>Girl: ...*walks away all of a sudden* <div> 


	372. Nicaragua 208

Matagalpa: ^^; (that was weird...)

* * *

>Colón: ...*moans* <div> 


	373. Dominican Republic 39

Caparra: *shakes his head and stretches his neck* If you'd stop punching me,  
>maybe/ I'll stop calling you Kitten. And I'll put you down when you're  
>willing to talk. All I want to do is ask a few questions before I take my<br>leave.

* * *

><p>Panama City: *glares* *punches him again* Let. Me. Down. I'm serious with this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annie is too fun to write as~ ^^ And why wouldn't Caparra like Panama City dead? I'm curious~ :D<strong>


	374. Nicaragua 209

Matagalpa: *hears Colón* *worried* (I hope he'll be okay)

* * *

>Colón: *completely limp* ... <div> 


	375. Dominican Republic 40

Caparra: *trying to stay calm* Will you answer my questions? Just one is fine.

* * *

>Panama City: *hisses under her breath* *crosses her arms* Will you let me down if I answer it?<hr>**A crush~? X3 I'm going to have to say that he has competition~ Believe it or not, there are some guys that also have a crush on her~**


	376. Nicaragua 210

Matagalpa: *walks to the door* (I should probably go find Norte and Sur)

* * *

>Colón: ... <div> 


	377. Dominican Republic 41

Caparra: *sweet smile* Of course~! First, why are you so...bitter?

* * *

>Panama City: Because I want to that's why. Now let me down or I'll punch you in the face again. *glares*<hr>**Yes, it's weird but she somehow managed. ^^;; Maybe because she's hard to get, very pretty, and not like other girls? And Caparra will have tough rivals if I can say so myself~ **


	378. Nicaragua 211

Matagalpa: (he'll be okay, right?) *opens the door and leaves*

* * *

>Colón: ... <div> 


	379. Nicaragua 212

Matagalpa: *walking out*

Someone: *mumbling something in Kriol*

Matagalpa: *blinks* Belmopan?

Belmopan: *stops mumbling* hola Matagalpa.

Matagalpa: what are you doing over here? ^^

Belmopan: ...I honestly have no idea.

* * *

>The air: *sighs* Now I have to make sure that Los Santos doesn't go on a riot of some kind... * invisible person walks away* <div> 


	380. Ladonia 2

Dear Panama ^u^

Well, I don't think we're the same age, I am 13 in human years! You're much  
>older, aren't you? However, I look 13 years old because I have lots of<br>citizens around the globe. On my website, anyone can sign up to become a  
>citizen of me! Oh, and people can buy a title of royalty, if they want :)<p>

Anywyas, my, your capitol locked you in a room? That sounds mean! :O My  
>capitol is a statue...!<p>

Help me become a country! My dream is to fill the whole world with beautiful  
>art! :D<p>

Untill next time,

Ladonia

* * *

><p>Dear Ladonia,<p>

You're only thirteen in human years? You're so young! I'm around four hundred and something, but I'm not so sure because I started counting the years after my independence from Big Sister Colombia. And 108 years have passed since I moved out, so I guess I'm 108 years old?

All of that through internet? Wow! That would help solve lots of problems if I used that system...

Si T-T My capital can be grumpy and very mean. But she's not as evil as everyone thinks she is! They over exaggerate a lot~ Y-Your capital is a statue? How did that happen?

I will! ^^ We could start by having others recognize you as a country! I could talk about you in the next meeting! Maybe convincing a few family members could help. Art? You like to paint? How good are you at drawing? And do you know how to make sculptures?

Until later,

Panama


	381. Philippines 13

Dear Cocle,

Maybe, but I kind of doubt it. Hmm... Or it could be me that's acting weirdly?  
>I've been told (well, more like scolded actually) that I'm too soft on people.<p>

Okay... Maybe that's taking optimism a little too far. Hmm... If she's really  
>like that, wouldn't it be better to get on her good side? That way she won't<br>have any reason to ummm... (what's a polite way to say this..?) include you in  
>any unpleasant activities that she might have in mind.<p>

Asia might be far but my invitation still stands. Feel free to visit me if  
>ever it gets way too chaotic over there ^^<p>

Umm, alright, if you say so... Well, I guess you're right, thanks to  
>technology nowadays it's much easier to talk with other nations ^^ I'm<br>especially grateful to whoever thought of making the cellphone.

Love,

Ria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Too soft? No way! You're just kind-hearted! Just because you're actually nice doesn't necessarily mean you're "too soft" on people.

Miss Ria? The thing is... I don't think she _has_ a good side. ^^;;

I WILL! :D I still thank you a lot Miss! I'll send you a letter if I ever need to get out of this asylum I call home. ^^

It's true! Having neighbors can be a drag. And I'm just a province, and I'm pretty sure that countries must have it a lot worse than I do. Border disputes, international relations, and illegal immigration must be horrible things to deal with!

And I agree with you. Cellphones are a blessing. But abusing of them... well... like one of my sisters ( Herrera), that is completely obsessed with her own phone.

Love,

Coclé


	382. Nicaragua 213

Matagalpa: hm? Did you hear something?

Belmopan: *annoyed* no.

* * *

><p>Invisible person: *sighs* Once again...ignored...invisible... *sulks* Why...?<p> 


	383. Nicaragua 214

Matagalpa: hm... I was sure I heard someone!

Belmopan: *annoyed* it wasn't anyone. *walks off*

Matagalpa:hm... *turns around and bumps into the invisible person* o-oh!  
>Sorry! Um...*tilts his head to the side* who are you?<p>

* * *

><p>Invisible person: Y-You can see me? :D<p> 


	384. Nicaragua 215

Matagalpa: mhm~! ^^ *nods* so... who are you?

* * *

>Invisible person: me? I'm Coclé. Central province of Panama. *stretches his hand to shake Matagalpa's hand* Nice to meet you. <div> 


	385. Dominican Republic 42

Caparra: *sigh* Fine. (I doubt I'll get much detail out of her...) *sets  
>Panama City down* Now, you excuse. *Takes a hammer from his back pocket* Good<br>thing Mama told me to come prepared~! *goes and starts smashing the crate lid  
>like a psycho* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!<p>

-Haven't they ran out of air in that crate yet?-

Buenos Aires: *panicking* WHAT THE HELL? SHE'S TRYING TO KILL US!

DR: *still unconcious*

* * *

><p>Panama City: *glares* *dusts herself off* Tch. Damn bastard. *looks at Caparra smashing the crate* ...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IF SOMEONE'S GOING TO KILL THEM, I WILL HAVE THE FUCKING PRIVILEGE TO DO SO!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BA is probably going to generate some sort of trauma or fear! XD<strong>


	386. Dominican Republic 43

Caparra: *stops smashing* *stares at BA through a hole* Helloooo~!

Buenos Aires: *looks up* Oh dammit, it's YOU.

Caparra: Hmph. Good to see you too. *helps BA out the crate*

Buenos Aires: B-Bastard, I could've gotten out myself...(WHAT TOOK YOU SO  
>LONG?)<p>

Caparra: Riiiiight...*pulls out DR and carries her bridal style* (She's  
>heavy...!) *turns to Panama City* Soooo~ I guess I should leave?<p>

* * *

><p>Panama City: *death glare* You're not leaving this place until I keep my promise to you to paint my house, with your blood, while using my dear chainsaw.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fear of boxes! XD <strong>


	387. Nicaragua 216

  
>Matagalpa: *shakes Coclé's hand* hallo! I'm Matagalpa! ^^<hr>Coclé: Right. So...how come you can see me? 


	388. Nicaragua 217

Matagalpa: hm... I don't know ^^;; Estelí tells me it's because I'm  
>braindead, but I don't know if she's right or not. If I was braindead I<br>wouldn't be alive, ja?

* * *

><p>Coclé: Yeah. If you were braindead you wouldn't be alive. ...Estelí isn't very nice with you is she?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I can see this~ ^^;;<strong>


	389. Dominican Republic 44

Caparra: Well, all I can say to that is...*runs away as fast as he can* SEEEEE  
>YAAAAA!<p>

Buenos Aires: Eh? DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS DEMON! (Ah! I almost forgot...)  
>*whistles* TORITO! Come on, boy! *runs after Caparra*<p>

Torito: *jumps through the window and looks furious* *blood is dripping from  
>his head* (You bastards...LEFT ME THERE!) *chases after Caparra and BA*<p>

Juan: *follows Torito out the window* (Wait! My master!)

* * *

><p>Panama City: ...*takes a few moments to take in what just happened* ...*quickly goes into the house, gets her chainsaw, and walks back out* THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO MISS OUT ON THE FUN~ *runs as fast as she can behind them*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And now Panama City just went chainsaw-happy! mode~<strong>


	390. Nicaragua 218

Matagalpa: Estelí isn't nice with anyone, actually. She's actually nicer to  
>me than she is with anyone else! She got really ** off at big bruder León<br>once and tried to beat him up. It ended with big bruder Managua needing to get  
>a new laptop. Though she normally succeeds in hurting people who ** her off<p>

* * *

><p>Coclé: ...She and Annabella aren't friends right? Please tell me they aren't...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsundereness~ :D<strong>


	391. Dominican Republic 45

Caparra: *laughing like a maniac* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!

Buenos Aires: *hears the chainsaw and starts running faster* HOW CAN YOU LAUGH  
>IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?<p>

Torito: *getting closer to BA* *growls*

Juan:*whimpers* (I DON'T WANT TO DIIEEEE!)

* * *

><p>Panama City: *right behind them* STOP RUNNING~! ^^ I JUST WANT TO CHOP YOU INTO BITS~ THAT'S ALL~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And Caparra is laughing! XD<strong>


	392. Nicaragua 219

Matagalpa: hm... nope. I don't think they are! ^^ oh! Um, have you seen a  
>pair of twins around here? One's a boy and another's a girl? They both have<br>dark skin? *hopeful*

* * *

><p>Coclé: What a relief. A pair of twins? ...Oh! I think they were off buying some molas from Kuna! They should be right around that corner *points* ...*sighs* Poor them. They are about to get extremely over-priced souvenirs...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I get it now~ ^^ Gracias~!<strong>


	393. Nicaragua 220

Matagalpa: Danke! ^^ overpriced souveneirs? Hopefully not TOO overpriced, ja?  
>Norte gets really violent if he feels he got ripped off... *swweatdrop*<p>

* * *

><p>Coclé: I'm sorry to say this, but it's his specialty. Stealing money from the poor tourists... Why does he do that in the first place?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Could be~ But Mata is way too adorable to call insane~ :3<strong>


	394. Nicaragua 221

*Norte can be seen hitting Kuna's head on the pavement numerous times. Hard*

*Sur is taking pictures of this*

Matagalpa: *sweatdrop* I don't know, but I think Norte found out about it...

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: (*He is an albino. Just like Prussia~ :D*) OW! STOP THAT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS JACKASS!<p>

Coclé: Si... *sighs* Stupid albino... *disappears again*

* * *

><p><strong>Yea ^^;; Mata is cute but lethal~ :3<strong>

**And Kuna Yala is an albino because the natives that live there have a high albino rate~ And because I felt like it~ ^^**


	395. Nicaragua 222

Norte: don't *slam on pavement* cheat *slam* me *slam* of *slam* my *slam*  
>MONEY! *slam*<p>

Matagalpa: *runs up to where Kuna Yala Norte and Sur are* N-Norte! You don't  
>need to get so violent! ^^;<p>

Norte: *grunts in annoyance, let's go of Kuna Yala and goes back over to Sur*

Matagalpa: *helps Kuna Yala up* I-I'm sorry about him ^^; are you okay?

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: *a bit dazed* I see little yellow birds flying around~ *snaps out of it* ...Ow...If you consider being slammed against the sidewalk numerous times being okay, then sure I'm fine. I'm peachy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si~ Mata is cute and sooo huggable~ X3<strong>

**And yep. Albinos are awesome~ ^^**


	396. Ladonia 3

Dear Panama,

Thank you for writing back so quickly!

108, you ARE older than me! I like to call everyone Mr. or Ms. regardless, I don't want to sound rude!

Well, the internet is very handy! since no one REALLY lives in Ladonia, my citizens and officials communicate mostly through the web :)

Trouble? Well, the internet is good for solving lots and lots of problems! If you want help with using it, you should ask me. I am very good at the internet, I-if I do say so myslef! ^u^

I hope you have resolved your problems with your capitol by now! Her name is City, correct? How old is she?

W-well, its a bit of a long story, but I'll summarize. Both my cities are statues. They were made by in a nature reserve in Sweden, and when the government found out about them, they wanted them removed. However, declared that I was a nation to protect them! :D its a bit strange, don't you think? Since I am only about 1 km, I dont have room for real cities!

Ah yes, thank you! and the rest of Scandinavia know me as a nation, but they still treat me as a child! I am friends with and other micronations. I will try and talk to them!

YES, I love art! Well, I like painting and drawing a lot, but because I was created because of a statue, I love making them the best! :D

Sincerely, Ladonia

P.S. I am veryveryveryveryvery sorry for this terribly long letter! :'(

* * *

><p>Dear Ladonia,<p>

You're welcome ^^

That's alright. I do the same sometimes, especially to other countries I don't know very well.

All through the web? Wow... That sounds pretty cool! :D You are? I'll ask you if I need anything! I wish you could have sent a letter a few months ago... you see, my big brother and my cousin played a prank on me. And they threw my computer out the window. And I got myself a new computer and I didn't now how to use it ^^;;

Yup! She already let me out of my room. Her name is Annabelle, but yeah, she's also Panama City. She's around... 492 years old? ^^;;

That's how you became a nation? Wow... it IS a bit weird ^^;;

Si! ^^ Talking to them would be the best! And I know how you feel. My family still treats me like a kid. I know I look like a twelve or thirteen year-old, but it can get annoying sometimes. Especially when Guatemala goes into her over-protective big sister! mode, and Belize isn't around. T-T

If you draw a painting, can I see it? ^^

Sincerely,

Panama

P.S. Don't worry! I got bored a while ago, and I as grateful to have your letter around~

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooo sorry for not answering back T-T School was sucking the life out of me... BUT! I finally got some free time to write back~ :D<strong>


	397. Nicaragua 223

Matagalpa: ...s-sorry, that was a stupid question... *a bit embarrassed*

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: Yes. It was definitely a stupid question. *nods*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got to write back~ :D<strong>


	398. Philippines 14

Dear Cocle,

Thank you for saying that :) Actually, Ate Singapore (she was the one who got mad at me ^^;;) does have a point... I really have trouble saying no to people...

...Are you sure? Well... If it's like that then I guess it would be best not to get in her way then. ^_^

Okay~ I'll look forward to it!XD Erm... I meant your visiting not your house being chaotic...

Well, even if don't share any land borders, I still have to deal with those problems either way... *sigh*

About that... Well... ^^;; I'm probably as guilty as your sister. I love my phone way more than I should... ((FACT: The Philippines was known as the text capital of the world during the late 90's and early 2000 because of the number of people who had phones. Until now,over 1 billion texts are sent daily ^w^))

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

You're welcome! ^^ Well, it isn't that bad. It makes you seem like a sensible person. But if you really want to learn how to say no... I think I have the perfect tutor for you. Annabelle isn't "good", in any way I possibly know of, but she's an expert in denying things. Even if you don't ask her. If you could just keep a taser with you after you meet her, everything will be just~ fine. ^^;

Just avoid pissing her off, and you'll be alright. ^^;

I look forward to it too Miss Ria. Oh, and everything went back to normal at my place! :D Herrera came back from the hospital, Panama City stopped trying to kill a few visitors, Bocas del Toro isn't in the swimming pool anymore, and Chiriqui doesn't have...er... lower pains anymore.

Is that so? But I suppose those problems aren't as bad as the kind of problems your family has, right?

Si? How can you be as obsessed as Herrera? She doesn't talk to me face to face. She uses texts instead. Plus, she's annoying with her constant beepings and alarms. She switches her ring tone every half an hour. =_=

Love,

Coclé

P.S. Panama is okay. He was locked in his room all this time ^^;

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not answering before! DX School was being horrible, and I just got the time to write back T-T<strong>


	399. Nicaragua 224

Matagalpa: I'm sorry about Norte ^^;;

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: *glares at Norte* If he's going to apologize for hitting me without reason, he should do so himself.<p> 


	400. Nicaragua 225

Norte: *looking at something else*

Matagalpa: I highly doubt he's going to apologize ^^; he rarely talks anyway

* * *

>Kuna Yala: Hm. *shrugs* As long as I have the money, everything is alright. *starts counting dollar bills in a wad* *smiling* <div> 


	401. Nicaragua 226

Matagalpa: you probably shouldn't say that out loud ^^;

Norte: *glares at Kuna* *stomps over to him, punches him in the face, and  
>takes to money away fro him* *walks off*<p>

Matagalpa: Norte has really good hearing ^^;;

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: *rubs his nose* *curses in an indigenous language* HEY! THAT MONEY IS <span>MINE!<span> *walks over to Norte, snatches the wad of dollar bills away from him, and kicks him to the ground* *walks back to Matagalpa* That's better.

* * *

><p><strong>That was hilarious! XD<strong>


	402. Nicaragua 227

Norte: *glares* *tackles Kuna Yala*

*one epic fight later *

Norte: *sitting on top of Kuna Yala with the money in his hand and counting  
>it*<p>

Matagalpa: ^^;

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: *groans* GET OFF OF ME! *kicking and punching the ground* AND GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK! *starts swearing in an indigenous language*<p>

* * *

><strong>SI! Sur SHOULD have recorded it! XD<strong> 


	403. Nicaragua 228

Norte: *looks at Kuna Yala boredly* no, and hell no. *goes back to counting  
>the money*<p>Matagalpa: ^^; u-uh...<p>

Sur: *appears and raises an eyebrow at the situation* *scratches her arm a  
>bit*<p>

* * *

>Kuna Yala: AAAAH! *extremely furious* GET OFF GET OFF GET OFFFFF~! *elbows Norte, and then punches him in the face*<hr>**SI! She could have watched it again and again if she ever felt down! XD**


	404. Nicaragua 229

Norte: *not even affected by Kuna Yala* *easily punches him in the face and  
>makes him fall to the ground*<p>Matagalpa: O_O *hides behind Sur*<p>

* * *

>Kuna Yala: *groans a bit* Give me my money BACK! *snatches the dollar wad from Norte* It's MINE! *struggling to get Norte off of him* <div> 


	405. Nicaragua 230

Norte: *takes the money back and gives it to Sur*

Sur: *puts the money in her jacket*

Matagalpa: come on, just give him his money back ^^;;

* * *

>Kuna Yala: *Struggling even more* GIVE IT BACK! I GOT IT FAIR AND SQUARE! I NEED IT~! DX NEED IT~~! <div> 


	406. Nicaragua 231

*both Norte and Sur shake their heads*

Matagalpa: can you please~ give it back to him? *adorable mode activated*

Sur:...

Norte:...

Sur: *facepalm* dammit! You know I can't resist that face! *takes the money  
>out of her jacket and gives it to Matagalpa*<p>

Matagalpa: *gives the money back to Kuna Yala and helps him up* there you go!  
>^^<p>

* * *

>Kuna Yala: *confused* How did... *shrugs* My money~ ^^ *starts counting it* 1, 2, 3... there's a dollar missing. =_= *glares at Norte* <div> 


	407. Nicaragua 232

Norte: I'm not giving it back.

Sur: be lucky I even GAVE you your money back.

Matagalpa: ^^;

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: ...NGOBE~! *quickly goes to a teenager that is walking a bit far away* Keep this for me. *hands him the money, and runs back to Matagalpa, Norte, and Sur* Now that you can't take my money, I'll *tackles Norte* GIVE IT BACK~!<p>

Ngobe: ...wha? *looks at the fight* ...okay. *sweatdrop* Weird.


	408. Nicaragua 233

*two seconds later*

Norte: *already tackled Kuna Yala to the ground and it sitting on him*

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: *pulsing vein* *takes a dart out of his pocket*<p>

Ngobe: ...*walks over to Kuna and Norte, and takes the dart away* No. You aren't supposed to poison guests.

Kuna: ...D: But-

Ngobe: * shakes his head in disapproval*

Kuna: ...fuck you. =_=

Ngobe: ...how hard? *smirks*

Kuna: O_o ...


	409. Nicaragua 234

Norte: O_o *disturbed*

Matagalpa: *is confused* Sur? What does he mean by that?

Sur: u-um... *embarrassed*

* * *

>Kuna: ...you don't know what fucking is? Well- ^^Ngobe: Kuna, I sincerely and honestly say in behalf of all of us here, this: Shut your ass.Kuna: ...what got you so pissy?Ngobe: *shows him the wad of money* The amount of money you make compared to me.Kuna: Jealous?Ngobe: *takes out a lighter* Not for long.Kuna: O_O You. Wouldn't. You. Dare.Ngobe: *turns the lighter on* How much do you bet I will? *smirks*<hr>**Si ^^;; Mata is too innocent for conversations like this ^^;**


	410. Nicaragua 235

Matagalpa: O_O

Norte: *mumbling under his breath* burn it

* * *

><p>Ngobe: *puts the lighter threateningly to the wad of bills*<p>

Kuna: O_O W-WAIT DON'T! I-I'll do anything!

Ngobe: *puts the lighter down* Anything? Like, I don't know... giving me one of your islands so I can make my own tourist scam?

Kuna: ...never.

Ngobe: *shrugs* *puts the dollar wad closer to the lighter* Then kiss your money good-bye~

Kuna: OKAY OKAY! *fumes* I'll give you one of my islands...

Ngobe: *smiles* *puts the money in his pocket* It's good doing business with you. I'll give you your money back after you sign a contract.

Kuna: I hate you.

Ngobe: Don't worry, the feeling's mutual.


	411. Nicaragua 236

Matagalpa:...why did that exchange just remind me of Granada and León?

Norte and Sur: *shrugs*

* * *

><p>Ngobe: I guess I'll just you leave you and your friend so you can continue playing.<p>

Kuna: We aren't playing! DX

Ngobe: ...making out then?

Kuna: Ew. There's no way I'm going to make out with him okay? Just look at his face! He. Is. Fugly! If I AM going to make out with someone, it'll be either a hot chick, or a handsome guy. And to tell you the truth, he doesn't seem to apply to any of those two categories. Jackass. =_=

* * *

><p><strong>Kuna's and Ngobe's comments just made me laugh " a tiny little bit". XD<strong>


	412. Nicaragua 237

Norte: =_=

Sur: *punches Kuna Yala in the arm* jackass.

Matagalpa: *confused*

* * *

><p>Kuna: Don't steal my insult =_=<p>

Ngobe: ...this completely reminds me, what did Chiriqui say?

Kuna: ...no... T-T

Ngobe: *tries to cover up a smile* *tries to stop himself from laughing* How does it feel to be rejected face on?

Kuna: Go to hell T-T

Ngobe: Don't worry, I will. No need to be so obvious. XD *walks off*

Kuna: How I hate him... T-T

* * *

><p><strong>Because they're twins, and if someone insults Norte's appearance, that person would be insulting Sur too? ^^;<strong>


	413. Nicaragua 238

Sur: *punches Kuna Yala in the arm again* =_=

* * *

>Kuna Yala: That doesn't hurt in the tiniest of bits. =_=<hr>**Kuna just called Sur "fugly" then... wow. He's so very screwed. You don't mess with creepy twins unless you want to end up VERY hurt. D:**


	414. Nicaragua 239

Sur: *creepy mode activated*

Norte: *creepy mode activated* *proceeds to then beat the ** outta Kuna Yala*

Matagalpa: O_O

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: *retaliates by hitting Note, giving him a broken nose, and runs away* I'M TOO AWESOME~! XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Extremely screwed. ^^;;<strong>


	415. Nicaragua 240

Norte: *grabs Kuna Yala before he can run away* *starts choking him*

Sur: *twists Kuna's arm behind him back painfully*

Matagalpa: *O_O

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: L-LET GO! DX *forcefully pushes Norte away from him with his other hand, kicks Sur in the shin making her release him, and runs away*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Kuna... if you would just stop running away and accept your demise... ^^;<strong>


	416. Nicaragua 241

Norte: *tackles Kuna Yala*

Sur: *takes a knife out of her pocket and very slowly and painfully drags it  
>across the skin on his arm* *starts carving "SUR" on his arm*<p>

* * *

><p>Kuna: *ignores the pain* *repeatedly elbows Norte on the nose ( to add to the damage =_=;) with the same arm Sur was trying to write her name on. This clearly screws the name up ^^;;*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. He is making it infinitely worse ^^;;<strong>


	417. Nicaragua 242

Sur: =_= *carves her name deeper into his skin*

Norte: *takes out a knife of his own and carves his name onto his other arm.  
>Very painfully*<p>

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: AAAAH! DX *squirming* S-SCREW THIS! *punches Norte's nose once again, and escapes his grasp* *runs away*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>he only makes it worse ^^;;<strong>


	418. Nicaragua 243

Norte: *tackles Kuna again* *starts carving his whole name onto his arm*

Sur: *presses a pressure point that keeps Kuna paralyzed*

* * *

><p>Kuna: *temporarily paralyzed* *in pain*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. He definitely is ^^;;<strong>


	419. Nicaragua 245

Norte: *carves the rest of his name onto Kuna's arm*

Sur: *carves the rest of her name*

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: *still paralyzed* *in enormous pain* I-I want m-my dollar back...!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And he's still insists. =_=<strong>


	420. Nicaragua 246

Norte: a dollar. You want the damn dollar.

Sur: no =_=

Matagalpa: O_O *shaking*

* * *

><p>Kuna: G-Give it b-back...!<p> 


	421. Nicaragua 247

Sur: *uses her knife to stab Kuna Yala's leg* no.

Norte: =_=

Matagalpa: u-um, m-maybe y-you should g-give him h-his dollar back... *scared*

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: *holds back a scream* Give. It. BACK! I NEED it!<p> 


	422. Puerto Rico 14

Dear Cocle,

I'm sending a letter to make sure my sister or Caparra hasn't destroyed anything...my wallet is pretty tight right now and I can not pay for damages.

And I don't even know where Caparra is anymore...sólo Dios sabe. He hasn't called since I sent him there.

Then again, things have been peaceful for me...

Have you found Little Panama yet?

From,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Puerto Rico,<p>

Hi! ^^ Right now, everything is fine over here. Herrera came back from the hospital, Bocas del Toro didn't drown and- ...never mind. I just came into the living room. There's blood everywhere and... everything is broken. There's no one here and- ...forget about that too. And I guess that I found Caparra mister. And your sister too. He's... both of them and this blonde boy, plus two giant dogs, are being chased by mi _querida_ hermana Annabelle. Outside the house.

With a chainsaw.

And yup. I found Panama locked in his room. He's trying to fix this giant mess. Not the Crazy-capital-chasing-random-strangers Problem. He nor any of us here are dumb enough to get in that bitch's way and her chainsaw.

Do you want to speak to him? ^^

From

Coclé


	423. Ladonia 4

Dear Panama,

Thanks for writing back!

I'm happy to help, I LOOVVEE computers and the internet and websites and blogs and email and and and... Oo oops Im rambling again...!

So what kind of computer did you buy? :) My experience is that Macs are better for working, but then PCs are better if you just want to browse the internet. Is it a desktop or laptop? Er, heheh. Sorry! I love computers!

Oohh Annabell is a very pretty name! I dont have a human name yet... Can you help me pick one? :D that would be AWESOMEEEE!

I was really mad yesterday when Sweden wouldnt let me come drinking with him and the other Nordics. ;_; Waahh heheh.

Um, I-I, I- Im,,, uh um uhh,, haahh errr I Ummm,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ok. I- I drew a picture of a raven,,, I,,, I hope you like it. I sent it to you but . Errr I mean if you dont want it, I understand! Ahhh Mean I I I Aahhhhh ...!

S-sincerely, Ladonia

* * *

><p>Dear Ladonia,<p>

Your welcome ^^ It's fun to write to you!

Don't worry si? My family members tend to rant most of the times, so I think I got used to rantings a long~ time ago ^^;

It's a mac, and it's a laptop ^^ United States insisted that I should get one, and I really couldn't do anything but agree. But I think I'm starting to get a hang of it. Even though I'm scared of dropping it or losing it somewhere...

P-Pick a human name? Me? I-I guess that I-I could help out with that...how about Lucy? ^^

How about if next time, you follow them? Or ask kindly? Big Sister Nicaragua uses guilt trips to get what she wants sometimes, maybe you could try that too!

Um... d-did I say something that h-hurt your feelings? I-If I did, I-I am sorry! I-I didn't really mean it...

You drew this? I-It's very pretty! Very Very pretty actually! ^^

Sincerely,

Panama


	424. Nicaragua 248

Sur: no. *cuts deeper into Kuna Yala's skin*

Matagalpa: O_O

* * *

><p>Kuna: *yelps in pain* B-But I need to pay Colón so that he can get me some of his merchandise! T-T<p> 


	425. Puerto Rico 15

Dear Cocle,

Uh-huh...Well, that 'blonde boy' would be Buenos Aires and I'm guessing the mess would be from his dog...and mi hermana...annd her mutt...Yeah...so many headaches coming now. Where the hell are my painkillers...?

Next time, maybe it would be better to just let Panama City stab whatever unlucky bastard pissed her off.

Yes, I would like to speak with Little Panama.

From,

Enrique

P.S. Do you need any help cleaning? I am partly responsible for the mess.

* * *

><p>Dear Puerto Rico,<p>

I can't believe that only four people and two dogs could cause such a mess...

AAAAnd looks like Panama City almost chopped Caparra's arm off... wonder what happened that made her so pissy right now.

Oh, okay then. And to answer your question below: Yes. We need a HELL load of help.

_Hola Big Brother~ ^^ I was stuck inside my room for a while, but everything is okay now! Well... except for my living room. I-I really don't know how it got so messy all of a sudden. Or maybe I was stuck inside my room for longer than I thought T-T_

_From,_

_Panama _and Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Si? Oh the coincidences! XD Guess Annabelle #1 has "competition"! XD<strong>


	426. Nicaragua 249

Matagalpa and Sur: *stiffens*

Sur: *let's go of the knife*

Matagalpa: *murderous glare* and what kind of merchandise are you talking about?

Norte: O_O

* * *

><p>Kuna: ...er... candy.<p> 


	427. Nicaragua 250

Matagalpa: *blinks* candy? *murderous look disappears* Norte~! Give him to  
>dollar~~! ^^<p>

Norte: *sweatdrop*

* * *

><p>Kuna: ... ( he believed me? Pffft! What an idiot! XD I'm totally going to use this to my advantage!) Si! Give me my dollar back~~!<p> 


	428. Nicaragua 251

Sur: *face darkens* he's lying.

Matagalpa: *blink* why would he lie?

Sur: it's his personality. He would do anything just to get his money back.  
>*glares at Kuna Yala* you sicken me. You would lie to the person who was<br>trying to help you before!

Norte: *glares*

* * *

><p>Kuna: I'm not lying. =_= If I were lying, you'd have to have some proof in order to make that claim. ( I've seen Tv shows moron =_= Always call for a lawyer, and in order to make a claim, you need proof)<p> 


	429. Nicaragua 252

Sur: *rolls her eyes* I can tell if someone's lying. There's always signs.  
>The fact that they're lying is obvious in their eyes, not to mention that the<br>right side of their face twitches involuntarily as they think of something to  
>tell them. It's subtle, so it's hard to tell unless you're perceptive.<p>

Norte: don't try to argue with her. It never ends well.

Matagalpa: *whimpers*

* * *

><p>Kuna: *sits up* Aha. I'll have my money back if you may. *unamused*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I've heard of something like that before! :D<strong>


	430. Nicaragua 253

Norte and Sur: no. *leave*

Matagalpa: h-hey! Wait for me! *follows them*

* * *

><p>Kuna Yala: ...*sighs* I guess I could survive without that money.<p> 


	431. Philippines 15

Dear Cocle,

Merry Christmas! XD (or Feliz Navidad :D) Sorry for taking forever to reply ^^;; I caught a cold and had to rest for a while...

I see... Honestly, I'm quite curious about Ms. Panama City. I keep hearing things about her but never actually met her...

That's good to hear :D Hopefully you guys spend the holidays... safely.

Well... Problems with my family are... usually about territory, I suppose. ^^;; But, I'm sure we'll all work it out somehow! I've been part of the ASEAN since 1967 and,for some reason, I know we work best surrounded with chaos... ^^;;

Hmm... Well, I'm not as obsessed as your sister I guess but in my country over a billion text messages are sent daily, which is really a lot considering I'm only a third world country and my population isn't as big as some other nations.

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Please tell Panama I said Merry Christmas ^w^

P.S.S. I sent a fruit basket!

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Merry Christmas to you too Miss! ^^ And don't worry about that. I just hope that you're feeling better now.

I still insist. You do NOT want to meet that crazy psycho bitch.

We did! ^^ But one of my brothers exaggerated too much on the fireworks and almost burned the house down. =_=

If you say so. It's always good being an optimist ^^

...a b-billion. A b-billion texts per DAY! ...I'm in shock.

With love,

Coclé

P.S. I did. He says, and I quote,"Really? Gracias! ^^ I love you Ria~ ^^". And hugs. He also sends hugs. =_=

P.S.S Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not answering back for a while now T-T I kinda took a little break from this. ^^;;<strong>


	432. Ladonia 5

Dear Panama,

Always happy to hear from you! ^u^

It's big brothers can rant about the silliest things! One time, Iceland wouldn't stop complaining about the one cent increase in postage stamps for ... TWO HOURS!

hehehe! I-SFkfhflsgh

AHEM, THIS S' SWEDEN SPEAKING. LADONIA'S BEEN ON HER SILLY LITTLE COMPUTER FOR WAY LONGER THAN USUAL SO I CONFISCATED IT. AND WHAT DO I FIND? SHE'S BEEN TALKING TO SOME COUNTRY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. AND I READ YOUR PREVIOUS LETTERS AND YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING HER BAD ADVICE! IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE CONVERSING WITH LADONIA YOU MUST FOLLOW THESE RULES.

1) STOP FEEDING HER OBSESSION WITH COMPUTERS AND THE INTERNET. IT IS NOT HEALTHY.

2) YOU CANNOT TELL HER WAYS TO CAUSE MISCHIEF

3) YOU CANNOT ASK HER PERSONAL QUESTIONS SUCH AS AGE, NAME, LOCATION, ETC.

4) YOU CANNOT ENCOURAGE HER TO DISOBEY HER BROTHERS

4) YOU CANNOT OFFEND HER IN ANY WAY

5) YOU CANNOT USE PROFANITY INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WORDS STUPID, IDIOT, DUMB, OR FART

6)YOU CANNOT PROPOSE MEETING UP OR "HANGING OUT"

THAT IS ALL FOR NOW. YOU MUST FOLLOW THESE RULES OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.

LADONIA HOW DO I SEND THIS LETTER? LADONIA SEND THIS LETTER TO HIM THIS INSTAN-

* * *

><p>S-Sweden,<p>

I-I will! I-I'll follow your rules! I'll even send letters via postal! J-Just... J-Just don't hurt me...

Republic of Panama

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not answering before! T-T I took a break of the letter fic for a while, and I just started writing letters back! So... sorry for not answering before T-T<strong>

**Oh, and Sweden really scared Panama with this letter ^^;;**


	433. Nicaragua 254

Matagalpa: ni~ I feel guilty.

Norte: don't.

*Nicaragua walks by*

Matagalpa: Mutti! ^^

Nicaragua: si hijo?

Matagalpa: did you find Panama yet?

* * *

><p>Panama: *appears form behind Nica* Hola Friedrich~ ^^<p>

Kuna Yala: ...*stands up, and limps away*


	434. Nicaragua 255

Matagalpa: Dani~! ^^ *hugs Panama*

Nicaragua: to answer your question: si. I found him ^^

Norte and Sur:...

* * *

><p>Panama: ^^ *hugs him back* I was stuck in my room for a while ^^;;<p> 


	435. Nicaragua 256

Matagalpa: *blinks* why?

Norteand Sur: (it was probably Annabelle)

* * *

><p>Panama: Annie locked me in there ^^;;<p> 


	436. Puerto Rico 16

Panama and Coclé,

You'd be surprised...

...*eye twitch* Damn it, Caparra...

Okay. Um...I guess I can go over there myself. I should've done so in the  
>first place.<p>

Hola hermanito~! How did you get stuck in your room? You okay? Do you need  
>anything else? I'll help as mu- Damn, that bit of WWI is still in my mind.<br>Ugh.

From,

Enrique

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

Considering the family I got stuck with, I guess I shouldn't be...

And looks like your sister is going to need a hair cut... Annabelle cut off a giant chunk of her hair! XD

Yes, you should. Although your sister helped me out with a few things, it would have been better if you had just come here to save us all of this mess.

_Well, I kinda got stuck there after Annie got mad and locked me inside... but don't worry si? I'm okay ^^ And is it true that you really are coming over? I'd be really happy if you did! I haven't seen you in a really really REALLY long time! Please come~ _

__From Coclé _and Dani_

* * *

><p><strong>He did? I... didn't know that he helped us before. ^^; <strong>


	437. Puerto Rico 17

Panama and Coclé,

It could be worse...you could've been 'born' in Russia's family.

...That's not my problem.

I know, I kno-

_Uhm...Hola~! The name's Naranjito! I'm sure Mama is DEFINITELY coming over,_  
><em>tío, since Caparra came in carrying Bueno Aires and Auntie on his<em>  
><em>shoulders...laughing, so he just left. I think I heard a chainsaw...<em>

_I'm coming too since I had a bad feeling, but I should probably finish Mama's_  
><em>letter for him~. Hehe, I don't think I know much about you or the other guy he<em>  
><em>was writing to. Hello to you both~! :D<em>

_Hope you try to enjoy the rest of your day!,_

_Naranjito_

_P.S. Do you like oranges? I'm bringing some._

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

Russia? I've heard death stories about that dude. I guess you're right about that...

No? Oh well. Excuse me while I go laugh my ass off somewhere else in the house. One of my brothers actually noticed me, and started loooking at me with fear ( maybe he thought I was a ghost T-T) so it will be for the greater good.

_Um...hola Naranjito! Mama? You're talking about Big Brother Enrique? He's coming? Yay~! ^^ I'll try to make things less dirty until he comes! I want to make a good impression on him~_ ...Chainsaw? Oh... Naranjito? Maybe you should lock the door to your house. And bolt your windows. And escape to the nearest bunker. I can't believe that Annabelle followed Caparra all the way through the Caribbean...! Crazy psycho...

Warn the rest of your family if you're not staying then.

_I can't wait to meet you! ^^_

Cocle _and Panama_

_P.S. Si! Oranges taste really good!_


	438. Teruel 1

Hi Coclé,

I hope you receive this letter.

You never answered Valencia's last letter, so she's kind of worried. Or maybe  
>you did and she lost it ^^'<p>

Oh, I rebuilt my house (again)

Adiós,

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel!<p>

This is the first letter I've recieved from you in a long time!

I didn't? I... don't think I received it. Can you tell her I'm sorry though?

Really? It's not ashes anymore? That's great!

Hasta luego,

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! I don't think I received your past letter before T-T<strong>


	439. Nicaragua 257

Norte and Sur: (I was right)

Matagalpa:...why? ^^;

Nircaragua: (must not kill Annabelle later...)

* * *

><p>Panama: U-Um... s-she got angry at me for drenching her with water before ^^;<p> 


	440. Teruel 2

Coclé,

I can say the same.

I told her. She's phoning our sister Palencia, she sometimes receives Valencia's letter when the postman can't understand the writer's handwritting. *waits* Hm... It seems that Palencia doesn't know anything about the letter... And Valencia says "hi"

No. It's a my confortable little house, as always. But rebuilding it was hard. VERY hard. Hhhhhmmmph

Hasta pronto

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

I guess it got lost in the mail. ^^; The mail delivery here is horrible.

...how hard was it?

Hasta la próxima,

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I couldn't log in yesterday. Acaso te pasó lo mismo? D:<strong>


	441. Nicaragua 258

Matagalpa: *blink* you drenched her with water? *tilts his head to the side cutely*

* * *

><p>Panama: S-Si... I opened my roof with a button, and all the rain came in the house. I did that so she and Managua wouldn't kill each other... ^^;;<p> 


	442. Puerto Rico 18

Panama and Coclé,

Russia is...scary. Very, very scary. His sister, Belarus, scares even HIM. I  
>don't know who to fear more...<p>

No worries! Cabo Rojo has an axe~! Old San Juan was attacked a lot, so he  
>might be able to hold his own in time to escape. Same for San German (by<br>France...a lot...*shudder*), and Mayaguez acts like an idiot, but is smarter  
>than you think so he's probably already out of the house (hopefully). I don't<br>know about the others.

I can't wait to meet you too~!

Bye-Bye!,

Naranjito

P.S. Yay! I'm glad I brought them then!

* * *

><p>Naranjito,<p>

...I don't EVER want to meet her. ...Is she worse than Annabelle?

Let's just wish that they're alright. ^^;

_When are you arriving? :D_

_Adios~_

Coclé _And Panama_

_P.S. They must taste really good!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Those who kill with axes? XD I find that hilarious! ...the axe would win. Unless it was a stone axe. Then each one of them would have an equal amount of winning ^^; ...well, not exactly equal.**


	443. Nicaragua 259

Matagalpa: oh... ^^; Meanwhile, Norte kind of beat up Kuna Yala ^^;; Es tut mir leid (I'm sorry...)

Norte: *grunts in reply* 

* * *

><p>Panama: h-he did? *looks at Norte* W-Why did you do that? *worried about Kuna*<p> 


	444. Teruel 3

Coclé

I stayed a month or so at Valencia's while it was beeing rebuilt. But when I went back, there was no fourniture and I had to sleep on the floor. There was no water and no light. And... no doors. It was freezing both outside and inside... *shivers* And since I my phone didn't work, I had to walk to the "nearest" city and act as a beggar to earn some money to phone Valencia...

Adiós,

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

All of that happened to you? ...why didn't you just stay with Valencia until your house was completely back to normal? Furniture and all?

Hasta luego,

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya. Como qué el sitio esta en mantenimiento no? ^^; Eso, o está teniendo demasiadas fallas técnicas últimamente.<strong>


	445. Nicaragua 260

Norte: he tried to cheat me of my money =_= *intense glare* no one cheats me  
>of my money...<p>

Sur:...*facepalm*

Matagalpa: hehe, Norte.. you can stop glaring at Dani. he didn't do anything

Nicaragua: *raises an eyebrow at Norte* you did what? *crosses her arms*  
>Norte... I've told you about beating people up. When did I say you could beat<br>people up?

Norte: *sighs* if they punch first...

Nicaragua: exactly. *disapproving look*

* * *

><p>Panama: *scared of Norte* *hides behind Nicaragua*<p> 


	446. Ladonia 6

Dear Panama,

... Oh my god. Sweden really sent the letter, didnt he? *facepalm* I am so SO sorry for that.

Dont listen to him, he's just full of hot air! Dont worry about following his silly little rules, Sweden thinks the internet is where pedos go to pick up little children. -.- i will make sure to not let my computer to fall into the wrong hands EVER AGAIN! Plus I changed all of my passwords, so you shouldnt be hearing from him again... Hopefully. :| I am really sorry, you know how crazy siblings can be!

Sincerely, Ladonia

P.S. Im sure youll be happy to know that all of my other brothers where on MY side and helped me get my laptop back from Sweden! :]

* * *

><p>Dear Ladonia,<p>

S-Si, he did. I-It's okay, I just r-really didn't expect h-him to threaten me in one of your e-mails...

I wouldn't have a problem following his rules... T-They didn't seem all that bad. I think he just cares for you! It's just that... he's being a bit... drastic. ^^;;

And yep. Crazy siblings are actually pretty common in the personification world!

Sincerely,

Panama

P.S. Si! It was actually nice from their part to help you out! ^^


	447. Teruel 4

Coclé,

Yes, it happened. It was supposed to be back to normal. Anyway, has anything interesting happened lately? (Valencia is the one asking, not me)

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

How many days did you stay like that?

Anything interesting? Well, my party-animal sister ( who got pisco-poisoning) came back form the hospital. Does that count? Oh, and my _preciosa y querida hermana_ Annabelle ( the capital city) decided to act like a supreme psycho-bitch and chase a few guests with a chainsaw around the lawn. Then she continued trying to chop their heads off while running after them while the guests fleed back to their house.

The thing is, the guests ( a blonde boy, a crazy teen, a kinda-slutty woman and two gigantic dogs) went to Puerto Rico. Which is ACROSS the Caribbean Ocean. How she managed to follow them there, I don't have the slightest clue.

So don't bother asking...

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez fue algo completamente inesperado ^^;; Pero debo decir que casi me dió un ataque cardíaco. T-T Pense que jamás iba a poder regresar al sitio, y que todo mi trabajo en FF se iba a desperdiciar... Ah, y si no te has dado cuenta, puedo ser muy dramática. ^^;;<strong>


	448. Nicaragua 261

Nicaragua: *hugs Panama* don't be scared of Norte...

Matagalpa: ^^;

* * *

><p>Panama: *hugs her back* S-Sorry...<p> 


	449. Puerto Rico 19

Panama and Coclé,

Ummm...I think Annabelle beats her...

Si. I hope so too. I also hope my oranges will be okay too!

In three hours. The flight attendent is pretty mean though and keeps provoking Mama...

Bye-Bye!,

Naranjito

* * *

><p>Naranjito,<p>

Si? ...crap. T-T

_I hope they come over here safe and sound~ ^^_

Is that so? Then, why doesn't your mom ask him/her to leave? Maybe by asking nicely, he/she will go away.

_Adios! _...what he said.

Coclé _and Panama_

* * *

><p><strong>...they ran out of sticks? "Sticks and stones will brake my bones". Maybe they didn't have enough sticks to fight back! ...And Cabo Rojo used the combination of a stick AND a stone to make double the damage! Stick + stone= stone axe. XD<strong>


	450. Nicaragua 262

Nicaragua: it's fine. *picks up Panama*

Norte: =_= (why the hell is she so protective of him?)

Sur: *rolls her eyes* (because he's her little brother, idiot)

Matagalpa: ni~! Estelí sent me cajetas~ ^^ though she's still cursing me out  
>about the camera i bought for her last year, or as she calls it, "the hell<br>box" ^^;

* * *

><p>Panama: *feels better* *hugs her* ...*blinks* Cajetas? ...U-Um...*whispers in Nica's ear* Why did Estelí give Mata boxes? *confused*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I get it now~ ^^ Poor Mata... Oh and in Panama, cajetas mean cardboard  carton boxes. ^^;;**


	451. Nicaragua 263

Nicaragua: oh. Well, In Nicaragua, cajetas is a candy ^^;;

Matagalpa: *not listening* cajeta de leche~^^ *takes a piece and puts it in his mouth* ^^

* * *

><p>Panama: Oh! ^^; I thought they were boxes... M-My bad! ^^;;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And I searched Cajetas in Wikipedia, and guess what? We also have cajetas in Panama! ^^ But instead of cajetas, we call them manjar! Or like in Venezuela, manjar blanco~<strong>


	452. Philippines 16

Dear Cocle,

I'm fine now, thanks for asking. Typhoons nowadays are just terrible. Usually they'd strike during rainy season but now I'm getting them even in the middle of December. *sigh*

If you say so...

Oh! That happened to us last year too during Chinese New Year. Hong Kong went over board with the fireworks (again). He even burnt down the dragon costume for the dragon dance. China was not amused... ^^;;

I agree! :) Thinking negatively hardly gets you anywhere!...But then again, it's always good to expect the worst, I think. ((There's a saying here that's roughly translated to hope for the best but expect the worst))

...Is it that shocking? It's been that way since the 90's. ^^

With love,

Ria

The Philippines

P.S. Salamat~ Please hug him back for me, okay? :)

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

It happens over there too? *sigh* Looks like the climate is just crazy nowadays... Oh, a-and I'm not talking about the typhoons! Those disasters don't happen over here. I was talking about how there's also a lot of rain in December, even though it's supposed to be dry season...

At least he didn't burn down China's house ^^;

Si, I agree with you! It's better not to get your hopes up too drastically either. Or you'll just get disappointed. So the best thing to do is, stay optimistic AND realistic.

...yes, it's k-kinda shocking. Um... how many people live at your place? ...do they each all have three cellphones? Because a billion texts per day is just... kinds hard to believe... I-I'm not calling you a liar, because you sound like a very honest person Miss Ria. It's just that... a billion...!

With love,

Coclé

P.S. ...It'd be weird if I just hugged him. And since I'm invisible, I'd probably scare him T-T


	453. Teruel 5

Coclé,

Half a week. My house is not near any city or town. It's peaceful.

But I thought that that IS Panama's city usual self. Being a psycho and that. May Valencia ask who the guests were?

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

That must have been harsh. Oh, and Valencia said before that you were...invisible. Is that true?

_Si, ella es una loca psicópata. _I just didn't expect her to go across the Caribbean with a chainsaw! The guests? I don't think I know who they are, except for the woman being Miss Dominican Republic, and her dog Juan. The others... I have no idea. Sorry Valencia ^^;;

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Yo le pregunté a una amiga por teléfono si a ella le funcionaba el sitio. Cuando me dijo que a ella tampoco le funcionaba , me calmé un poquito. ...estás bromeando? He leído algunas de tus historias, y me han gustado mucho! Yo creo qué tu trabajo vale más que el mío ^^ <strong>


	454. Nicaragua 264

Nicaragua: it's fine. You didn't know. *hugs Panama*

Matagalpa: *blink* do you want one Dani?

* * *

><p>Panama: *hugs her back*Some candy? O-Okay! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>But we normally use it in the middle of cakes~ ^^<strong>


	455. Teruel 6

Coclé,

Well, more or less. I'm the least inhabited region in Spain. Some people has a second residence in my region, but they only come on holidays or so... So I'm a bit invisible. Valencia spends a lot of time in my house, so she can see me.

Hahahahah. I don't know any psycho in Spain. If I did, they wouldn't notice me anyway.

Oh, she's part of and island, isn't she? (Valencia asked)

Teruel.

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

You're so lucky... T-T

Then again, and I repeat, you're so lucky!

Miss Dominican Republic? Yeah, she shares an island with Haiti in the Caribbean.

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Si¡ Me gustaron mucho! Ah, y para que no te queden las historias simples en inglés, te sugiero de que abuses de los adjetivos y los adverbios! Eso le pondra color~ ^^<strong>

**No sé XD Quiéres hablar en inglés? **


	456. Nicaragua 265

Matagalpa: *gives Panama a piece* here! ^^

Nicaragua: *smiles*

* * *

><p>Panama: Gracias~ ^^ *takes a bite* ...it tastes like manjar~ ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think that the name, Cajeta de Leche, is the best name I've heard for a dog XD<strong>


	457. Teruel 7

Coclé,

Lucky? Why? Everybody says "Being invisible sucks". I got used to it, so it doesn't matter to me, since I have Valencia. But I don't feel lucky.

Valencia asks if you're okay. You saying I'm lucky worried her a bit.

Teruel.

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

I say that you're lucky because at least you have someone that can see you T-T

Yeah, I'm fine... I guess.

Coclé

* * *

><p><strong>Antes era un asco escribiendo, pero comencé a leer mucho, y así descubrí el secreto de los autores ingleses. :D Todos y cada uno de ellos abusa de los adjetivos y los adverbios, y simpre intentan mantenerse en una trama definida. Solo escriben lo relevante, y lo que le interesa al lector. <strong>

**Si... créo que tienes razón ^^; **


	458. Nicaragua 266

Matagalpa: hm~^^

Nicaragua: *smiles*

* * *

><p>Panama: *extremely happy* ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes it was. :D<strong>


	459. Ladonia 7

Dear Panama,

Well, no one expected him to do that.. I mean, one second he was halfway across the room eating crackers and the next he had my effing laptop. Everyone expects Sweden to be super good at computers and stuff, but I doubt he even sent an email before, too.

Anyways, despite stupid su-san's rules, you can come to Ladonia any day! Yea, I doubt he would do anything even if he knew you were here, which he wouldnt. I hope. HAHAHA

WELL, thats all for now! How has your life been? :D

Sincerely, LADONIA

* * *

><p>Dear Ladonia,<p>

T-That would explain we he didn't finish the email-threat. ^^;

R-Really? Gracias! I can't wait to meet you! ^^ S-Si, I-I hope he does d-do anything either...

My life? Well... things haven't been all that well lately...

Sincerely, Panama


	460. Philippines 17

Dear Cocle,

Yeah... *sigh* The weather nowadays is so unpredictable! If this goes on, I can imagine the number of crops and properties that'll get destroyed.

No, he didn't last year... But he did many times before. That's why China now has a strict rule of no bringing fireworks (lighted or unlighted) indoors and he also sometimes does "inspections checks" on Hong Kong before they enter someone's house ^^;;

Umm... Around 90 million people live in my place but I think only 70 million have phones, I think. Personally, I have two phones, one for work and one for personal stuff. I'm not exactly sure why me and my people text so much but I do love the fact that it gives us the opportunity communicate with people even if they're far away without being to hard on the wallet :D

To be honest, I actually owe a lot to whoever created cellphones. During 2001, texting actually helped rally up the people to overthrow my REALLY REALLY CORRUPT boss at that time. Without it I'm sure the whole process would've been a lot slower. :)

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. ...Invisible? Like... Like Mr. Canada(?)

* * *

><p>Dear Ria,<p>

Things are just going down the drain lately. Global warming isn't helping in the least.

That sounds a bit funny. ^^

90 m-million? O_O ...That is a lot of people... And I guess you're right on that. The problem is when get a bit _obsessed._ *cough*Herrera*coughcough*.

Texting helped you with something so serious? ...my point of view on cellphones has changed a bit.

With love,

Coclé

P.S. Yes T-T Just like him. I don't know who he is, but when I tell someone I'm invisible, they always compare me to him...

P.S.S. Sorry for not answering before ^^;; You see, Panama City, and a comarca (indigenous land piece) named Ngobe Bugle, started this mini war between them. And things are getting worse for the rest of us provinces. T-T

* * *

><p><strong>And about the last part, it's all true! The government here got pissed off at a group of indigenous people for protesting against a mine that was going to be built in the land that is LEGALLY theirs. And all in all, things over here are going to hell. -_-<strong>


End file.
